Naruto Oneshots
by Fire Inu Princess
Summary: this is just a list of my Naruto Oneshots that I've done, if you like it I'll post my Naruto fanfics on my profile as well
1. The Dark Alley

It was a beautiful day in Konoha, the sky was shining. The birds were singing, and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. Though, there was much more to happen for the Hyuuga Heiress. The young woman stared at the sky. She was getting ready for her performance tomorrow. And, she wanted to ask one person to go with her… to watch her… to have fun…

Naruto Uzumaki.

Smiling softly, the young woman ran a hand through her long dark blue hair. She had grown it out, hoping to impress the orange clad man that had captured her heart. Sighing, the young woman picked up a picture of herself and Naruto; they had started to become friends after he became the Hokage. It was so strange, but at the same time it was amazing to her. Naruto had saved this village and became the Hokage and it was what she had always hoped…

But she had hoped that she could have helped…

"Hinata! Naruto's here to see you!" Shouted Hinata's little sister. The young woman sighed softly; sometimes she wondered why she didn't have her own home yet… Oh right, because her father believed that a woman shouldn't live on her own till she is married. That in itself was just sad.

Taking a deep breath, Hinata walked down the stairs, wondering why Naruto was here, normally he stays in his office trying to get through all of his paper work. Gulping, she finally reached the bottom of the stairs and thought that her breath had left her lungs. For, Naruto just stared at her with his usual confident smile on his face. His beautiful spiky blond hair shined in the moon light, his wonderful ocean blue eyes sparkled with joy. Then, her gaze went to the whisker birthmarks that rested on his cheeks. Something that Hinata never understood on how he had such amazing birthmarks.

"Hey Hinata, I took some time off since things have been slow. And, well thought that maybe I should hang out with some friends and well… everyone else was busy so… um… want to hang out?" Naruto said with his smile still in place. No matter what, the young Hyuuga Heiress couldn't believe how much Naruto had matured since he was sixteen. His voice was deeper, richer… smoother. Then, she noticed his muscular arms and chest under the simple orange t-shirt that he wore. She couldn't help but blush, though was happy that she didn't faint anymore.

"That… That sounds like fun Naruto-kun…" Hinata said with shyness to her voice. This was her moment of truth! She could use this moment to confess her feelings to Naruto! But… could she? Would he feel the same for her? Maybe she could try to get him to say something to give her a hint right?

Naruto's grin had widened how that was though Hinata didn't know… She had thought that if he had smiled bigger that his face would break. But she just smiled at him as she left. Getting a better look at his face, Hinata could faintly see a small bit of stubble on his wonderful mature face. Hinata reached out to touch his face, but blushed crimson and pulled her hand back quickly. Hoping that Naruto didn't notice…

Thankful that he hadn't.

She glanced at what he was fully wearing. With the orange shirt, he wore a matching orange jacket with black flames, looking down he wore black pants, almost that of a Jonin, least like the pants that Kakashi used to wear before he retired. Next, she saw the black fingerless gloves with the metal plate on the back, when Naruto was a Jonin himself. Smiling softly, she remembered when he had first become one. He was so happy, and joyful that they all celebrated all night long. Then, finally to complete his outfit were his black ninja shoes.

It made her wonder, just how he managed to make himself so hot without even noticing… His orange shirt clung to his well-toned muscular chest and shoulders. And of course, his pants had done the same thing with his legs; years of training with weights had caused his legs to gain more muscles, and to help him master the jutsu of the Fourth Hokage. And thus, becoming Konoha's new Yellow Flash, least in a meaning of speaking anyway for Naruto wanted to be called 'Konoha's Fox' for some reason.

Shaking her head, Hinata's dark blue hair blew with the movement which had caused Naruto to slightly turn his head, and blushed softly. For some reason, he thought that Hinata looked different with her hair moving, flapping around her like a dove's wing. He blushed darker and turned away, trying to get the blood flow to stop making his face so red and, hoping to stop his heart from beating so quickly. 'Wait, why am I feeling this? I… I had only felt like this with Sakura… hadn't I?' Thought the young Hokage, trying to sort out what his body was doing right now. But… thought better of it, for right now he wanted to spend some time with Hinata.

"So, Hinata what would you like to do today?" Asked Naruto, turning finally as he stared at Hinata's face. Her pale skin almost glowing in the sun's rays, her wonderful lavender coloured eyes staring right at him with a strange hidden emotion within. Though, he wasn't sure what it was… maybe, it was because he's never seen this emotion before… well, not that he could remember at this moment.

"Um… Maybe to get something to eat? I hadn't had lunch yet." Hinata said with a soft smile, which had made Naruto blush again. The sound of his heart pounding in his ribcage so loud that his sensitive hearing could easily pick it up no problem, as if it was ringing right next to his ear right now fearing that Hinata could hear it.

Gulping, Naruto nodded a bit saying "s-s-sure… That sounds fine to me. I hadn't had anything to eat either." Man, he thought that he had sounded like an idiot right now… 'And I thought I stopped being an idiot!' Thought Naruto with a curse under his breath.

"Great! Um… you pick?" Hinata said with a bit of nervousness in her voice, she couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe that this was a date. Smiling she just stared up at Naruto when she saw him smiling back. Quickly, Naruto took Hinata's hand in his and started to walk to his favourite place to eat. As they walked, the young blonde couldn't help but notice how small and frail Hinata's hand felt in his. It made him blush; he's never held a girl's hand before.

Naruto took a deep breath as he felt the blood flow back to his face. Was he coming down with something or was… was he blushing? Shaking his head, Naruto kept on walking to Ichiraku Ramen. It was his favourite place to go to, plus since he was their best customer he got a bit of a discount. (Even though he adds tips too) Naruto chuckled once both he and Hinata sat down and ordered their food.

"So, how are you doing as the Hokage?" Asked Hinata as she stared at him, her lavender eyes staring right at Naruto with such softness that Naruto didn't think would be possible for her. Sure, he knew that she was shy and timid when they were kids but… now that he stared at her, he couldn't help but notice that she wasn't the same girl he knew when they were children. No, Hinata was a woman now, and he was a man… The Hokage, like his father before him, Naruto had never known that he would get this far, but he was happy that his dream had become a reality.

"It's great, I could go without the paper work but I had finally achieved my dream… What about you Hinata? Have you gotten to your dream yet?" Naruto said, blinking his beautiful blue eyes at Hinata. Though, Hinata couldn't help but giggle softly, the way he stared at her was like that of a lost child and innocent child.

"Not yet, I'm hoping to have my dream to come true soon…" Hinata said with a soft smile adorning her beautiful face. Which, had caused Naruto to blush once more, just what was wrong with him? This didn't make sense to him at all.

Though, as he stared at Hinata Naruto couldn't help but hear the fox's laughter in his head. Which, had made him sigh mentally, no matter what he couldn't escape the fox's torment and feared that cause of that same torment that he would never have someone love him in return. Once he looked up at the kitchen that he knew was already warm from the cooking of ramen, he said "I hope you achieve your dream Hinata… If anyone deserves their dreams to come true it's you."

Hinata blushed crimson as she stared at him; he really believed that she deserved to have her own dream come true? Then… then again of course he would. Naruto worked hard on getting his dream to come true, of course he would hope that everyone else would get their dreams. "Thanks…" Whispered the young woman as their ramen arrived. Maybe, it will turn out great later today… after all, the day was still young wasn't it?

"So, what would you like to do now Hinata?" Asked Naruto as he walked with Hinata through the woods, it had been such a beautiful day that he didn't want it to end. Looking up at the sky, Naruto wondered if he would ever have a day like this ever again. The Hokage was a little sad that this day was so close to ending now.

"I'm not really sure Naruto-kun… I'm usually never out this late at night." Hinata whispered as she stared at the blonde Hokage.

Naruto smiled a little bit, it was a really good day and wasn't sure what more they could do. But, maybe take Hinata home right? "Oh look, a full moon." Hinata said suddenly, snapping him out of his thoughts. Looking up at the sky, the young man couldn't believe it, it was a full moon. Well, a harvest moon. Naruto had to admit, it was very beautiful. Looking at the Hyuuga Heiress, he couldn't believe how well the moon made Hinata's skin glow with pure natural beauty. Hell, he had never noticed just how beautiful she was before. No! He liked Sakura! Did he?

"It's beautiful…" Hinata whispered so softly, Naruto almost hadn't heard her. His ears had picked up on how soft and beautiful her voice sounded, he blushed softly as he stared at the moon. Eyes glazed over as if he was in some sort of trance. Slowly, he turned to stare at Hinata… beautiful, beautiful Hinata. Slowly, Naruto started to clean closer to her, wanting to hold her close, wanting to kiss her rosy red lips and- whoa! Shaking his head, Naruto stared back at the sky, his eyes clearing as he tried to clear his thoughts. Maybe he had been hanging out with Pervy Sage too much.

"Not as beautiful as you…" Naruto whispered suddenly.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's nothing…"

He felt so embarrassed, why did he say that? It didn't make sense, though it started to make sense when he heard Kyuubi's laughter in his mind. Naruto cursed to himself, but also growled out "stupid fox…" Naruto sighed softly; nothing could make this worse… Nothing…

"Naruto-kun, um… I was wondering if you would come to the Talent Show and… watch me. I'm in it and… it would really mean a lot to me if you came to me." Hinata said, a little embarrassed which, Naruto couldn't help but find cute and a small smile started to spread on his lips.

"I'd love to go Hinata. I've wanted to go but I didn't know anyone that was entering." Naruto calmly said, smile still in place as he stared at the Hyuuga Heiress. "Is something wrong Hinata?" He asked softly, wondering why she looked so upset right now.

"I'm fine; I was just wondering… why did you really ask me to come hang out with you today? If you wanted to hang out you usually ask Sakura or Sasuke or even Kakashi. But you asked me… Why?" Hinata whispered, she didn't even know why she was complaining, this was something that she had always dreamed of and now that she has it, she feels like his heart wasn't in it, and she didn't want him to go out with her cause he felt pity.

Naruto frowned at Hinata; he didn't even know why he wanted to hang out with her. Sure, he's been acting weird lately such as hearing Kyuubi's voice more often, and then there were those strange dreams he's been having of Hinata. Those were weird, but how his body was reacting to how close Hinata was, that was weird in itself and he still didn't really understand what was going on.

Shaking his head, Naruto calmly said "I don't really know Hinata…" His voice was almost sad, as if he was sorry for everything that had happened. Hinata turned away from Naruto and crossed her arms under her breasts as if she was upset with him. Frowning, Naruto reached out to her, not liking how this was turning out. Why did his heart ache? No, he can't lose Hinata! He can't lose her! "Hinata, I may not know why I asked you to hang out with me but it doesn't mean that I hated it. You don't know how much restraint I had to do today."

"Restraint? You mean you were tolerating me?" Hinata said with narrowed eyes.

Gulping, Naruto couldn't help but notice that Hinata was acting like Sakura, he was guessing that that Hinata hung out with Sakura too much. Or even Ino. It was hard to say really, but right now that didn't matter! He just made it sound like he was forcing himself to have a good time with Hinata. "No! That's not it at all!"

"Then what is it?" Said Hinata with a small hint of anger, for right now the sweet shy girl that Naruto knew wasn't in charge. It was the true heir of the Hyuuga Clan.

Naruto looked away. He couldn't tell her that he had the Nine Tail's within him. That he was the container for a monster that tried to destroy the village all those years ago. Even if it was being controlled by Madara, but even then, people had raised their children to hate the demon fox and therefore, he feared that those who would find out about him would hate him as well.

"I can't tell you…" He whispered softly.

"Then you were tolerating me, I'm going home." Hinata said with a sniffle as she turned and started to walk on home. Thinking that maybe, it was only wishful thinking on getting Naruto to love her. It was nothing more, then a silly dream that a small girl had wanted to have come true. Maybe, it was just time to finally grow up and give up on her dream. Taking a deep breath, Hinata started to wipe away the tears that started to drip down her face.

"Nice one Kit, your mate ran off." Said a dark voice within Naruto's mind,

"Shut. Up. Hinata isn't my 'mate' or whatever. I don't even know her that well; I only know was that she was shy and timid when we were kids. And that she fainted a lot when I was around. Sides, I like Sakura." Naruto said with a growl, hoping the fox would just shut the hell up. But sadly, Naruto highly doubted that the fox would be quite. After all, Nine Tails lived to torment Naruto in any kind of way possible.

"Do you, do you now? Are you sure you like Sakura, and not Hinata?"

"…"

"Think about it Kit, Sakura never cared more about you then a friend. You really had feelings for Hinata why else would you have those dreams?"

"I ate something bad."

"And why else would your heart be beating so fast?"

"Cause I ran a lot today."

"And why would you blush so much?"

"It's hot out today."

"And most of all why did you try to kiss her?"

Naruto blushed softly; he wasn't even sure himself on why he was trying to kiss Hinata. It was something he didn't understand, or even why he had the sudden desire to kiss her. It was something new and wonderful to him at the same time and yet, he feared to act upon it. Wait, him? Naruto Uzumaki afraid of something, that was new. Shaking his head, Naruto whispered "I'm not good enough for her anyway. She's the Heiress of the Hyuuga Clan and I'm… I'm only the Hokage, when I'm just me, I'm no one."

"And so it begins…" Whispered Kyuubi, knowing that Naruto wasn't listening…

Hinata sniffed when she got home. Not bothering to greet her family, or to eat dinner. For right now, it felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest and stomped into the ground. Why did this have to hurt so much? Why did she have to love Naruto so damn much that it would hurt like she was dying right now? Taking a deep breath, Hinata lied on her bed and stared up at the picture of herself and Naruto. The only other time that he ever wanted to spend time with her.

She still remembered that day; it was after they had returned from the war with Madara. Hinata had asked if Naruto wanted to go spend the day with her, to help cheer them up cause the war had changed them all. Naruto had matured a little bit from the war, and Hinata, had learned to fight for herself.

They ate, laughed, and they took a picture. Hinata wore her usual purple jacket, blue pants and her black heeled strapped shoes. Sure, it was just to help cheer both of them up, but Hinata thought that maybe she had been the only one happy. For, Naruto looked so tired, least his eyes did. No matter how much Naruto tried to smile his eyes just couldn't lie with how he was feeling.

Sighing softly, Hinata gently picked up the picture from her nightstand and held it tightly to her chest. Trying hard not to cry as she fell asleep, after all… she was going to perform tomorrow…

It was time for the Talent Show. And Hinata was a little nervous. Taking a deep breath Hinata grabbed her net shirt, her purple blouse and her black pants. Making her wonder if Naruto would come at all… 'Maybe not… After how I acted last night I bet he's not coming at all…' She thought with a sigh. With that, Hinata grabbed her shoes and went to the theater to get ready. Better to practice her song.

After all, nothing would stop her from performing. Not even Naruto… Sniffling, Hinata had to stop thinking about him; nothing would ever come of it. Wiping her eyes, Hinata grabbed her eyeliner, her rosy red lipstick and started to get ready for her performance. Once that was done, Hinata started to curl her hair a bit, trying to make herself seem prettier.

Once that was all done, Hinata started to walk out of her room, and out of the house. Time to go practice wasn't it… Though, as she walked Hinata couldn't help but notice all of the couples that walked past her. It made the young woman a little envious. Made her wish that she had what they did. Frowning, Hinata sighed softly as she walked into the theater.

As she entered, there were many people practicing for the show. Many people were drawing, many people were dancing. Doing weird tricks that she couldn't describe, Hinata highly doubted that she would win this, but mostly did this for the fun. Not for the win or the money.

Well, now wasn't the time to think about everyone else's talents right? She wanted to get her song done, and to get it done right… Though, as she practiced Hinata couldn't help but feel the tears building up in her eyes. She tried hard not to cry the whole time.

As Hinata practiced, she hadn't noticed how much time had passed; it was as if time had flown past her. She's been feeling that for a little while, time just zooming past her. Each moment without Naruto was terrible for her. And, it made her wonder if this was normal when you feel like you'll never be with someone you love. Taking the music sheets and took a seat. Waiting for all of this to get done and over with. Maybe, she'll be lucky and Naruto never showed up. But deep in her heart she hopes that Naruto did show up. So he can listen to her song.

Looking through the curtain, Hinata looked around as best as she could, trying to see if she could find her favourite blonde Shinobi. So far, she hadn't found a single trace of him. Maybe, he didn't show up after all. And, Hinata couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. But, possible that it was better this way. The more she avoided Naruto the better.

As time went by, many people had gone, and performed their talent. And, with each talent that had come and gone, Hinata was getting anxious as she thought that Naruto would burst through the doors and watch her. Why that was, she didn't know. Though had wished that she did know on why but knew that it was because she still loved him, even if, he only stayed with her because he tolerated her.

Finally, it was her turn.

Taking a deep breath, Hinata handed the music sheets to the pianist and walked to the microphone. Hoping that her song had matched her feelings, though just as she was about to start, Naruto burst through the doors breathing heavily. Her eyes were wide as her lavender eyes met with ocean blue, they stared for what felt like hours till Naruto finally took a seat in the front. 'But why is he here?' She thought to herself before the music started to play.

"Why is it that when I'm with you, so wonderous to me,

the time flies by so easily?

Night descends upon the lifeless sea with the first star

This is magic coming to us from the moon

I understand, even without a word.

The two of us must be thinking the same thing"

Hinata stared at the crowd with such a sad expression, that a few people thought that she would cry at any moment. As for Naruto, he felt a small pain in his heart. He didn't know why that was; it was as if he could feel Hinata's pain. Why? It wasn't like they were that close… were they? Shaking his head, the young Hokage listened to Hinata, hoping to understand the message of the song.

"Moonlight destiny

I want to be with you more than anyone, forever

You, who fate drew me to under this vast sky

Moonlight destiny

We'll share all our joy and pain

In my heart that's how I feel, when I am with you"

Hinata placed a hand on her chest, over her heart. Showing that she was speaking what was in her heart. And not just some sappy love song, no, this was a song that proved that she would never get the love of someone that would, and could never love her in return. Even if fate had brought her to him, it was also the same fate that kept them apart. Maybe, this was the life that she was meant to live.

"Ever since I met you, so wondrous to me,

I can see everything around me so vividly

On the dark sea, a road of silver leads to the stars

This is a message given to us by the moon

We don't need any kind of promises

The two of us seem to be walking toward the same tomorrow"

Naruto listened to her, listened to her heart. He wondered why he could literally see her emotions within her words. As if they were floating around her, surrounding her as if it was one with her aura. One with her chakra, if that made any kind of sense. He could faintly hear Kyuubi's voice within his mind once more. But didn't bother to listen, for his attention was on Hinata and her alone right now.

"Moonlight destiny

However far, wherever it may be, I am gazing after it:

the continuation of today's dream, brilliantly shining down

Moonlight destiny

We'll overcome all of our doubts and heart-break

In my heart I believe in that, when I am with you"

Hinata stared at the crowd, a few stray tears fell, dripping from her face and making her eyeliner run. She had thought that her dream would come true but it hadn't. It was as if, Naruto wasn't her true love. But no, his heart belonged to another. Someone, that would never love him back for that girl, was in love with his best friend… And cause of that unrequited love that Naruto has for Sakura; he'll never see who really does love him…

"Moonlight destiny

I want to be with you more than anyone, forever

You, who fate drew me to under this vast sky

Moonlight destiny

We'll share all our joy and pain

In my heart that's how I feel, when I am with you"

Naruto couldn't believe it, he… he smelled Hinata's tears and it felt like his heart had just been ripped out of his chest. But why, why did he feel like this? It didn't make any kind of sense to him at all. Least, not at the moment, but why would Hinata cry while she sang such a touching song?

"Don't you get it Kit? You're feeling your mate's pain. She thinks that you don't love her and cause of that both of you are feeling the other's pain. You feel like you'll die without each other. And that will be your down fall." Calmly said Kyuubi, which had caused Naruto to just glare at nothing for a moment as he tried to figure out what was wrong, why he felt Hinata's pain… did he really have any kind of feelings for her?

"Think about this Naruto; think about Sakura… how she already treated you. Always thinking and talking about Sasuke… Now, think about if Sakura was in danger. How would you react…?"

Naruto pictured it, Sakura always thinking and talking about Sasuke. Always trying to get him to like her, and to the point of seeing her so upset when Sasuke left the village to get power. Now he pictured how he would be if Sakura was in danger. He was angry that much was for sure. But where was Kyuubi going with all of this?

Once he stood up he went to check on Hinata. Wanting to say that he was sorry for last night, it wasn't how he had wanted to end the night. It wasn't how he had wanted it to be. But it had ended much worse than he had thought, and he wanted to clear the air with her. But one problem, Hinata was already gone as were many people in the audience. Damn it! Grabbing his orange and black jacket, Naruto ran out of the theater. He could see the darkened sky, knowing that it was going to rain any moment now.

"Kit, she's in trouble…"

"What?"

"Your mate is in trouble, hurry!" Shouted Kyuubi,

Naruto growled darkly as he ran through the darkened streets. He could already sense Hinata's fear and this wasn't going to end well.

Hinata had finished her song and happily left. Though, as she walked down the aisle to leave the young woman couldn't help but notice the blank look on Naruto's face. It made her worry that maybe something was wrong with Naruto but she knew that she'll have to ask him tomorrow. For, she wanted to get home before it rained. Least, that's what her chakra was telling her. Sometimes, having the Water Element as your nature chakra comes in handy.

Hinata yawned and wished that she had a jacket right now. Since it had started to get a little chillier out sighing softly, she looked up at the sky, wondering how long it would be till it rained now. Taking a deep breath, the young woman felt like she was being followed. It made her confused as to why; the last time she had been followed was before she was kidnapped… Eyes widening, Hinata turned around and gulped.

For standing in front of her are possibly three men. All tall and muscular, though Hinata couldn't tell who it was or what they looked like. Since, they all were wearing cloaks and so their faces were hidden. Gulping, Hinata tried to think… She tried to use her Byakugan but when she tried to see their chakra, Hinata didn't sense any kind of chakra. Least, not high levels of them, so that meant that they were just ordinary people so she couldn't use any of her jutsu's on them… could she?

Narrowing her eyes, Hinata was ready to defend herself when they walked toward her. But, something was weird… These men looked like they were holding something. It couldn't be a weapon could it? No, cause even with those cloaks they couldn't hide a sword in their hand. Before she knew it, the men threw something to the ground, almost like a smoke bomb.

Couching, Hinata tried to see where they were. But couldn't sense their small chakra levels, that didn't make any kind of sense, even with their levels she should still be able to see it and… wait! That smoke bomb, it was the smoke that blocked people's chakras when they inhale it Damn it! Hinata had to run; she didn't want to risk getting attacked. Or worse, rapped. She ran as fast as she could, not sure where she could run or who she could run too.

Hinata did a quick turn and hid in the alley, but it was a wrong turn. She had hit a dead end; maybe if she could get out of here quickly then she could still get away. Sadly, luck wasn't on Hinata's side. For the men had quickly caught up with her, and started to walk toward the Hyuuga Heiress. The man in the middle smirked as he said "what's the matter beautiful. We're only going to have some fun."

"Yeah, and you were right. The Hyuuga women are very beautiful." Said the man on the right,

"Mhm… we're going to have a lot of fun tonight…" Said the man on the left,

Hinata's eyes widened, she was starting to be consumed with fear. This can't be happening, this can't be happening to her! No! She didn't want this to happen! Hinata closed her eyes as she waited for it to end she already felt one of the men rip her blouse off, leaving her in her net style shirt. She was going to get rapped and there was nothing that she could do about it. The smoke didn't just block her chakra from her, but it almost made her too weak to fight anyone off. Even a small child, she couldn't ever fight a small child even if she wanted too with her strength the way it is right now… 'Naruto-kun…' She thought with a small sob.

But, when she had thought his name a loud rage filled roar filled the silence. Hinata opened her eyes and stared. For at the entrance of the alley was a figure glowing in red Chakra. Eyes glowing crimson, hair spiked in a wild way. But, that wasn't the only thing that she saw, in the dim light Hinata could faintly make out claws, and fangs… but the thing that shocked her the most, was that this figure was wearing the same outfit that Naruto came in his orange and black jump suit.

"Get away from her!" Shouted the figure, for some reason Hinata couldn't help but think that it sounded like Naruto. But, the voice was too deep to be Naruto's. If this was Naruto, then what had happened to him?

"Why should we? This woman is ours. Go find yourself another woman to rape." Said one of the men, Hinata wasn't sure which one was which anymore. At this point, her focus was on the man that was glowing with red chakra. But, when the man had said that, Hinata could have sworn that the red chakra had gotten stronger.

"I won't let you touch her!" He shouted as he charged at the men with blinding speed. Hinata couldn't believe what was happening… It was happening so fast that it was almost a blur. Naruto slashed at the men with his claws, punched and kicked with his increased strength. But, as she stared, Hinata could have sworn that she saw something in the shadow… Naruto's shadow was in the shape of the Nine Tailed Fox… But how?

Soon, it started to rain and with the rain the blood that had spilled with Naruto's strikes had started to wash away. The only thing that had frightened her was the horrible blood curling roar that he unleashed. The men lied on the cold ground, begging for mercy. But Naruto looked like he wouldn't give it. Wanting them to feel more pain and suffering. Lifting one of them by their cloak, he growled out "come near her again, and I won't hesitate to kill you."

With that, the transformed Naruto dropped the man and watched as he ran off with his friends. Hinata slowly walked toward him. Wondering, hoping that this was Naruto. Deep down, she knew that this was Naruto, but wasn't sure why he was like this. "Naruto-kun…?" She whispered so softly, she didn't even hear it. Though, when she had said that he flinched, as if he was afraid of something but what that was she didn't know… "Naruto, is that really you?"

He jumped up, trying to hide, trying to calm himself. Hinata panicked, thinking that if she didn't do anything soon, that she would lose him forever. No! Hinata won't lose him again! Hinata kept on calling out to him as a few stray tears started to fall…

"You're not afraid of me?" Whispered Naruto, his voice still sounding deep and almost violent, but for some reason Hinata wasn't afraid of him. Looking around, Hinata tried to see if she could see him, but the sky was so dark that it almost made it impossible. Though, when she turned around Hinata saw him hanging from a pull down ladder, for once his orange jump suit came in handy.

"Why would I be afraid of you?" Asked Hinata, her voice filled with confusion. Why would Naruto think that she would be afraid of him?

"You saw me transform. You saw me attack those men with such rage and you saw my shadow." How did Naruto know that she saw his shadow? What did any of that have to do with anything? Though, the more she looked at Naruto, the more she saw of his features. His hair, it was so spikey that it was almost wild. The whisker marks on his face were thicker. She could faintly make out the fangs that she had saw earlier, so that also meant that he did have claws. But what had caught her attention the most were his eyes. Crimson irises with black slits for pupils almost like a snakes gaze but different.

His eyes were still as soft as they've ever been. That told her that this was really her Naruto…

"Because I'm a monster Hinata, I'm a damn monster…"

"No you're not! You just saved me Naruto."

"That was because… I didn't want anyone to hurt my mate…" Naruto then looked away, blushing softly. Wondering why he had just said that! Was it Kyuubi? Or was it his subconscious? He wasn't sure at this point. Maybe it was the hidden feelings that Kyuubi had been telling him about. Now, he did understand… the reason why he's acted so weird around Hinata was because he had feelings for her… right?

"What do you mean mate?" Hinata asked softly, tilting her head to the side.

"If you want to know what I mean, then I should explain the whole story…"

"You mean, like why you're like this?" Asked Hinata,

Nodding, Naruto crossed his arms, his feet keeping himself on the ladder as he hung upside down. Not wanting to fall off and make a fool of himself. He wanted to let Hinata know everything, before she got too involved with him. Taking a deep breath, Naruto started to explain.

"When I was born, the Fourth Hokage sealed the Nine Tails within me. In hopes that I could harness its power to protect the village, to be seen as a hero but that was where it all started… People thought I was the fox instead of its jailer. I started to learn how to use its chakra when I was twelve. That's how I beat Neji."

Hinata was starting to understand. Why so many people hated Naruto, why they always whispered things about him. Why her parents always told her to stay away from him… it was all starting to make sense. And the chakra she saw when Naruto fought Neji, it was the chakra of the fox that resided within him. It was all starting to make sense…

"I wanted respect… I wanted people to look up to me instead of thinking I was the monster. But it wasn't happening… And, while I was gone with Jiraiya I had learned to control more of its chakra… hoping to use its power to protect the village."

So that's how Naruto saved the village. He had used the Fox's chakra to protect everyone… to protect her… It all started to make sense. Even that nickname of his… Looking at Naruto, Hinata turned his head so he would face her. "So, because it's sealed within you, you have also inherited its habits such as mates and rage correct?" All she could see was his nod. Smiling, she whispered "do you love me?"

Naruto just stared at her with his red eyes. Staring, searching… as if he was trying to see if she was really asking, or just saying it as a rhetorical question. Wanting to know if he really did love her, or just acting on his instincts, smiling a bit Naruto whispered "I do… I love you Hinata Hyuuga…"

Hinata smiled softly, placing both of her hands on the sides of Naruto's face as she brought her lips to his. The rain dripping on them as it soaked their clothes. Their hair, making them clings to their skin. Naruto closed his eyes as he returned the kiss. As they kissed, Naruto's hair no longer looked wild. The fangs and claws started to disappear. His whisker marks thinned out to their natural state. It was as if Naruto never transformed in the first place.

When Hinata pulled back, she whispered "I love you Naruto Uzumaki… I love you so much…"

Naruto just smiled and kissed her again. Wanting to enjoy this moment forever… Wanting to enjoy being at Hinata's side for all time, that was the only thing he ever wanted. And, that was what he got… The only other sound, was the sound of Kyuubi's laughter, the fox was happy that Naruto finally got his mate and confessed his love.


	2. Graveyard Death

_Everyone thought that I wasn't worthy of being at their school… they only thought I got in because my family was rich… that I wasn't smart… I wanted to fit in, I wanted to prove myself. I wanted to show that I was worthy of being in their school… though when I saw a blonde student… I fell in love right away… his beautiful spiky blonde hair… beautiful ocean blue eyes… everything about him I loved. But everyone thought that I wasn't worthy of him… he was rich, had everything he could ever want…_

_But they always told me that he was just too good for me… sure, they all wanted a different guy but… they just thought that I was so worthless_ _though… But, they gave me a chance… a chance to prove myself… that I could be worthy of Naruto… that… that I would have a chance to be with him… All I had to do was go through the cemetery and stay there all night and come out in the morning… though, when they had said come out, they had a dark smirk on their faces… and I didn't know the reason why till it was too late… _

"Alright Hinata, all you have to do is walk through the graveyard and stay there the whole night. No complaining, no crying… no anything. Just stay there like a good girl and if you stay the whole night you will have a chance with Naruto."

Hinata could only nod… yes, it was stupid but… she wanted to prove that she could prove that she was worthy of loving Naruto… Running a hand through her blue hair, Hinata took the flashlight from the girl that stood in front of her and stared at the entrance of the cemetery. It was like those cemeteries that you would see in horror films. Something that did frighten her a great deal… giant metal gates with gargoyles atop of the pillars as if they were protecting those who were buried here… though Hinata knew that this was stupid, but her desire to be with Naruto… it was much stronger.

Taking a deep breath, Hinata grabbed the gate and pulled… There was a loud creaking sound as she opened the gate, and opening the dare all the more. There was no turning back for her now… all she had to do was stay here, simple as that.

Though, Hinata wasn't just doing this to get Naruto no… she was also doing this to prove the old stories wrong… Over the years, there have been many deaths here in this place… kids like herself walking around at night only to appear dead in the morning in the arms of one of the statues.

She wanted to prove that it was just a… a fake tale… that it wasn't true.

Taking a deep breath, the blue haired teen turned on the flashlight and saw many gravestones… seeing all the people who were laid to rest here. This had always freaked her out; why that was she never knew… it was only a strange fear of hers to walk around here by herself.

"It's okay Hinata… it's okay… you just have to prove them wrong is all…" Her lavender coloured eyes searched… looking for any signs of monsters that wish to kill her… and throw her into the arms of the statue just like the other students that have come here before her… though so far… nothing…

It was as if the stories were wrong… maybe they were… maybe they were like old wives tales that no one ever knows were even real or not. Taking a deep breath, Hinata ran a hand through her blue hair in relief… looks like things were starting to turn up for her after all. Smiling to herself, Hinata took a seat on what appeared to be a personal family's tomb. Though, she wasn't sure whose it was… she didn't have enough light to see if… though when she did flash the light on the name she could only make out the first two letters… Ky… Whoever had been placed here had been left here alone for a very long time… Hinata didn't know why that was, but knew that it had to be something…

Taking a deep breath, Hinata pulled her knees to her chest as she thought about waiting this all out… staring at her phone, she saw that it was only one minute to midnight… which was weird… thinking that she hadn't been out that long… unless it was from the long chats that she had with those girls before coming in here… Looking at the sky, Hinata couldn't believe that it was the night before Halloween… well, at least till it hit midnight.

Staring at her phone again, Hinata wondered why her phone had suddenly shut off… the battery was full and yet it just turned off… "Maybe I should exchange it…" She mumbled to herself… though still had her watch at least… Flashing the light on her watch, she saw that it was midnight… "Happy Halloween…" She said with a smile and stared at the sky, noticing that it was a full moon.

People had always told her that the border from the human world and the spirit world was thinnest on Halloween… though, she didn't thinking that it was true. For, there was no way that there could be spirits on this night.

Sighing softly, Hinata reached into her purse and pulled out some old newspaper clippings that she had found at the library the other day. Stories telling of those kids that had come here… the only thing that confused Hinata, was that they were always found on Halloween… but why?

Shaking her head, she kept on reading, wondering why all these were taken on the day of Halloween… it didn't make sense…

Suddenly, everything went cold… Hinata rubbed her arms hoping to build up warmth… Taking a deep breath, she slid the papers back in her purse and stood up, there was a strange shiver running up her spine… gulping, Hinata turned around and came face to face with a pair of glowing red eyes. Letting out a loud scream, Hinata ran as fast as she could. Thinking that she had hit her head, which she was dreaming that this had happened but no matter what she did, the strange eyes followed her. Laughed at her, taunting her, it made Hinata want to fight back but… she was too afraid too…

Hinata ran and hid behind a tree, taking deep breaths as she tried to think on what was going on. Was this really happening? Gulping, she turned her head to look from her hiding place, hoping that those eyes hadn't followed her. Sighing in relief, she turned and placed a hand on her heart to help slow it down… Though, when she opened her eyes, Hinata screamed again for now, the eyes that had resided outside that tomb, was a man with those same eyes… long red hair tied back in the middle… fangs, claws… he wore what appeared to be an old style kimono that was deep crimson.

Long sleeves blowing in the wind, the pants he wore were loose and baggy till they reached a few inches above his ankles before wrapping around them tightly in white wraps. Looking at him, Hinata wanted to ask what the hell was he… the strange feeling that coursed through her… it was horrible… it was like she was staring at a beast… a monster…

"Another one has wondered here on this day where this world and the spirit world become one… who would have thought. I thought they would have stopped… unless the protectors have stopped…" Said the man as he bent over and smirked at Hinata, cupping her face in his hand whispering "though, at least I can kill a pretty girl such as yourself this time… give in young one and I shall make your death swift and painless…"

Hinata narrowed her eyes and slapped his hand away from her before getting up and running. She had to get away from this man, had to get out of this place before she ended up like those other teens… unless this is a trick? It has to be… no, the feeling in her was real… this had to be real damn it!

Before she even came close to the gate, something had wrapped around her waist, lifting her in the air. Looking down, Hinata saw her feet dangling from the ground, maybe a few feet in the air… and what had wrapped around her was something furry… and red like the man's hair… Screaming, Hinata screamed for help…

"You'll die here young girl… no one can save you."

"Someone help me!" Shouted Hinata once more, though, with that everything seemed to have gone in slow motion… Hinata opened her eyes and saw an orange flash zipping by, slicing through whatever was holding onto her… she could hear the sound of flesh ripping… sound of blood hitting and staining the grass beneath her… Hinata felt herself falling to the ground only to gasp when someone's arms wrapped around her shoulders and under her legs before running off.

"Damn you!" Shouted the strange red eyed man as Hinata was being carried off.

"It's okay; you can open your eyes…"

Blinking slowly, Hinata opened her eyes and looked up at her saviour… only to gasp and cover her mouth when she saw that it was Naruto… but… how? Why? "What… I don't…" She didn't know how to ask, how could she? The man of her dreams… had saved her from a monster… but why was he here in the first place? Did he hear about her coming here or… was he just walking by when she had yelled for help?

"I came to keep a careful eye on Kyuubi…" Naruto calmly said, was that the name that was on that tomb that she couldn't figure out what had said? Shaking her head, Hinata stared at Naruto's blue eyes… his eyes were serious, almost as if he was expecting another attack… Taking a deep breath, he set Hinata down and sat down next to her, tossing a glowing silver sword on the ground as he took a deep breath in the hopes of calming down his breathing…

"Who's Kyuubi?"

Staring at the sky, Naruto ran a hand through his hair saying "Kyuubi is an old demon whose spirit comes back each Halloween to kill whoever is here… My family had managed to keep him contained but… over the last few years… I had neglected my duty as the protector… it's been like this for the Uzumaki's for over a thousand years…"

"But why?" asked Hinata, curious about why he had to do this… it didn't make sense… why would his family have to stop that thing each and every year? And… what did he mean by neglect his duty? Shaking her head, Hinata kept an eye out hoping that Kyuubi wouldn't find them… she was frightened that he would get her…

"Kyuubi is my ancestor… we feel responsible for him so… everyone in my mother's family have kept a watchful eye over him on every Halloween… but someone always slips by and he kills them, placing them in the statue that resides here to make it seem like God had taken them with mercy… I'm sorry Hinata… if I knew… that you were going to be here I would have warned you not to come here… I would…"

Hinata frowned… Kyuubi was his… no… there is no way that Naruto could be… he's human and yet… that demon… Shaking her head, Hinata stared at Naruto as if she was trying to figure out what he was trying to do… why he was here only to stop a spirit that came back every year on this day… "Naruto… are you sure that you're… related to him…?"

"Yes… I am. Everyone in my family… in my mom's family… our eyes change when we're angry… Remember, that day when you first came to the school?"

Hinata tried to think… when she had first arrived, she had been picked on the very first day that she had arrived… Hinata could faintly remember Naruto standing up to them, and could faintly see a red glow to Naruto's eyes… Why though? Why would he have stood up for her when he didn't even know her? Shaking her head, Hinata whispered "why didn't he come after us?"

"The sword I used to cut one of his tails off would paralyze him for a certain amount of time… Hinata I want you to get out of this place. Don't worry about that damn bet, just get out of here and live. I want you to live damn it, I don't want you to see what I… I can become."

That confused Hinata even more… what did Naruto mean by that? Shaking her head, she pushed herself up saying "why does he keep coming back?"

"We don't know… no matter how many times we beat him each year, he comes back… trying to find a way to fully revive himself… and the only way to do that, is to have a descendent with great power… so far, no one knows who that would be… but our power gets stronger with each generation…" Naruto looked away, picking up his sword as he rose to his feet… this was a new side of Naruto that Hinata never knew about… it was just so strange to see that. Shaking her head, Hinata didn't think that she could leave him now… she may not have had the same training as Naruto, but what she did know was that she couldn't leave him… fearing that she would lose him forever.

"I can't leave…"

"Hinata… forget the damn bet and leave! I don't want another person to die because I failed in my duties understand!" Shouted Naruto, eyes flashing red like Kyuubi's… Irises red like crimson, pupils slitted like a snake… Hinata crossed her arms under her breasts and narrowed her lavender eyes on him proving that she wouldn't leave him…

Running a tired hand through his hair, he said "just stay out of my way and stay safe Hinata. No one was to ever know why I disappear on Halloween… no one… once this night is over, you should forget what had happened… The only one, that will remember will be me." With that, Naruto ran toward Kyuubi, Hinata couldn't see the demon but could clearly see his power… it glowed, swirled like a blaze that tried to spiral around his body. Hinata didn't think that anyone could survive this battle… Hinata knew that… she was told to stay out of the way but she… she couldn't do it…

Running toward the battle, Hinata ran as fast as she could to be with Naruto. She had to be with him to the end… there was this tug deep within her soul that told him to always be with him… it had been like that since the day she first laid eyes on him… he made her life worth living through the hell of school… being without him, it was like to stop breathing…

But when she arrived, Hinata couldn't believe what she was seeing… for, instead of seeing Kyuubi and Naruto fighting, she saw two large foxes battling it out… one was completely red with long rabbit-like ears… while the other was orange with black fox feet, ears tipped black and the ends of the tails, also black… each about nine feet tall, and both having nine tails.

This was unbelievable…

They charged, bit, slashed, and hit each other with their tails. Hinata wanted to scream out to Naruto… Thinking that he was dead… but, something deep within her told her that… that the orange fox was Naruto… There was a strange light around it that… that told her this. That this fox was Naruto… Taking a deep breath, Hinata looked around thinking that maybe there was something that she could do to help. If silver paralyzed it… what would gold do to it?

Pulling out a silver hair pin… it was styled like really long knitting needles that she used to keep her hair up… gold and a little heavy… Looking around, Hinata knew that it wouldn't go through unless it was longer… Finally, Hinata saw something shiny on the ground. Smiling, she ran to it and pulled out the sword that she had seen Naruto use once…

Grabbing some ribbon that she used to use for her hair and tied the two golden hair pins to the sword's tip, and got ready to attack… gold had more properties than silver right? Taking a deep breath, Hinata ran toward the battle, thinking that so long as Naruto could keep her distracted…

Naruto turned his head for a moment seeing Hinata. He did appear shocked for a moment but saw the gold attached to the sword, knowing that Hinata had a plan and quickly bit Kyuubi's neck. Kyuubi roared in pain. Hinata took this as her chance to stop this once and for all. Sliding on the mud (least what she hoped to be mud) and was sliding down on the ground looking up. When she was sure that she was under Kyuubi's chest, she stood up and waited for Naruto to force Kyuubi down more so she could stab him.

As if reading her mind, Naruto pulled down on Kyuubi's throat, making him go closer and closer to the ground. Hinata grinned and got ready to strike, thrusting the sword through the demon's chest, blood splattered on her face and clothes, demon screaming and howling in pain. Standing on his back legs, Kyuubi slashed his claws around, his nine tails whipping around and hitting Hinata… Hinata went flying and smacked into a tree… passing out.

Groaning, Hinata had slowly started to open her eyes… She wondered how she got here… for she had found herself in her bed… at home? Sitting up, Hinata looked around and slapped herself, thinking that she was dead… or dreaming… Nope, alive… Shaking her head, Hinata thought maybe the whole thing had been a dream… Taking a deep breath, the young woman got out of bed and went to go wash up for school…

Though, the dream she had… it kept flowing through her mind… thinking if it had been real or not…

Sighing, Hinata had taken off her shirt when she saw something strange… there was a small bruise on her left shoulder… Tilting her head, she touched it and hissed in pain… if that was there did that mean… Quickly, Hinata pulled on a pink shirt and ran to her purse and pulled out the hair pins… they were drenched in blood… Though, it still confused her on how the Kyuubi could bleed if it was a ghost.

Looks like she had to talk to Naruto…

When she had changed into a pair of black pants and ran out the door and headed to the school. Looking around, everyone just stared at Hinata, whispering something when they stared at her. Shrugging them off, Hinata walked around the school, wondering if Naruto was here… Though, before she knew it there was a voice behind her…

"Hinata…"

Yelping, Hinata turned around and came face to face with the blonde teen… "Naruto… I need to talk to you…" Nodding, Naruto lead the way to a nice quite place where no one ever goes. Once the young lavender eyed woman was sure that they were alone, she asked "did… that happen last night? With the Kyuubi…?"

"Yes…"

"How do I remember though? You said I would forget…"

"I can't say Hinata… even I don't know… maybe, you have a kind of immunity to spells… No one would have remembered that… Though, I thank you for helping me rid this world of Kyuubi's return…" Naruto said with a soft smile, which told the girl that he was really happy that it was over…

Before she could say anything though, Naruto pulled Hinata close to him and kissed her deeply… least, now there won't be any more deaths in the cemetery… for, Kyuubi's death was the last one, and the start of Naruto's and Hinata's relationship.


	3. Vampire Story

_Ever since school started this year, I didn't know what to do… Sure, I've been going to this school since my freshmen year of high school… but, what I hadn't expected was to meet the new student… his name is Naruto Uzumaki… he was everything I've always wanted in a man… tall, sparkling eyes that shined even in the dark… and, a strange aura of mystery about him…_

_It made me curious about him, made me wonder what kind of life he had… But, no matter what I just couldn't get close enough to him… for every time I would get close to him, I would chicken out cause of his hard cold glare… and there was the strange sense of danger I felt when I was near… Yet, it didn't stop me from trying to build up the courage to get close to him… but what I hadn't expected… was what had brought us together…_

Yawning, Hinata lied her head on the lunch table… she hadn't expected to get through morning classes well due to her lack of sleep. Nothing had filled her mind but nightmares of Naruto being in the shadows with glowing red eyes… she wasn't even sure why she had those nightmares but… it didn't stop her from wanting to get close to him…

"Hey Hinata, you okay?" asked Sakura as she walked on over, taking a seat next to Hinata. The Hinata looked up at the pink haired and green eyed girl through her blue bangs. Not really sure what to say to her friend… her mind was still groggy from lack of sleep but, she just smiled a bit, trying to tell Sakura that she hadn't had a lot of sleep lately.

"How about you go to the nurse's office to get some sleep," suggested the pink haired girl to the tired blue haired girl and lavender eyed girl.

Hinata couldn't help but smile a bit, maybe that would do her a world of good right now… Taking a deep breath, the blue haired woman got up and started to walk toward the door, her eyes half open and blurred from sleep. Though, Hinata yelped when the door swung open and hit her in the face. Causing her to fall over, holding her face…

Looking up, Hinata blinked through the tears of pain as she stared at who had opened the door… Naruto… a tall teen man that has beautiful sparkly blue eyes… spiky blonde hair and three whisker-like marks on his cheeks… most of his clothes were black with orange flames… over his black t-shirt was a long black leather trench coat…

"Naruto?" Hinata said with confusion, her voice slightly muffled… though, when she stared at him… Naruto's eyes narrowed, his skin paled as if there was something that was making him sick to his stomach. Moving her hand away from her face, on her palm was blood… the hit had caused her nose to bleed. Yelping, the young woman got up and ran out of the room and to the washroom.

That had been so embarrassing; she hadn't expected to see Naruto today at all… Whimpering, she ran through the doors of the girl's washroom and went straight to the sink to wash up the blood the stained her hands and face. Blinking back tears, the young woman tried to think on why Naruto had paled like that… it made her wonder…

Maybe he was afraid of blood…?

Once the young woman was done washing up, she went to her class, not having enough time to go have a nap with the bell ringing… Sighing softly, Hinata sat in the middle of the classroom, sitting behind Naruto… he just sat there… his black headband draped over the back of his head down to the middle of his back… it suited him.

He would never notice her…

Sighing, the young woman just started to write down whatever was on the chalkboard for her notes. With the test coming up, the young woman wondered why Naruto always glared at her like that… why he never spoke to anyone… it was as if he was a mute… Was he? Frowning, Hinata finished her notes, staring at Naruto as she tried to figure him out… but no matter what… nothing came to mind….

Naruto was a great mystery to her… he was handsome… could have any girl he wanted (Not Sakura or Ino) and yet, he doesn't talk to them, acting as if he was too good for them but with her… he just glared at her as if she had done something wrong. And she couldn't figure out what that might be… Yawning, Hinata slowly drifted off to sleep… her mind filled with dreams of Naruto.

Hinata was running late, she was supposed to be done work an hour ago but sadly, her boss needed her to stay longer so she could take a note on inventory… sadly, it was dark out cause of that. And it was something she hated, Hinata wasn't a coward no, but she didn't like being out by herself so late at night, it frightened her a great deal.

Taking a deep breath, Hinata held her purse tightly to her bosom trying to help calm herself down, hoping that would be enough to calm her down… Though, as she walked Hinata had failed to notice the three men that were following her since she had left the store. Her mind had been so confused about Naruto that she couldn't or wouldn't take notice in what was going on behind her. Sighing, she looked at the sky wondering if there was a reason for why Naruto hated her…

Click…

Click…

Click…

Blinking in confusion, the blue haired teen turned around and saw the three men, though she thought nothing of it. Taking a deep breath, she kept on walking, though she couldn't help but think of that strange feeling that was creeping down her spine… as if those men were after her for something…

But, just to be sure that they were following her, Hinata turned the corner and kept on walking… the clicking of their shoes hitting pavement… they were following her… Gulping, Hinata started to run… hoping to get away from them, the thought of them catching up to her it frightened her, made her skin crawl at the very thought of it. Taking a deep breath, Hinata turned again, only to find herself blocked off by a tall apartment building.

Gulping, Hinata turned hoping to get out of this place… but that idea had disappeared when she saw those three men behind her. She didn't dare take notice in their appearance, but the only thing that she had noticed was the beer cans that they had in their hand, hanging by the rings that dangled from their fingers.

"Looky what we got here… a woman…" said the man in the middle…

"Check out her rack…" said the man on the left.

"Looks like the gods would give us fun after all." Said the man on the right…

Hinata gulped, she backed away, hoping that she could think of something that would get her away from these men. But no matter what she thought of, nothing would help her in this situation, least not in time. The men started to walk toward her… Hinata's fear was starting to build with each step that these men took toward her. She almost screamed, that was… until there was a sound of a car screeching toward them.

Blinking, Hinata looked up and saw a black sports car with an orange stripe… why did that car look familiar? Shaking her head, the young woman gulped, not sure if it was another one of their friends or if it was someone different… she didn't know what was going to happen. Though, what she hadn't expected was to see… was Naruto…

Staring at him in shock, Hinata saw the dark glare that Naruto gave those other men as he walked toward them.

"Naruto…?"

"Get in the car Hinata… Now." Hinata gulped but listened and ran to the car. Not really sure why he was here… though, when she heard screams, Hinata couldn't help but turn around. Naruto was… attacking them with his teeth. Gulping, she wasn't sure what was going on, or why he was doing that. But, when she saw Naruto turn in the light of one of the street lamps… Hinata gasped.

For she had seen _fangs._

This can't be happening… this, this just can't be happening… Shaking her head, Hinata tried to think of something that could help her process what she was seeing… okay, Naruto had fangs maybe… no, he never had before, she's seen him yawn before and he had _never_ had those fangs before. Though, when Naruto had bitten those men they had just fallen over as if they were in shock or just simply passed out. At the moment, Hinata just didn't know what to expect…

"That should stop them from trying to rap other girls…" Naruto whispered softly, his voice… it was deep… rich… smooth and as soft as velvet… It was something that she had always dreamed of to hear but… Naruto… what was he? "Hinata, you alright?" He asked, standing right in front of her… when did Naruto get there? "Please say something Hinata." Naruto said with a frown on his face.

"You're a vampire…"

He just sighed and scratched the back of his head while looking away from her. Sighing softly, Naruto just stared at Hinata with a frown, was he upset? Dear god does that mean he's going to drain her blood? "Calm down Hinata, I'm not going to drink your blood." Wait, did he just guess what she was thinking or was it the expression on her face? "I knew you were thinking that I was going to drink your blood because I read your mind."

"What?"

Naruto just chuckled and steered Hinata toward his car, Hinata didn't want to go in the car with him, yet at the same time she did… Though, she just walked with him to the passenger's side of the car and took a seat. Naruto just smiled softly at her and walked to the other side of the car and sighed softly. He didn't start up the engine, and it was starting to worry her… It made her wonder what was going on…

"So, you got questions because of what you've seen correct? Ask away…" Naruto whispered softly, leaning back in his seat… Least he knew that she had questions for him… though she wasn't sure what to ask first…

Taking a deep breath, Hinata turned and stared at Naruto noticing that his fangs were gone… "You are a vampire right?" He only nodded, okay… That answered one of her questions… even if he didn't say anything… "Are those men… dead?"

"No, I only drained the lust that they had for you."

"What?"

Naruto laughed softly as he calmly started to explain. "You see, some vampires have… certain tastes in blood while others just drink whatever they want. Me, I drink those who feel lust… It doesn't matter what kind of lust it is, so long as it is lust I drink it and the one whose blood had been drained will no longer feel what our affinity was."

So… he doesn't kill those who he drains… he… he just drinks whatever emotion they had… Blinking innocently, Hinata stared at Naruto, trying to think of what next to say. Taking a deep breath, Hinata whispered "why were you always so cold to me?"

"Cause I didn't want to get too close to you. I didn't want what I felt for you to get stronger… but, I couldn't help it. I couldn't stay away from you. I visited you when you were sleeping…" Wait… if he did that then… did that mean he heard her… "Yeah… I know you talk in your sleep. So you think I'm sexy as hell huh?" Naruto chuckled causing Hinata to blush crimson. Why her?

It's been a week since that incident had happened… Hinata knew that she shouldn't be happy that had happened to her. That she hadn't been so close to getting rapped, but, if it hadn't been for that than…

"Hey Hinata over here!" shouted Naruto as he waved over from his car. Which had made Hinata smile softly at him since that day; she and Naruto had started dating… She couldn't help but nuzzle Naruto when she had walked in the car. Taking a deep breath, Hinata stared at Naruto and couldn't help but smile. "What are you thinking about Hinata?" asked Naruto with a soft and gentle smile.

"What the future will hold for us…" Hinata answered, only to kiss Naruto happily before he drove off to school. Hinata was happy, she got the one she loves… and she was happy that he loved her just as much as she loved him… maybe even more than that. They lived their lives together… and turned Hinata into a vampire when they were done high school, and had a happy family…

The End.


	4. Mistletoe

It was Christmas Eve, and through the village of Konoha was nothing but snow that blanketed the village in a silver blanket that sparkled at night. Everything was quite through the village, the only sound that was created through the night were the sounds at the Hyuuga compound. That's right; there was a Christmas Party at the Hyuuga Heiress home.

It had been a long week for the blue haired ninja Hinata Hyuuga. She had spent the whole week baking, cleaning, and getting the mansion ready for her guests tonight. Though, the more she thought about everyone coming, it made her wonder if Naruto would show up… The thought of Naruto coming… it made her blush a soft rosy pink.

"Naruto… will this be the night you notice me more?" asked the young girl, not really sure if Naruto really would notice her since… he had feelings for Sakura rather than herself.

Sighing sadly, the young woman wondered if Naruto would notice her if he showed up… dance with her… kiss… Shaking her head, Hinata had a feeling that he wouldn't. After all, she barely ever spoke to him. And when she did, she always fainted… Though, he hadn't spoken a word to her since her confession. Not even after the war he didn't speak to her… the only time he did, was when he had taken a hit for her, asking if she was alright.

Otherwise, he never spoke to her.

Sighing softly, Hinata looked out the window of her home, staring at the snowflakes that gently started to fall from the sky. It was so beautiful; it was almost as if the stars themselves were coming down to celebrate the wonderful holiday. But, not even the sight of snow could cheer her up. Yawning, the young woman thought that maybe she should take a nap… she had been working nonstop for a few days now and knew that a nice nap would give her the energy that she would need to finish up her work.

Sighing softly, Hinata walked over to the couch and lied down. Staring up at the ceiling for a moment as she tried to think on what she should do next… she had finished baking all the treats and cooking the meal for tonight… but the only thing that she hadn't done was decorate the house… but, thankfully her little sister had promised to help her with that.

Yawning one last time, the young woman slowly drifted off to sleep… her dreams filled with the idea of being with Naruto.

_Hinata wasn't sure where she was, all she could see was fields of snow, snowflakes falling from the darkened night sky. It almost seemed like she was by herself in this world… Shaking her head, the blue haired woman took a step forward, only to blink when she felt something cold beneath her feet… wait feet? Looking down, the young woman saw that she wasn't wearing her usual clothes… no, she was wearing a long white dress that just passed her knees…_

_And she wasn't wearing any shoes… strange… also, why wasn't she cold right now?_

_Rubbing her arms with unease, Hinata's lavender coloured eyes looked at her surroundings, hoping to find any sign of a living person here… she was a little nervous, and frightened. Though, she wouldn't admit that part to anyone… it was hard enough being the heir to the Hyuuga Clan…_

_"Hinata?"_

_Gulping, Hinata slowly turned around thinking that she had heard the voice of a man that she had always wanted to be with… Staring at her was a tall man with spiky blonde hair with two locks hanging over his headband. Hinata never knew why he decided to grow out his hair but… it suited him in a way… His sparkling blue eyes shined with happiness…_

_He was wearing his traditional orange and black jump suit… something that suited him so well that it made her face blush… "Naruto…?" She was deeply confused, wondering why Naruto was here in the snow with her… it was… strange, yet her heart was beating quickly, wildly in her chest. It was almost as if she had a drum beating in her chest rather than a heart._

_"Hinata, I came… to be with you… I want to be with you, I love you…"_

_Hinata's face went crimson, he… he said… oh this was a dream come true! Smiling, the young woman didn't know what to do… she didn't know if she should run into his arms and kiss him or… let him come to her. It was so confusing… Naruto Uzumaki was the only man that she had ever loved and yet… she had always thought that he would never have any kind of feelings for her but, here he is. Staring at her with his beautiful ocean blue eyes… his eyes sparkled with an emotion that she's never seen before… least, not on him…_

_Shaking her head, Hinata looked up when she saw a shadow looming over her. Blinking in confusion, the lavender eyed woman looked up when she saw him standing in front of her. She didn't even notice him coming near her… it was strange… but, she didn't care. All Hinata cared about was that Naruto was paying attention to her._

_Soon, Hinata felt arms circling around her waist, pulling her close to his warm chest. Feeling the warmth made her shiver, feeling the cold… It was horrible… the cold, but being with Naruto felt so right. So nice… Letting out a soft sigh of content, Hinata laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart beating in his chest. Though, something… something felt off…_

_She wasn't' sure what it was, but… something felt strange right now… and why was it getting… warmer?_

_When that realization hit her, Naruto tightened his hold on her. And what was that strange pressure? Like something was pressing down on her from all sides. Shaking her head, Hinata looked up hoping to see if Naruto knew why it was getting harder and harder to move… But what she saw… it made her blood go cold. For staring down at her was a pair of blood red eyes…_

_"Naruto… what happened to you?" She said with a shaky voice, not sure what to do… what to think… the only thing her body was telling her was to run for safety. But, she couldn't… Naruto's grip was getting stronger and stronger… it was as if he was going to break her spine in half like a twig._

_"I'm a demon Hinata… and like all demons… we crush anyone… kill anyone for the joy of their blood staining our claws."_

_The blue haired ninja was afraid now… she struggled in his grip, hoping to break free from his grasp. But his strong arms were tightening their hold on her. Hinata just stared at Naruto with fear in her expression. Naruto's face started to change. The whisker marks on his cheeks grew thicker… his hair growing wilder. He grew fangs… no!_

_"Any last words Hinata?" whispered Naruto when he leaned closer to her ear. His breath made shivers run down her spine… not shivers of pleasure sadly, but of fear…_

_The young woman started to cry, she wanted this to end… "Please don't Naruto… I love you…"_

_"That would have touched me if I was human… but I'm not. I'm a beast." With those words, Naruto ran his hand through Hinata's chest, causing the young woman to scream…_

Hinata woke up with a jolt; wildly looking around for any signs of Naruto… nothing… she was in her home… Rubbing her forehead, the young woman tried to think why she would have a dream like that… there was no way that it could be possible… Running a shaky hand through her sweaty blue hair, she got up and went to the bathroom to have a nice shower… Maybe it would make her feel better.

Though, before she got to her room to get herself a set of clothes to wear for the party, she saw a note from Sakura and Ino. Telling her that her father had let them in so they could decorate for her… And, that they got her an outfit for the party that they were sure that Naruto would love to see her in…

_'Why did I tell them about my love for Naruto?'_ She asked herself, thinking that it had been a good idea at the time but now that they knew… it was just a bad idea, trying to get her to wear clothes to show off her figure so Naruto would notice her more…

Shrugging, she grabbed the package and walked into her bathroom and set it on the counter before staring at her reflection… she looked like she had just seen hell… Shaking her head, Hinata knew that it was the dream… the glowing red eyes that Naruto had… it had frightened her… But, she knew that wasn't the Naruto that she fell in love with. Naruto… was a good person and always would be.

Taking a deep breath, the young woman stripped herself free of her clothes and stepped in the shower after she turned on the water to the right temperature… As she let the warm water hit her body, she tried to think on how she would greet everyone… how to thank Sakura and Ino for decorating the house while she slept… it was such a lovely gesture that it deserved a present… unless she got a way for them to kiss their men. But, highly doubted that would happen with Sai since he keeps his emotions bottled up.

Washing her hair with her favourite jasmine shampoo and rinsed it through her soft blue locks. Her lavender eyes couldn't help but think if the dream had some kind of meaning… if it meant that something bad was going to happen at the party if Naruto showed up… The more she thought about it, the more she knew that it was just a silly thought. There was no way that it could happen after all…

Dreams like that couldn't really happen… right?

Once Hinata had lathered her of her vanilla body wash and rinsed that off, she turned off the water and wrapped a towel around her body before walking over to the sink to brush her teeth. Her eyes still had the frightened shadows in them but otherwise, she looked a lot better than before. Giving her reflection a smile, Hinata knew that she would have to get through this night somehow…

Taking a deep breath, she stared at the package and ripped the paper open and blinked at what she saw. "No way… Not another stupid outfit…" She groaned out in defeat.

Well, it was time for the party… well, over an hour into the party and almost everyone was here. Sakura came with Sasuke who, of course looked moody as usual. Ino came in with Sai who just smiled like usual though it wasn't real like it usually was. Both girls wore beautiful dresses… Sakura wore a dark red dress with a black sash around her waist, and the dress had a slice going up the leg and ending at her thigh giving her a bit of a sexy appeal.

While Ino's dress was purple but instead of it touching the ground like Sakura's, her dress reached her knees and had those slices at sides but not very long.

Sakura had grown out her pink hair a bit over the years since she cut it off during the exams, her hair now reached the middle of her back like it did when they were twelve… Her green eyes sparkled with joy… something Hinata envied… Looking over at Ino, who decided just to keep her hair up to her shoulders so it wouldn't get in the way of her training… her sky blue eyes shined just as brightly as Sakura's…

"Hello Hinata… you look lovely in that Santa outfit." Said Sai with his trademark smile in place, though Hinata just sighed; the outfit was nice but it just clung tightly to her… It was a simple red dress with no sleeves or straps… it clung to her breasts which is how it was able to stay on in the first place… A strip of fluffy white cloth decorated the top of the outfit, making it a little fancier… The dress itself went to her thighs revealing some skin… but like the top, the hem was also decorated with the same white fluff…

To go along the outfit were the red and white stripped stockings that went up to her thighs. Red gloves that went up her arms that ended at her elbows. Which, a ring of white fluff was around her elbows… and, to finish off the outfit was a Santa hat that was just like any other…

The young woman tugged a bit at the outfit… the only part of it that didn't cling to her was the bottom of the skirt… it was as if she was in a permanent spin… Sighing softly, Hinata stared at Sakura and Ino who were giggling.

"You two are evil you know that? I'm just thankful my father isn't here to see this." She said with a glare, only to sigh in defeat. Hinata knew that they only wanted to help her get with Naruto but… their ideas were a little weird… but they always did tell her that Naruto was a bit of a pervert since he did hang out with the pervert sage…

"Yes we are, but Naruto would have to be blind not to notice you Hinata." Said Sakura with a bright smile, which only made Hinata sigh… yeah, okay Naruto would have to be blind not to notice her but… she hoped that he wouldn't get the wrong idea… that she wasn't dressing up like this cause she wanted too but… because Ino and Sakura took her other clothes so she was stuck wearing this tonight… (So evil… evil, evil girls…)

"I'm sure the dope will notice you Hinata. Just relax." Calmly said Sasuke, if anyone was right it was Sasuke… he was one of the brightest students at Konoha, everyone knew that.

Taking a deep breath, Hinata gave them a soft smile, knowing that they were right… she had to be positive… that Naruto would come and notice her… even if she had wanted him to notice her in a different outfit instead of this one…

"Well, while Hinata waits for Naruto shall we go and dance?" suggested Ino with a smile.

"Yes of course Ino." Said Sakura with a nod, only than to cling to Sasuke's arm, who only smiled in return… it was so strange to see how much Sasuke had changed since the war… he was a different man… and everyone was thankful for that.

As they walked away, Hinata heard what Sai had to say… which had made her blush crimson…

"Naruto will notice Hinata… after all, her breasts are DD…"

With that, there was a loud slap courtesy of Ino…

Hinata sighed softly and went to go greet everyone else that was just coming to the party… Though, she hoped that Naruto wouldn't see her in this outfit… Not until she would have time to change into some other clothes… Maybe her mother had some old clothes that would fit her right about now. Shaking her head, Hinata just smiled at everyone when they entered the mansion.

Still no sign of Naruto… maybe… maybe he wasn't coming after all… Maybe it was just wishful thinking for him to come. Maybe, Naruto had a last minute mission that he had to do. Sighing softly, the young woman closed the door when the last couple arrived and went to the stage…

"Hey everyone, it looks like everyone is here. Who's ready to party?" Everyone cheered while holding up glasses of champagne. Hinata just smiled and went to the Karaoke machine and started to play one of her favourite songs. Smiling, the music started to play and she just smiled.

_Sparks fly  
>It's like electricity<br>I might die  
>When I forget how to breathe<br>You get closer and there's  
>No where in this world I'd rather be<br>Time stops  
>Like everything around me<br>Is frozen  
>And nothing matters but these<br>Few moments when you open my mind to things  
>I've never seen<em>

Hinata just smiled when everyone cheered for her. Yeah, the party was great… but too bad that Naruto never showed up… Sai and Ino were leaning into each other, bright and cheerful smiles on their faces. They moved side to side as she sang.

_'Cause when I'm kissing u  
>My senses come alive<br>Almost like the puzzle piece  
>I've been trying to find<br>Falls right into place  
>You're all that it takes<br>My doubts fade away  
>When I'm kissing u<em>

Hinata looked through the crowd, thinking that she would see Naruto but again, no… she saw Sasuke and Sakura holding each other and staring each other with love in their eyes. Something that she wished would happen for her with herself and Naruto. Staring at the crowd, she just smiled, wanting to pretend to be happy… for their sake.

_When I'm kissing u  
>It all starts making sense<br>And all the questions  
>I've been asking in my head<br>Like are you the one  
>Should I really trust<br>Crystal clear it becomes  
>When I'm kissing u<em>

Looking around, Hinata had so many questions… wondering why he wasn't here… it made her wonder if he even cared about her… least, more than a friend. Sighing softly to herself, Hinata just gave a soft smile to everyone when she saw their concerned faces. They all knew that she was expecting Naruto… her crush had been a little obvious she supposed.

_Past loves  
>They never got very far<br>Wall's up, made sure  
>I guarded my heart<br>And I promise I wouldn't do this till  
>I knew it was right for me<em>

Hinata guessed… that with Naruto's past loves that he would never care for her… not like that anyway. Running a hand through a few locks of her hair, she just looked out the window and saw the snowflakes falling gently from the sky… snow was always so pure till it hit the ground… like her love for the blonde ninja. Giving a smile to everyone, Hinata just smiled at everyone, swaying her body side to side with the rhythm.

_But no one (no one)  
>No guy that I met before<br>Could make me (make me)  
>Feel so right and secure<br>And have you noticed  
>I lose my focus<br>And the world around me disappears_

Even if Naruto loved someone else… she would never stop loving him. Her love for Naruto was never going to end… she just loves him too much to stop loving him. But, that's what happens when you have a love… a first love and only love. No matter how much time flies by for you, it's never ending…

_'Cause when I'm kissing you  
>My senses come alive<br>Almost like the puzzle piece  
>I've been trying to find<br>Falls right into place  
>You're all that it takes<br>My doubts fade away  
>When I'm kissing you<em>

That was a dream Hinata knew that she would never have… She would never have a kiss from Naruto… her… her blonde and knuckle headed ninja… a knuckle headed but very brave and kind ninja… She gave a soft yet loving smile, her thoughts filled with nothing but Naruto…

_When I'm kissing you  
>It all starts making sense<br>And all the questions  
>I've been asking in my head<br>Like are you the one  
>Should I really trust<br>Crystal clear it becomes  
>When I'm kissing you<em>

Hinata wished it was that simple… but deep in her heart she knew that it wasn't possible. Looking back at the crowd and saw all the couples that were there… even Shikamaru had someone with him… Tamari… Some of the Sand villagers came to the party since the treaty was made. It made everything better since there wasn't going to be anymore wars now…

_I've never felt nothin like this  
>You're making me open up<br>No point in even trying to fight this  
>It kinda feels like it's love<em>

Hinata stared at the crowd, they all had smiling faces… she guessed that they thought she was strong for holding in all of her emotional pain about not being able to be with Naruto… maybe… maybe she should just move on… maybe she should just find someone else instead… Naruto would never be with her no matter how much she wishes for it. It was a dream that shall never come true…

Cause when I'm kissing you  
>My senses come alive<br>Almost like the puzzle piece  
>I've been trying to find<br>Falls right into place  
>You're all that it takes<br>My doubts fade away  
>When I'm kissing you<p>

Staring at the crowd, Hinata thought that she heard the sound of a door opening… was someone just getting here now? Was someone late because of something important happening before hand? Or was it just something else? She hoped that it was something important… though, she didn't dare turn to the front door, not yet.

_When I'm kissing you  
>It all starts making sense<br>And all the questions  
>I've been asking in my head<br>Like are you the one  
>Should I really trust<br>Crystal clear it becomes  
>When I'm kissing you<em>

Hinata finished the song and was happy that everyone was enjoying themselves. Cheering as she got off the stage. She gave them all smiles as they patted her back and whistled at her. She guessed that was cause of her outfit. Just as she was leaving the crowd, Hinata bumped into someone…

Looking up, she was about to say sorry till her breath got caught in her throat. Staring down at her was a pair of beautiful ocean blue eyes… A tall blonde man with three whisker marks on each cheek… his blonde hair was a little longer… more so than the dream… His body looked… a little more muscular… even when she bumped into him, she felt his abs… his pecks… That and she could clearly see them through his black t-shirt, which also clung to his muscular arms and shoulders.

"Na… Naruto…"

"Hey Hinata, sorry I'm late."

Naruto just gave her a big goofy smile, one that made her heart beat rapidly in her chest… Her face was tinted a soft pink… Hinata didn't know what to do… she… she had to get away… She just had to get away right now. Shaking her head, Hinata got out of Naruto's arms and ran as quickly as she could. But, for some reason she thought that she heard Naruto's shouts of protest.

"He came… why did I run?" Hinata asked herself when she went to the back porch… She didn't understand… Shaking her head, the young woman looked up at the sky, it was a full moon… clear skies yet it still snowed… It was truly a beautiful sight…

Burring her face in her hands, the young woman sobbed to herself, why did she run? Was it because of the nightmare? Did she think that it was going to happen in real life? Was that why she ran, cause of the nightmare that she had only hours ago? Looking back up at the sky, Hinata's face was stained with a few tears… Why did such a perfect night have to be ruined because of a nightmare?

Rubbing her arms, Hinata knew… that she would have to go inside soon… she was a little cold from wearing this outfit… But… "I can't face him… I just can't…"

"Can't face who?"

Hinata gasped and turned around; standing there with a calm expression was Naruto. In his hand, was his black and orange jacket… the one that he always wore… Orange was really his colour but… it confused her on why he wasn't wearing it… Maybe, he just wasn't affected by the cold like she was… Though, more of his skin was covered than hers… "Naruto um… what brings you out here?"

"You did… I… I thought something was wrong so…" Naruto turned away a bit, his face tinted pink almost like hers was… Why was he blushing though? Was he cold or was it something else? She wasn't sure what it could be at the moment… but what she did know was that… wait was he worried about her?

"Were you worried about me?" Hinata asked with a shiver, she had forgotten that they were outside, and she was freezing horrible… Naruto opened up his jacket and went behind the cold woman and draped it over her shoulders. She didn't know what to say… but… "Thank you…"

Naruto smiled at her and said "you're welcome Hinata…" He scratched the back of his head, something he did when he was nervous or excited about something… But, what would cause him to do that now? Tilting her head to the side, Hinata tried to think of anything that would have him either excited or nervous… or was it a mixture of both? Was it because she was wearing this outfit?

"You okay?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine Hinata. Don't worry…"

Hinata didn't know what to say next. Or what to even ask… it was as if they just couldn't really do anything but small talk… It made her afraid that he couldn't talk to her because of how she was dressed… it just didn't make this any easier at all. "Naruto… why did you follow me?" asked the young woman as she stared up at the blonde haired ninja.

Giving a small smile, Naruto looked up at the sky before turning back to her. "I was worried about you. I thought that… maybe you were upset with me because I was late coming to the party." Hinata just blinked at him in shock. He thought she was upset over that? Giving a small smile, she tried to tell him that she wasn't upset over that. There was just no possible way that she could be mad at him…

"Hinata…"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you really come out here?"

Hinata couldn't help but stare at him in shock. Did he know about the nightmare? If he did how was that possible? There was no way that he could have known, she didn't tell anyone about the nightmare… But, what confused her more was why he would think she was mad at him, only to just ask her why she really did come out here… maybe he had a sixth sense about this or something…

"It's stupid…"

"It isn't stupid if it worries you like this…"

She just sighed… and started to explain about the nightmare. How it started where she was by herself, only for it to have him turn into some kind of demon man… and him killing her. It was strange to her, that she would even spill the terrors of her nightmare to him in the first place…

"Are you afraid of me now?"

"No of course not! I… I…"

"You what?"

Hinata didn't know what to say… it wasn't like she could just spit out what she wanted to say right? It was so embarrassing to tell him again that she loves him even though she had that nightmare. Though, before Hinata could get the words out again, some music started to play… it was a beautiful song…

_I was a quick wet boy, diving too deep for coins  
>All of your street light eyes wide on my plastic toys<br>Then when the cops closed the fair, I cut my long baby hair  
>Stole me a dog-eared map and called for you everywhere <em>

The sound of a guitar filled the silence… Hinata looked up at Naruto who just smiled at her. He reached out to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and laid his forehead over hers. "May I have this dance Hinata?" He whispered softly, his voice… it was so soft that she didn't know would be possible for him… Her only responds, was wrapping her arms around his neck and a soft smile.

Naruto couldn't help but smile back at her and lifting his head off of hers and stared at her, his eyes sparkling in the dim light of the moon shining down on them. His beautiful eyes… Hinata laid her head on his chest, listening to the sound of his heart beating as they swayed side to side with the sound of the music…

_Have I found you  
>Flightless bird, jealous, weeping or lost you, american mouth<br>Big pill looming _

Hinata never knew that he would want to dance with her… this was a dream come true. It was as if she was dreaming, that was how perfect this was for her… The soft tune of guitars… the soft voices of the singers… The only thing missing… was a kiss…

"Hinata…"

"Yes Naruto?" Hinata looked up at him and stared at him with soft lavender coloured eyes. Wondering what he would want to say to her… What could he say that could either make this moment better, or ruin it…? Naruto moved one of his arms and gently cupped her left cheek with his palm. Hinata couldn't help but lean into it with a soft blush on her face. Her eyes drifted closed as she enjoyed the touch…

_Now I'm a fat house cat  
>Nursing my sore blunt tongue<br>Watching the warm poison rats curl through the wide fence cracks  
>Pissing on magazine photos<br>Those fishing lures thrown in the cold  
>And clean blood of Christ mountain stream <em>

"Hinata… I've wanted to tell you this since the war ended… I couldn't before… because I was worried that something would happen to us." Naruto began; Hinata slowly opened her eyes, wanting to hear what he had to say… What could he possibly want to tell her that he couldn't before? Staring at him with half lidded eyes, she ignored the music in the background, just wanting to hear Naruto's beautiful voice…

"I wanted to tell you what I feel for you…" He whispered, rubbing his thumb across her cheek. Hinata blushed crimson… her eyes widening at the thought of Naruto confessing his feelings for her… were they good? Were they bad? She didn't know… but she had to know… she just had to know. Naruto closed his eyes for a moment as if to collect his thoughts… what was he trying to tell her?

"Hinata… when you were struck down by Pein… I felt my heart stop… I felt consuming rage thinking that I'd never see you again. I thought… that I only thought of you as my friend. But I thought of you much more than that…"

_Have I found you  
>Flightless bird, grounded, bleeding or lost you, american mouth<br>Big pill stuck going down_

Hinata stared at him in shock… he thought of her… "Naruto…"

"Please let me finish Hinata… if I don't get it out now I'll lose my nerve…" Hinata just nodded and gently grabbed his arm, telling him to keep going with what he wanted to say… Naruto just gave her a soft smile as he leaned in a little closer to her. "I feared that I'd never get the chance to tell you that… I love you."

Hinata stared at Naruto with tears shining in her eyes. Naruto leaned close and gently wiped her tears away with his thumbs. Giving a smile he just stared at her, eyes shining with the emotion that she had seen on Sasuke's eyes when he stared at Sakura. This was the moment that she had been waiting for… this was what she had wanted to hear from him for so long…

"Please Hinata… tell me that you still mean those words you said to me when you tried to protect me…" pleaded Naruto, as he stared at her with his ocean blue eyes… the eyes that she loves so very much. Giving a soft and gentle smile, she didn't think her words would help but… what she did know… was that she could say those three words one more time… just for him… just him…

"I love you…"

Naruto smiled and laid his forehead against hers once again. The song had lost its lyrics and just played the soft strums of the guitar… Hinata smiled, though… what she hadn't expected to see was something hanging over them. Blinking, she pulled away from Naruto and looked up.

"Naruto… look…"

Naruto looked up and he chuckled. Hinata guessed… that the girls knew that this was going to happen somehow… that her and Naruto would come out here where they would be alone… confess their feelings and everything…

For above them, was mistletoe…

Naruto looked back down at Hinata and smiled at her. "So, looks like we have to kiss huh?" Hinata just nodded, though… her face was still crimson… she had never kissed anyone before… and this had been her dream since they were twelve years old and now… she was too afraid to kiss him… Fearing that he would hate it… that he would leave her…

Naruto leaned closer to Hinata as he closed his eyes… Hinata knew what was coming… this was it… he was really going to kiss her. Hinata knew that she had to close her eyes. That she had to let him kiss her… that he was just as nervous as her about the kiss. Slowly, Hinata closed her eyes and waited for it to happen.

Soon, Naruto pressed his lips against Hinata's… and it was all that she had dreamed it would be. His lips were soft… warm… and sweet… It was the most passionate and wonderful kiss that she thought possible… the kisses that she had always imagined from Naruto in her dreams were nothing compared to this.

This kiss… it was perfect.

Naruto pulled back and held Hinata close to his chest. She could feel his heart pounding in his chest; she knew that he had thought the same thing about the kiss as she did… And Hinata couldn't help but smile at him. Smiling softly, Hinata laid her head on his chest, wanting to enjoy being in his arms forever… she felt so safe… secure… something that she never knew that would be possible.

"Hinata… I want to ask you one thing… I know it's soon but… since we… we've known each other since we were kids…" Naruto coughed a bit in his arm as he dropped his arms from her waist and pulled back as he reached in his pocket for something. It made Hinata wonder what he was looking for. Tilting her head, the young woman kept thinking on what he was trying to do…

Grinning, Naruto pulled out a small box… and got down on one knee and opened the box revealing a ring with a gold band… and a white diamond… "Hinata Hyuuga… please marry me." Hinata couldn't help but stare at him in shock. This really had to be a dream… but, it was a good one at that. Smiling, Hinata fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around him, tears of joy streamed down her face.

"Yes, yes I'll marry you Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto smiled and pulled her hand toward him… and sliding the ring on her ring finger. Hinata couldn't believe it, not only did she kiss Naruto but… he proposed to her on the same day! This was wonderful! Naruto smiled and kissed her again. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

For the rest of the night, Naruto and Hinata danced outside… under the mistletoe that had brought them together… Even after years had gone by, they kept and preserved it… wanting to remember the very item that had brought them together…

The End.


	5. Bad Boy Valentine

_It was a beautiful day in Konoha… it was a beautiful snowy day… five days before Valentine's Day. Normally, it was just a typical week but this week, the high school was getting a new transfer student… a supposedly 'bad boy'. The rumors had started out with him being in some kind of gang, that he had robbed and had killed a man in some kind of gun fight._

_That he only cared about himself and no one else…_

_My friends had warned me not to go out with him, that he wasn't good enough for me… but it's like what people say, you can't fight what your heart desires… and mine desired him to love me back… But what would someone like me have to do to get him to love me when I was one of the shyest girls in the school?_

_Maybe, I could be brave enough to go through with it… I have to at least try…_

**Monday**

The snow that fell from the snow was so white and pure… it made a young woman think about what would happen within the next five days… it was going to be Valentine's Day, and yet she didn't know who to get a gift for… Sighing softly, the young woman pulled on her soft lavender coloured hat over her blue hair from the soft cold breeze…

Looking up at the tall white building, the young woman just stared at the beauty of the school with her beautiful lavender coloured eyes… no matter how many times she stared at the school; she just couldn't get over how beautiful the school was… As she ran toward the school, Hinata bumped into someone, and fell into the snow…

"Ow… I'm sorry…"

Rubbing her forehead, Hinata looked up and blinked at what she saw… Standing above her was a tall man with spiky blond hair… beautiful sparkling ocean blue eyes that made Hinata think of the scenery just outside of the beach house that her family owned. On his cheeks were three whisker marks… his face seemed calm, yet he had a goofy grin… Looking at his clothes, she saw that he was wearing a white button down shirt with a few buttons undone, and in the middle of his chest was a blue crystal with two steel like pearls… it was the most beautiful piece of jewellery she had ever seen…

Looking at the rest of his clothes, Hinata saw that he wore black pants, and a matching jacket that touched the ground… On his forehead was a black headband with a red swirl on his center of his forehead… She had never seen a more handsome man in her life… Before she knew it, the man grabbed her arm and helped her to her feet. Blinking in confusion, Hinata looked at the boy and wondered why he wasn't wearing a winter coat…

"You should be more careful, next time you might not have had bumped into a nice guy." With that, the young man started to walk toward the school, Hinata couldn't believe what was going on… though, what she could tell was that she felt a warmth starting to build up in her cheeks… she didn't understand why that was but… what she did know, was that she wanted to know who that guy was badly…

Shaking her head, Hinata grabbed her bag and ran on inside to hurry up and get ready for class. Though, when she had reached her locker, the young woman had started to hear the rumors of the transfer student.

"Did you hear we're getting a new transfer student?"

"Yeah, they say that he was in a gang…"

"I heard that he beat the toughest gang in town!"

"I had heard that he killed someone in a gun fight."

"Oh? I heard that he robbed someone once…"

Hinata didn't believe any of those rumors… there was no way that rumors were true… what was the point in listening to them anyway? Shaking her head, the young woman got rid of her hat, her jacket, her mitts and boots. Revealing that she was wearing a white blouse with black pants, since it was winter, there was no point in wearing her usual sleeveless shirt and shorts…

Looking around, Hinata wondered if she would see the blond man again… though, she didn't see any sign of him. Sighing, she grabbed her books and headed off to class, normally, she would chat with her friends Sakura and Ino, but since she was a little late coming into school, they must have gone to class already. Though, no matter where she went, the rumors kept on flying about the 'bad boy transfer student'.

Sighing softly, the young woman arrived to her class and saw a girl with long blond hair wearing a purple sweater and matching purple track pants, her eyes was a sky blue with no pupils, almost like her own. The girl next to her was someone a little shorter with short bubble gum pink hair, green eyes and wore a pink t-shirt and black pants.

"Hinata, what took you so long?" asked pink haired girl with a small smile.

Hinata could only smile as she took her seat and looked at her friends. "I bumped into someone on the way into school."

"Oh? Who was it?" asked the blond girl.

"I'm not really sure Ino, I saw that he had spiky blonde hair, blue eyes and whisker marks on his face… otherwise, I don't know who he is…" Hinata said with a sigh, placing her chin on her palm as she looked off into the distance… thinking about him, made her face turn a light pink.

Though when she looked up at her friends, she saw that their skin was ghostly white… Why? Tilting her head, Hinata asked "what's wrong? Your faces are really pale, you guys sick?" Hinata didn't know why they were looking so frightened all of a sudden, but what she did know, was that it couldn't have been a coincidence that they would turn pale cause of what she had said… right?

"Hinata… I think that was the transfer student that you bumped into…" said the pink haired girl…

"Sakura, if that was the transfer student than why was he so nice?"

"It must have been a trick! Haven't you heard the rumors?"

"Yeah, least some of them… Why?"

"He's dated a lot of girls from his last school and they were never seen again!"

Hinata just stared at her friends as if they were crazy. There was no way that was possible, come on… he could have been like that, there was this aura around him that told her that… Turning away from her friends, Hinata stared at the front of the class as the teacher came in. A tall man with gravity defying grey hair, a face mask and his one eye closed. He walked in with the same man that she had seen earlier…

"Class, this is the new transfer student Naruto Uzumaki, please make him feel welcomed."

Staring at him, Hinata couldn't believe it… the boy that she had bumped into was the transfer student? There was no way that it could be possible, all of the rumors… they couldn't be true, they just couldn't be! He was so nice to her, helped her up when she just sat down on the cold snow like an idiot! It just can't be true!

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, don't get in my way or piss me off or I'll kick your ass."

**Tuesday**

Since Naruto came yesterday, everyone seemed almost afraid of him. Some of the jocks would pick fights with him and lose cause of his yo-yo. But, there was something that bothered her… whenever he saw her, he would only smile… and that itself made her blush so badly that she almost fainted…

Okay she has fainted about three times in the last few hours.

But, it seems that no matter what she does… Hinata can't bring herself to speak to him again… It seemed that no matter what she did, that it just wouldn't work for her… Sighing softly, the young woman walked to her locker and was just grabbing some of her books for math class since she had wasted her lunch period on thinking on how to approach Naruto…

Just as she closed the door turning to her left there stood the man she was thinking about. He just stared at her with a calm expression.

"You're Hinata right?"

Hinata's face went into a soft pink… Not sure what to say… Though, all she could do was nod. Why was he talking to her…? Was it because she did something to irritate him? Sure she had heard about the rumors but she didn't believe them… A part of her wanted to know if the rumors were true but at the same time… a part of her didn't. Fearing that they could be true, but deeply, she hoped that it wasn't true…

"I wanted to know… why aren't you afraid of me?"

"Huh?"

"Everyone else runs at the mere sight of me, but you do not… Why?"

Hinata didn't know how to answer him… for even she didn't know… Maybe, it was because she believed to give someone a chance rather than just assume the worst of people from what she hears. Taking a deep breath, Hinata was about to say something until the bell rang. Naruto looked up and sighed before walking away. Hinata could only frown… she had… just about told him what she had thought… Maybe, she couldn't tell him with words but with a gift instead? Yeah! That's what she'll do! Smiling, the young woman thought that she should make him her home made chocolates!

_'That is something I can do, it might cheer him up!'_ Hinata thought with a bright smile and a soft giggle.

Today just might be a good day after all… All she had to do was get home, make some of her home made chocolate without the girls knowing her plans and she could sneak the chocolate into Naruto's locker without him knowing… sounds simple enough… But maybe it was tougher than it sounds? Nah… But at least Hinata didn't faint this time that was a plus for her.

Smiling, Hinata walked into math class and got ready for her test… Least Naruto wasn't in this class… wait… was he? She had been so focused on trying not to faint that she was never in math class yesterday to find out! Turning toward the door and saw Naruto slowly walking through the doors. His expression was blank and emotionless… just as it was when he first entered homeroom yesterday…

_'Why does he always look like that'_ thought Hinata with a frown, not really sure why he always looked like he was shielding his emotions but when he was around her, from what she has seen that he would show a little bit of emotion… It made her wonder why that was…

Taking a deep breath, Hinata looked up and noticed that Naruto walked over to the seat that was next to hers. Blushing crimson, the young woman didn't know that she was the one sitting next to him… it didn't make sense but at the same time it did… the seat next to her was the only one that hadn't been taken yet. Naruto sat in his seat, leaning back a bit as he just stared boredly at the chalk board.

Hinata stared at the board, not sure what she was to do… all she knew, was that she had to keep herself from fainting… But, he was so close… so very close… Her face went crimson as she tried to think on what she should do to keep herself from fainting…

"Hinata…"

Eyes widening, Hinata slowly turned around and saw a pair of big blue eyes looking back at her… Naruto was mere inches away from her face. Which had caused the poor girl to just stare back with a crimson coloured face, why was he so close? What was he trying to do?

"Y-Y-Yes?"

"You have something on your face…" Hinata didn't know what to say… it was as if her voice was gone from her vocal cords. Naruto leaned in closer and closer… seeming like he was about to kiss her. Her face kept on getting darker and darker thinking that he was going to place his lips upon hers.

Naruto placed his hand on her chin to hold her still. Hinata couldn't look, she just couldn't…

Her eyes were tightly shut, Naruto still held onto her face with his hand… but, she felt something on her cheek… Slowly, Hinata opened her eyes and saw that Naruto was smiling at her. "You had a piece of rice on your face." He said, holding up a single grain of white rice and tossed it into his mouth. Hinata couldn't take it anymore; he was just so close…

Her face got so warm that it would have burned anyone's skin. Hinata soon saw nothing but darkness as she blacked out.

Hinata had woken up in her own home… strange… She didn't remember walking on home after math… Shaking her head, the young woman got up and walked out of her room, and down the stairs. Once she reached the bottom of the stairs, she saw a little girl with long brown hair, the same eye colouring as Hinata and wore a brown muscle shirt and the same colour of pants that reached her knees.

"Hanabi, what time is it?"

"It's four-thirty… You've been asleep for a while Hinata… Neji had to bring you home. Why did you faint in math class?"

Hinata couldn't answer… how could she answer her little sister something like that? Shaking her head, Hinata started to walk away, not wanting to deal with answering the question as to why she fainted… Dang… why did she faint? Even she didn't understand about the reason why, only that it had something to do with Naruto…

Did she like him?

Shaking her head, the blue haired woman knew that she can't keep thinking about that, knowing that if she did that it would drive her insane. Taking a deep breath, Hinata walked into the kitchen and grabbed her favourite apron. As she looked through the cupboards Hinata was thinking on how to get this into Naruto's locker… How was she supposed to get a small box of chocolate brownies into a locker?

Sighing softly, Hinata kept on looking, till she found a small card that had the instructions on how to make the brownies.

Milk powder - 1 cup  
>Cocoa powder - 3 tsp<br>Icing sugar - 1/2 cup  
>Condensed milk<br>- 2 tbsp  
>Butter - 1 -2 tsp<br>Cashew Almond powder - 1 tsp  
>Milk - 14 cup

This looks easy enough. Smiling brightly, Hinata giggled softly and started to get to work… After all, cooking was one of her many talents. Though, she still hoped that Naruto liked chocolate.

**Wednesday**

_'Come on Hinata, you can do this… Naruto is just like any other guy… Sure, Valentines isn't till Friday but… I don't even think about who you're giving it too, but just… like giving it to a friend…'_

Taking a deep breath, Hinata walked over to Naruto's locker, after sweet talking the office for it… Least they knew that Hinata was a good kid… Looking at his locker, the young woman listened carefully as she tried to crack the code… It didn't really take all that long, thanks to her enhanced hearing… Once the locker was open, Hinata slid the box of brownies on the top shelf in plain sight, along with a small note.

Smiling at her work, Hinata closed the locker and left after locking it back up so he won't get upset if someone tried to steal his jacket. As soon as Hinata turned the corner, she had heard footsteps, a sure sign that someone was coming near. Smiling, the young woman turned and saw Naruto opening his locker…

His eyes still looked at blank as usual, it was so sad to see his eyes like that… why did it make her heart ache?

Shaking her head, Hinata blinked when she saw Naruto gasp in shock. Tilting her head to the side, she looked over at Naruto and saw him reading the letter that she had left him. Though, there was something that she hadn't expected… for his face to turn into a light pink. He shook his head and started to open the box and took a bite of the brownies only to smile brightly.

Naruto closed his locker and started to walk away while munching on the brownies.

Hinata couldn't help but smile, least something good was happening sometime this week… Taking a deep breath, the young woman started to walk off to go to her art class. Now, she had to make sure that she kept this a secret to herself and not tell her friends for if she knew them as well as she does, than they would just panic and worry about her and try to tell her to stay away from him…

Sadly for her friends, that isn't going to happen at all, there was no way that she was going to let them find out and even if they did, well… there was no way that she was going to let them tell her what to do… it was her life, not theirs.

Once in art class, Hinata sat down and smiled as she started to get to work. Only for her to spray paints all over her canvas when Sakura and Ino grabbed her shoulders.

"What are you guys trying to do?"

"Hinata, we heard you left brownies in Naruto's locker! Just what are you thinking?" Angrily whispered Sakura to her blue haired best friend, Hinata could only sigh, this was something that she didn't need… she didn't want her friends to worry so much, it was just a gift, not like he was going to do anything harsh to her, sides, Naruto looked like he really enjoyed her gift.

"It was only brownies Sakura. Naruto looked like he liked them, sides it wasn't like I did any harm…" Hinata said with a frown, she only wanted Naruto to feel welcome, nothing more… though, she'll admit, it would have been nice if she could get a date for Valentine's Day, but had a feeling that it wouldn't happen no matter how hard she tried.

"He's no good Hinata. He'll only hurt you in the end." Calmly said Ino, though her voice was mostly filled with sadness and worry, rather than anger like Sakura it was something that she had gotten used to by now, but it would be nice if they didn't worry so much… there just wasn't a point too, Hinata knew how to defend herself.

"Just promise that you won't go overboard alright? We don't want to lose you, or let anything bad happen to you."

Nodding, Hinata knew that they only wanted what was best for her… but what if Naruto was what was best for her? That, was something she knew would be better for her was to give it a try… and the only way to find out, was to wait…

**Thursday**

So far, nothing… Hinata thought that Naruto would ask her out yesterday to… well, repay her for the brownies… But maybe, he just didn't really care as much. Sighing softly, Hinata was at her locker getting her books for her next class trying to think of another way to help Naruto feel a little more at home.

Yet, nothing came to mind for her at the moment.

Sighing, the young woman closed her locker only to see Naruto standing by her. Blushing softly, she said "um… hi Naruto…" She hadn't expected to see Naruto here… the idea that he was near her made her heart flutter in her chest. Twirling a lock of her hair between her fingers, she asked "can I help you?"

Naruto just gave her his goofy smile as he said "I wanted to thank you for the brownies. You'd make one man a lucky wife someday." Hinata blushed at that… she'd make a good wife? Blushing all the more, Hinata looked up at Naruto through her lashes, wondering what he would want… there was no way that he was only coming here to compliment her cooking. Right?

"Is there… something you wanted?"

"Oh right, I wanted… well… see… I wanted to know if I could take you out somewhere tomorrow…? Like… well… a date." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head in a nervous gesture…

He… he was asking her out on a date! For Valentine's Day! This was a dream come true for Hinata. It made her so happy that he wanted to ask her out on a date, and it gave her some time to find some nice clothes to wear tomorrow too instead of being told at the last possible minute. Least he had some manners.

"I'd love to Naruto."

Naruto smiled more and nodded as he said "great, I'll pick you up tomorrow around… three?"

Hinata nodded to that and grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down her address before handing it to Naruto. Her face was tinted a soft pink as she smiled up at him. Today couldn't have gotten better could it? Not only did she have a date for tomorrow but it was with the transfer student. Now, all she had to do was pick something nice to wear that would let her be warm, but not over dressed for the weather…

**Minutes Before**

Naruto was going to do it… he knew that Hinata was mostly being nice but… the brownies were wonderful. He just had to ask her out but, worried that she would say no. That she would think that he was only going to use her, just like what was in those stupid rumors that people spread about him.

Sighing, he looked at Hinata's locker, it was still empty, a sure sign that she hadn't arrived yet. Taking a deep breath, the young man knew that he could use this time to relax himself. Though, before he could even begin to calm himself, Naruto felt someone's hand on his shoulder. Narrowing his eyes, he turned around and came face to face with a pink haired girl…

_'Isn't this one of Hinata's friends?' _thought Naruto with a blink of his eyes. Tilting his head to the side, Naruto calmly asked "can I help you?" Sure, this girl was one of Hinata's friends but there was no way that he was going to let this girl ruin anything… he had to ask Hinata out…

"You're not good enough for Hinata Naruto. She is out of your league. Anyone could agree, who would want to be your girlfriend with your reputation?" said the pink haired girl, who had only made Naruto narrow his eyes into slits. There was no way that he was going to let her talk down to him like that. Sure, Hinata was beautiful… smart… kind… caring… but damn it he was caring too, he would do nothing to harm her no matter what.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto tried to keep himself calm… He had to speak to her calmly or risk people thinking he was going to hit a girl that really did deserve it. Staring at her with calm eyes, he said "why do you say that? Has it ever occurred to you that I want to get to know her more?"

"You only want to hurt her."

"I do not! I would never hurt people."

"Like how you shot someone?"

"That is a lie."

"Oh yeah, prove it. Oh wait you can't cause the guy is dead!"

"Shut up! You know nothing about me!"

"Stay away from Hinata. You'll hurt her, I know you will. And there is no way in hell would you be able to take her out on a good date."

"You know what? Just to prove you wrong I'll take Hinata out on the best date of her life! We'll do whatever she wants to do and you won't stop me." Naruto growled out before turning to see that Hinata was at her locker, now was as good as a time as any wasn't it? This was his last chance to ask her out…

And, to make sure that Hinata had the date of her life… nothing and he means nothing is going to stop him at all. Not now, not ever.

**Friday**

Today was the day, the day that she was going on a date with Naruto Uzumaki… but, Hinata was nervous as hell… She's never been on a date before, and she wanted to look her best when on her date with Naruto.

Taking a deep breath, Hinata looked through her closet in the hopes to find something that she could wear for her date. It had to be something warm, but also nice… and that was saying a lot… She didn't have a lot of clothes that had both… Grabbing a pair of black dress pants she tossed that onto her bed as she tried to find a nice shirt…

Something that would go well with the pants that she had chosen for tonight, though… the shirt she found looked perfect! It was a simple white shirt, the sleeves ending at her elbows. There were swirls of light pink and purple around the arms and the bottom near her waist, which the swirling colours also flow around her waist and goes upward on her back to her shoulders.

It wasn't perfect but it would have to do for today…

Once Hinata got herself dressed, she grabbed her purse and walked down the stairs as she grabbed her coat. Naruto should be here any time now… Though, she didn't tell her father that she had a date… Not like he would have listened to her anyway… he was so busy with work that he didn't have time to listen to her.

Ah well, least she left a note to tell her father where she had gone… sides, nothing bad could happen right?

With that, the doorbell rang and Hinata opened the door to see Naruto wearing an orange dress shirt and black slacks. He also still wore his headband and his black jacket. She couldn't help but blush at him… the headband and jacket fit him perfectly no matter what else he wore.

"Ready?" asked Naruto with a big grin on his face.

Hinata just nodded, walked out of the house and locked it up before leaving. Naruto offered Hinata his arm and she, of course accepted it as they started to walk down to wherever they were going. When Hinata looked up at him, she noticed that he looked… confused?

"Is something the matter Naruto?"

"Nah, well… I'm just confused about something. Why did… well… why did you make those brownies for me? Aren't you afraid of me? Cause of those rumors around school…?"

"That depends, are they true…?"

"Part of it true, but… well… they were just mistakes."

"Like the whole 'you being in a gang' thing?"

"Lie."

Hinata blinked, least she was getting some answers. It made her smile that he was trusting her enough with some of these… there were still other rumors that she had to know if they were true or not… "Did you really beat up a gang?"

"Yeah, but because they were trying to hurt some kids that were in the wrong place at the wrong time," Naruto ran a hand through his hair as he stared at her, giving her a small smile… Hinata could tell… just tell that he was starting to feel a little better about telling her what really happened, and how the rumors were really being spread…

Trying to remember what had been said was tough… Taking a deep breath, Hinata laid her head on his arm as she tried to think on what else had been said over the last few days. "Did you really kill someone?"

Naruto sighed softly and he looked like the memory itself pained him. "I was walking home from the store one day… There was some sort of gun fight going on and a guy walking out from his home and he got hit… I kicked the shooters ass and one of the guns happened to have slid toward the poor man and I knelt next to him wanting to make sure that he was okay. I even called for an ambulance… but… they thought I killed him. Even though my finger prints weren't on the gun, and my name was cleared at the police station, the rumor took place… No matter what I do, they just assume that I've done bad things in my past."

Hinata couldn't help but feel sorry for Naruto. It seemed that his whole life was filled with nothing but bad luck and nothing more… Frowning, Hinata hugged Naruto wanting to help comfort him. It had to be tough being accused of so many things in his life for something he didn't even do. Looking up at him, Naruto gave a small smile as he said "let's go get something to eat kay?"

Hinata couldn't help but smile as they walked toward a ramen restaurant. She didn't mind ramen, but it sure did seem to have made Naruto happy in the least. He deserved it after telling her the stories behind the rumors. When they had sat down, there was a large group sitting a few rows away from Naruto and Hinata… So, they would have to wait a while before their meal arrived.

"So, what would you like to do while we wait Hinata?" asked Naruto with a bright and cheerful smile on his face. It seemed like he had completely forgotten all about the rumors for now. That was good; Hinata wanted Naruto to have fun, maybe just as much as he wanted her to have fun.

"So, what's it like in art class?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, what's it like at the school? No! I mean… uh…"

Hinata giggled, Naruto thought that talking about school was a good conversation. Reaching out, Hinata held Naruto's hand as she said sweetly "calm down Naruto. Relax okay? Just be yourself…"

Naruto just sighed softly, trying to help calm down his nerves. This was his first date, Hinata could tell… so the other rumor about those other girls was a lie as well. She knew it. Smiling, Hinata calmly asked "so, what do you like to do in your spare time?"

"Well, when I can I help my dad with the company."

"Company?"

"Yeah, my family own the Uzumaki Metal Company."

"You're rich?"

"Didn't you know that?"

"No, you don't act like those rich snobs that come to the school." Hinata said with a smile, giggling softly, she gave a cheerful smile as she said "I'm glad that you don't though. Or else I wouldn't have given you those brownies." She couldn't help but laugh at that. The idea of Naruto being a snob made her laugh; it was just so strange for him to be anything other than the person she knew. But, it was quite a surprise that he was rich.

_Remember the feelings, remember the day,  
>My stone heart was breaking, my love ran away.<br>This moments I knew I would be someone else  
>My love turned around and I fell,<em>

Hinata blushed when the song started to play. Sure, this was her favourite song but it was just so strange that this would be playing on their date. Sure, Naruto is in a way a bad boy, but from what she can tell so far, it's mostly just in his style… For, it seems that Naruto likes the 'bad boy' style rather than dress up like most guys his age.

_Be my bad boy, be my man,  
>Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend.<br>You can be my bad boy, but understand  
>That I don't need you in my life again.<em>

"May I have this dance?" asked Naruto as he smiled at Hinata. She couldn't help but blush at him but nodded as both of them got up and started to go onto the dance floor. Since, it wasn't a slow song they couldn't dance like that but… least they could do something while waiting for their food to get here right?

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man,  
>Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend.<br>You can be my bad boy, but understand  
>That I don't need you again.<br>No I don't need you again._

Naruto and Hinata stood next to each other; instead of just doing strange moves… they danced with what appeared to be… fighting styles? Everyone cheered them on as they danced. Naruto and Hinata were having the time of their lives at this moment. It was as if their own relationship was built on the ordinary… maybe that was what made it so interesting…

_/iBad boy!/i_

They froze on the ground, as if trying to figure out their next move. As if they were really in a war rather than just dancing and having the time of their lives. But, it seemed that was what was really making their dance interesting… more fun… unique… just like them.

_You once made this promise to stay by my side,  
>But after some time you just pushed me aside.<br>You never thought that a girl could be strong,  
>Now I'll show you how to go on.<em>

Naruto and Hinata did back flips, side flips, you name it, and they did it. Both had smiles on their faces as they moved. Naruto grabbed Hinata by her hands and spun her around before having her land on her feet once more. Both teens smiled at each other with calm yet loving emotions written all over their faces. Taking a deep breath, Hinata slid on the floor, as did Naruto.

As if they were really flowing with the beat.

_Be my bad boy, be my man,  
>Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend.<br>You can be my bad boy, but understand  
>That I don't need you in my life again <em>

Hinata and Naruto both did cart wheels on the dance floor; both had smiles on their faces. Hinata knew that the song was coming to an end, and it almost made her sad that it was. Though, least this was building up her appetite at the moment… Giggling to herself, Hinata failed to notice the wet spot on the floor, and slipped.

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man,  
>Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend.<br>You can be my bad boy but understand  
>That I don't need you again.<br>No I don't need you again._

Naruto gasped softly, slid on the floor, landing on his knees as he grabbed Hinata's wrist holding it high up and her back landing on his legs. Both teens blushed as the position they were in… though, everyone thought that it was part of their routine and clapped and cheered them on.

Gulping, Naruto helped Hinata up and went back to their table to get something to eat.

Their ramen arrived, and Naruto and Hinata both ate in silence, neither of them knew what to say after the way their dance ended… Sure, Hinata had fun but she feared that Naruto thought that she was a klutz… That was the last thing that she wanted for Naruto to think… well, one of the many things that she didn't want him to think about her.

Once they finished their meal, Naruto and Hinata both walked out of the restaurant, (after Naruto paid of course) they both decide for a nice walk through the park to finish off their date. Hinata looked up at Naruto and saw that he looked a little upset about something… but what could it be? Why would he be upset? Did she do something wrong?

"You alright Naruto?"

"Yeah it's… it's just that I felt like the date was horrible for you…"

"What are you talking about? You've been a gentleman, and this was a perfect date for my first one." She said with a smile, and she only smiled more when the young woman saw the blonde's cheeks turn into a light pink. Which, to Hinata was really cute on him, giggling softly, she stood up on her toes and kissed his cheek as she asked "what about you, did you have fun Naruto?"

He could only nod, least it was an answer… just not a vocal answer. Taking a deep breath, Hinata laid her head on his arm as she smiled softly. Today was the best Valentine's Day of her life…

The only problem was when they heard a voice that she hadn't expected to see till Monday…

"Hinata? Why are you out with Naruto?" asked Sakura as she walked through the park with a small shitzu puppy.

"On a date." Calmly said Hinata as if it was an everyday sort of thing, though when she looked up at Naruto… Hinata couldn't help but wonder why he looked so angry.

"Hinata, Naruto isn't good enough for you! You should go out with Kiba, least he'd treat you right."

"But Naruto has treated me right! He's been a complete gentleman the entire night." Calmly said Hinata, thinking that Sakura is being just a little over protective, almost like an older sister. But it still didn't give her the right to tell Hinata who she could or couldn't date.

"Hinata is right, I've treated her properly, and you have listened too much on those damn rumors about me when they're not even true! Just leave us alone and let us enjoy the rest of our date. And stop treating Hinata like she's five already!" Shouted Naruto, anger was clear in his voice, it should have frightened Hinata… but, she knew that he had every right to be angry…

Hinata squeezed his hand for a moment, hoping to help calm him down. Naruto looked down and smiled softly at her before walking on ahead, leaving Sakura with her mouth wide open in shock at how she had just been treated… no one had ever yelled at her before, since everyone knew that she could easily kick their ass…

Naruto and Hinata walked through the park toward Hinata's home…

Though, Naruto didn't want this date to end… it was so nice… so perfect… but he knew that it would have had to end at some point. Sighing, Naruto walked over to Hinata's front door and looked over at her for a moment. Giving a small smile, he calmly said "guess… I'll see you Monday huh?"

"If you want too… you can see me again tomorrow?" Hinata said with a small blush on her face. A blush that made her so adorable that Naruto couldn't resist… Smiling, he nodded before wrapping his arms around her and kissed her softly.

Naruto blushed crimson as did Hinata… both hadn't expected the kiss till the second or third date but… to them; it was just the end of a perfect date, and the beginning of a beautiful relationship…

The End.


	6. Bad Boy Starry Sky

_Me and Naruto have been dating for five months now, it seems like just yesterday that he was thought of as a 'bad boy' because of those stupid rumors. People thought that Naruto had killed someone when he was really, just making sure that the guy was alright, or that he would beat up people for no reason. Though, what also made Naruto fall for me was that I didn't judge him on his appearance. I wanted to get to know him, see the real him._

_And what I saw, wasn't a bad boy…_

_I saw in him a poor and tormented soul that only wanted to be accepted for who he is, and not for who his father is. Someone who wanted to be loved, that was all he wanted… and he got all of that from me. This, is a tale of one of Naruto's tales of being 'romantic' heehee._

Hinata was humming to a soft song that she had heard on the radio the other day. It made her think of her love for Naruto. Giggling softly, the young woman grabbed her text book for history and when she closed the door, she yelped when she saw Naruto, only to smile.

"Didn't mean to scare ya Hinata, believe it. I just wanted to surprise you." He said with a goofy grin on his face. Still wearing the white shirt, black trench coat of his, the matching black pants and the black headband around his head, no matter how much time go by he just loves wearing those clothes. Not that she didn't like them though, it made Naruto seem more mysterious to her. Smiling, Hinata blushed softly when Naruto kissed her forehead, over the months it seemed like he had grown a few inches since they dated… People though, seemed to worry about her, thinking that he wasn't good enough for her…

Even her cousin didn't think that he was good enough.

But, to her that didn't matter. Naruto was her soul mate and nothing would change that… Not ever. Smiling a little more, Hinata asked "what are you planning Naru-kun?" she tilted her head, giving him the big ol' puppy eyes and tilted her head to the other side, hoping to get an answer from him.

Chuckling, Naruto calmly said "that won't work on me Hinata. I'm keeping it a surprise for you. I'll pick you up tonight okay? And I promise you won't be disappointed. Believe it!" With that, he gave her one deep and passion filled kiss before jogging off to his gym class, leaving a very breathless Hinata behind.

Hinata felt her heart rapidly beating in her chest, her face went beat red from the force of the kiss… She never knew that Naruto had so much passion within that one kiss. It was so amazing that she never knew that it would have been possible for a high school student. Placing a hand over her heart, Hinata took a deep breath hoping to get her heart to calm down… and, so she can hurry along to her history class.

Placing a hand on her face, the young woman felt just how hot her face was. How does Naruto have such an effect on her? It seemed that when she was starting to understand Naruto, the more questions appear. Though, she figured that it was because she was in love with him.

As she walked, the young woman couldn't help but wonder what was happening… what Naruto was going to do tonight. It just kept flowing through her mind. Was he taking her to another restaurant? Was he taking her for a romantic walk through the park?

So many possibilities and yet she just couldn't focus on any of them. It confused Hinata great deal, but she knew that Naruto had never let her down before on their dates. He always came up with something and very rarely used his father's power over the city. Hinata was happy 'bout that, knowing that Naruto tried to do things his own way, instead of using his father's money or power to get what he wanted. It was one of the things that made Hinata love him…

Giving a gentle smile, the young woman walked into her history class and started to get down to work; thinking on what Naruto was planning had faded from her mind for the time being.

Yawning softly, the young woman rubbed her eyes wondering what was to happen now… It seemed that Naruto had been avoiding her all day. Was it because he didn't want to blurt the surprise to her? Giggling, Hinata thought to herself _'yeah, that sounds about right. Naruto is horrible at keeping surprises a secret.'_

Smiling gently, Hinata walked to the her locker and took a deep breath as she pulled out her lunch and looked around for Naruto. He was normally waiting for her at lunch… Frowning, the young woman tilted her head to the side, running a hand through her blue hair as her lavender coloured eyes blinked, shining with confusion.

Naruto was worth the wait…

Taking a deep breath, Hinata looked through the locker, wondering what she could do as she waited for Naruto to come get her, though what she hadn't expected was to see a letter in her locker. Frowning in confusion, Hinata lifted the letter and saw her name written across in it in a mix of sloppy yet neat writing… she knew that was Naruto, his writing sometimes got a little out of hand when he got nervous or excited.

Smiling softly, Hinata opened up the envelop and started to read the letter that Naruto left for her.

_Dear Hinata,_

_I'd like to say that tonight, will be a night that you shall never forget. Tonight, you will see how I see you in all your beauty. It will be the most romantic thing that you've ever seen and have ever. I want to surprise you, and want to make sure that everything is perfect. I'll pick you up, at eight tonight. And bring a sweater… You may need it tonight._

Hinata giggled softly, though it made her wonder where he was taking her. Shrugging, Hinata thought that maybe he was just kidding around about the sweater and thought that she wouldn't need it.

Shrugging, she grabbed her lunch and went to the cafeteria and ate her lunch with Sakura and Ino. They had started to accept the fact that she was dating a so called 'bad boy' and didn't mind anymore. Mostly Sakura since Naruto did talk back to her about her problem with their relationship. It had angered Naruto a bit, but it hadn't been enough to keep them apart.

"So, what are you girls going through tonight?" asked Ino, her light blue eyes sparkling in the dim light, as was her blonde hair.

"Not much, I was gonna do some reading and homework." Said Sakura as she ran a hand through her short pink hair, her green eyes dull from lack of sleep, Hinata wondered if she had been doing that for the past few days, there was a small test coming up so it made the young woman wonder…

Looking up at her friends, Hinata calmly said "well, Naruto has something romantic planned for me and him." She saw their intent stares, and right away knew what they wanted to ask. Both girls wanted to know what Naruto had planned. Sighing, Hinata shrugged as she answered "I don't know, he wants to keep it a surprise. So he's avoiding me to avoid telling me the truth."

Ino laughed, and of course Sakura just rolled her eyes. Yup, she was still angry at Naruto for telling her off. Ah well, it wasn't like they all had to like the other's boyfriend. Sai was strange, though he was honest… too honest but he made Ino happy. And Sasuke… well he just seemed moody half the time unless he was around Sakura for he was nothing but smiles. And of course, Sakura was happy.

That's what Naruto does for her… he makes her happy.

Finishing up her lunch, Hinata wondered what Naruto had in plan for her… what did he want to do? And, what did he mean that tonight, she'll see what he sees when he stares at her? So many things wondered through her mind, and it made her all the more curious.

Sighing softly, Hinata pushed herself up and started to walk back to her locker and grabbed her books for art class. Maybe today will be a better day after all.

Yawning, Hinata sat in her room wanting to get her homework done before Naruto came to get her. Though, she found it a little difficult for her mind to stay focused on her homework. Running a hand through her hair, Hinata rolled over onto her back and stared up at the ceiling before pulling the stuffed rabbit that Naruto won for her at the fair two months ago…

He had told her that it was just as adorable as her…

Blushing at the thought of his words, Hinata smiled gently and rolled over onto her side and stared at the clock… she figured that she should get ready… Pushing herself off of her bed, Hinata walked over to her closet and grabbed a white t-shirt and black pants that clung to her legs like a second skin. She normally doesn't like wearing this at all but, she does with Naruto…

Giggling, she finished getting dressed and went down the stairs and just as she was reaching the bottom of the stairs, Hinata heard someone knocking on the door. Blinking, she tilted her head to the side and walked over to it and opened the door after she reached for the nob.

Grinning at her was Naruto as he held a picnic basket in his hand, and a beautiful blue rose in the other. "Hey, I brought this for you." He said with a smile as Naruto handed Hinata the rose to Hinata. Hinata held the flower close to her chest and sniffed, smelling the beautiful fragrance… Naruto sure did know how to pick a nice flower. Walking over to the kitchen, Hinata put the flower in a vase and ran back to Naruto.

"Ready to go?" asked Naruto with a tilt of his head. Hinata smiled brightly and walked with Naruto out of her home. Frowning, Naruto stared at Hinata and said "I told you to bring a sweater…" Hinata looked up at him for a moment before remembering that he did tell her to get a sweater.

"Sorry."

"It's fine, I brought an extra in case."

Hinata smiled brightly, Naruto really did think of everything. Giggling softly, the young woman wrapped her arms around Naruto's free arm and laid her head on his shoulder as they walked to their destination. It made her giggle; she was finally going to find out just what was going to happen. Naruto smiled and laid his head atop of Hinata's and sighed softly. Hinata had never felt so happy before… now; they were off to their destination.

"Naruto… where are we going?" asked Hinata as she looked up at him.

"I'm not telling you just yet."

"Please?"

"Nope."

Naruto chuckled as he said "I want to keep it a surprise for you Hinata. Oh, that reminds me." Naruto suddenly moved away from Hinata and took his headband from his forehead and tied it around Hinata's eyes. Hinata giggled and held onto Naruto as he led her to the location. All of this secrecy was making her giddy with excitement.

She wondered what they would be doing… all she could feel was the chilled air that surrounded Hinata and Naruto. So she knew that she was still outside.

So, what could they possibly be doing outside?

Hinata felt Naruto let go of her hands as he said "don't move okay? I'm gonna set this up." Hinata waited as Naruto started to set up everything. She could faintly hear the sound of fabric moving in the air, she could hear rustling in the wind and smiled a little more.

Naruto had soon taken hold of Hinata's hands once more as he said "okay, I'm done." He then let go of her hands once more and removed the headband from her eyes before tying it around his forehead. Hinata looked at where they were and saw that this was the park for sure but… she didn't remember this part of the park before. It had a beautiful pond with a fountain spurting toward the sky right down the center of the pond. There were fire flies, and butterfly's just passing by as they made their way to their home.

Hinata couldn't help but blush softly. "This is beautiful… is this what you wanted to show me?" She asked softly, her hand placed over her heart not wanting it to beat out of her chest.

"This is where my father took my mother to dates when they were in high school. I thought… since we were dating that we could come here. Anyway, no this isn't what I wanted to show you, what I wanted to show you has yet to come, believe it." Naruto explained with a bashful grin on his face and scratching the back of his head. Hinata couldn't help but giggle

Looking up at the sky, Hinata saw that the sky was beginning to darken, and in replace of it was the starry sky. Was this… no, everyone sees the starry sky all the time. It was a natural beauty for sure but… there was no way that this was what Naruto wanted to show her. Looking over to Naruto, she saw that he was pulling out some sandwiches, a Walkman and some speakers to plug into it. Yup, Naruto has thought of everything.

"So… what did you want me to see…?" asked Hinata.

"Oh you'll see… Here." Naruto smiled at Hinata as he gave her a sandwich. It was kinda nice to have some of the sandwiches that his mother made, she was an amazing cook, and it just showed how much of a caring mother she was for Naruto to have turned out the way he did, instead of a spoiled brat. Taking a deep breath, the young woman nibbled her sandwich as did Naruto…

Hinata didn't eat a lot though, since she wasn't expecting Naruto to have brought a lunch at all… or, a picnic she should say instead of lunch. Giggling at the thought, she smiled and blinked when Naruto rose to his feet and held out his hand to her as he said "I'd like to have a dance with my beautiful girlfriend."

Blushing, Hinata slid her hand into Naruto's as she asked "what about the music?"

"Oh, I already have it in." answered Naruto with a grin before tapping the 'play' button on the Walkman.

_Uh...Again tonight there's the fleeting starry sky  
>Uh...The shining stars are hanging with wishes...<em>

Hinata blushed; this was one of her favourite songs. Giggling softly, she laid her head on his chest as they swayed to the music… even if it was a mixture of soft music and rock. She had no idea how Naruto was able to have figured out that this song was her favourite but, she wasn't complaining. Giggling, Hinata nuzzled Naruto's chest as they danced.

_Although worries will always endure,  
>The door is opening<br>Walking, falling, you're the one that picks me up and gives me strength  
>So you'll become a proud star I'll sing<br>Now I won't do less than my best, I'll become stronger like..._

Hinata sighed softly in content… she hummed with the song, causing Naruto to smile as he leaned his head atop of her head, kissing her hair. Hinata hadn't felt this happy since their first date. No matter what, the dates that he takes so much time to plan was always amazing for sure.

Her mind drifted to wonder just how this man… could know what was in her heart despite her never having to voice her favourite songs, or what she likes or wants. It was as if they really were made to be together after all. It was as if they were just made to be together, and Hinata was going to make sure that she enjoys all the time they have together for a good long time.

_Unswaying love, this important love  
>No one else is so precious<br>This night is surely uneasy but  
>We're the one that won't lose, but go on living...<em>

They kept swaying to the music that played. Hinata smiled gently, as did Naruto. "I love you Hinata… you have done so much for me since we started to date… I had to thank you in some way…" He whispered softly to her.

"You don't have to repay me with wonderful dates Naruto… just repay me, by loving me with your heart…" She whispered softly as she looked up at the blonde haired man before her.

Naruto couldn't help but smile at Hinata and held her a little tighter to his chest, swaying some more to the music.

_Destiny is such a brutal thing  
>Can't we follow our expectations?<br>It's scattering, falling but this hand is here  
>I'm carrying painful secrets for you while I sing<br>Think of, believe, don't forget this wish_

Destiny didn't have to be so brutal… though it was at times. Like what had happened with Naruto… People assuming that he had done so many bad things when he was really helping people, or at least trying to help those in need. That was all he was ever trying to do, and in the end, she was the only one to not have judged him based off of their first encounter.

And he loved her back because of that…

_Because who will surely hide weakness  
>Aren't you definitely scared?<br>I'm sure I'll come to understand  
>We're the one that won't lose, but go on living...<em>

Naruto had only been afraid of people running away at the sight of him… of their fear that the rumors were true. That was what he had told her once. Hinata knew that it still bothered him, but so long as her heart beats in her chest, giving her life she would always love Naruto no matter what may be thrown their way.

_It was fleeting and no more...  
>There is no need for sadness<em>

When the song was done, Naruto looked up at the sky as he said "look Hinata… this, was what I wanted to show you…" Blinking, the young woman lifted her head from his chest and looked up at the sky, blinking in amazement as she stared at the shower of falling stars.

This… this was what Naruto had wanted to show her the whole time. Falling stars were really an amazing thing, that was for sure… was this what he meant by what he sees when he stares at her? That was the only thing that she could think of. But it does make sense… falling stars weren't something that happened too often, so… was this what he sees?

A beauty that only comes once in a life time that may never come ever again…?

Looking back up at Naruto, Hinata saw his face had a soft tenderness to it… Cupping her face in his palm, Naruto leaned forward and kissed her softly and tenderly. The blue haired woman couldn't help but kiss him back as she whispered "I love you Naruto Uzumaki…"

"I love you more, Hinata Hyuuga…" whispered Naruto before kissing her back once more… full with more passion.


	7. Bad Boy Halloween

_It's October now, and it's Halloween Night! Me and Naruto are still dating, and our love is still just as strong as it had been in July. Tonight though had been really weird for both of us. Why you may ask? Well you'll have to pay attention to this story… for it was the strangest Halloween of our entire lives._

**Monday**

Hinata couldn't believe that in one week, she would be staying with Naruto. Both of their parents had some kind of conference this weekend so because of that, both of them made plans to stay at Naruto's home. And she just couldn't wait… Looking back on how things were before Naruto came into her life, it made her wonder just how boring her life could have gotten if he never transferred here. Sighing softly in content, the blue haired woman walked down the halls of the high school heading on toward her locker.

It made her think, on how much Naruto had also changed since they started dating. It was amazing that was for sure. Before, he would eat alone, afraid to go near anyone because of the rumors that had spread of him being in some kind of gang or being a 'bad boy' when really… he was sweet.

Smiling softly, the young woman walked over to her locker and started to look around for her books that she would need for history class. Though, she wasn't sure why she even needed it since the school had no work at all this week… maybe it was because the students were preparing for the Halloween Festival, something that happened every year. Least, from what she heard with this being her first Halloween Festival preparations.

All she would have to do is get everything set up, since all the booths have been taken already, not that she minded. Hinata would rather spend the week with Naruto. Just thinking about him made her face go red, she placed her hands on her cheeks and giggled as she swayed her body left and right. It seemed that Hinata was having one of her bashful moments.

Giggling softly, Hinata left her history book in her locker for now guessing that she mostly grabbed it because of habit. Laughing to herself, the young woman went to her history class to work on some of the crafts for the decorating that they were to do… it seemed that was going to be what they do all week. Ah well, on Friday she'd spend the whole day with Naruto, well not the whole day more like the whole weekend!

Laughing to herself, Hinata walked into the classroom (which wasn't too far from her locker) and looked around. People were making cutout spiders, some painting the banner for the festival… there were so many things that they had to do for the week… Hinata though, loved a challenge if it involved art. Hell, she even had an idea for one of the decorations. All she needed was a styrofoam head, some paint, fake teeth and a dark wig.

The possibilities were endless!

Grinning from ear to ear, Hinata started to get to work on some of the Halloween decorations that were here, since she didn't have what she needed for her idea. Least, not at the moment… she could buy them after school and work on it tomorrow in class. That sounds like a good plan so far, oh then she also had to make some cookies for her and Naruto to nibble on this week.

After all, he loves her cooking! But, she also wanted to make some for the children. Smiling, Hinata rolled up the sleeves of her white sweat shirt and started to get to work.

**Tuesday**

Smiling, Hinata was walking into the school with two bags full of supplies for her art project. She hadn't seen Naruto for a while, and wondered where he had gone off to now…? She was starting to worry about her blonde haired man, wondering if he was sick or anything… Frowning, the young woman's lavender coloured eyes were filled with sadness, wondering if maybe Naruto wasn't going to come back… or he was avoiding her at all costs.

Suddenly, she felt something snaked its way around her waist and something pressing on her left shoulder. "Surprise!" said a male's voice, a happy tone at that.

Turning around, Hinata smiled when she saw Naruto there. His face bright and shinning with love, as did his beautiful ocean coloured eyes. Around his forehead was the same black headband with an orange swirl in the center, he couldn't help but smile at that. His trade mark black jacket and his orange shirt and blue jeans, no matter what he never needed a sweater.

Giggling, Hinata kissed his cheek as she asked "I've been thinking about where you've been the last couple days."

"Oh, mom and dad were getting me a new bed, and I needed to go with them since I'm picky about what I sleep on. I like a bed with lots of room but also very comfortable. What I find comfortable they find a little too soft." He laughed softly before kissing her cheek and nuzzling her cheek. Hinata couldn't help but smile, Naruto was a sucker for 'soft' things that was for sure. Hell, he even commented that her skin was soft when he could kiss her…

He would say just the sweetest of things sometimes.

"What are you gonna do Naru-kun?" asked Hinata with a soft smile on her face.

"Just gonna help the English class with their Halloween decorations. I'll be busy all week but it'll make cuddling to a few horror movies or so with you more joyable." He laughed softly before kissing Hinata quickly on the lips. "I'll see you Friday…" Whispered Naruto before he started to walk away, Hinata just smiled before letting out a soft sigh of content. Naruto always seemed to make her breathless without even trying… it was amazing.

Though, maybe right now she should focus on getting to History class to work on some of the decorations that they were going to use for the festival. Just the thought of decorating got the creative juices flowing in her brain.

Looking at the bags in her hands, she knew that she should hurry up to get this started. Quickly, she ran off to her class, happy that there was no school, it just seemed too good to be true but for the moment, she was enjoying it by doing something she loved. Sighing softly in content, Hinata walked into her History class and started to set up her supplies. Grinning from ear to ear, she looked at the styrofoam head and tried to think on what colour to paint it…

The idea she had for the head was different, it couldn't be a human head since those were too common in medieval times. Way too common… Shaking her head, the young woman smiled and started to set down some old newspaper pages so the paint wouldn't drip onto the desk, that was the last thing that she needed… okay she doesn't want the teacher to yell at her, that was the last thing that she needed right now. With that in her head, the young woman started to get to work, she dipped her paint brush into the paint and started to paint the fake head, smiling, she bet that this was going to look amazing when it was done!

**Wednesday**

Hinata had finished painting the head and smiled brightly. It looked amazing that was for sure. Having a bright smile on her face, she grabbed a knife and cut out the mouth, which was easy to do if she was careful. Careful not to make the cut too deep or too wide, she didn't want to have to get a new head and do this all over. That would be a pain for sure.

Smiling, Hinata made a nice clean cut and pulled out the mouth, since she wasn't going to use that. Giggling softly, the young woman grabbed the vampire teeth and placed some glue around the edges of the fake teeth to make sure that they wouldn't fall out of the fake head. Taking a deep breath, the young woman stared at her fake head and wondered how she could do the wig… after all, it was a fake vampire head, so she needed a black wig of course though that was harder to find more than she thought it'd be since a lot of people grabbed most of the black haired wigs.

Sighing softly, the young woman finished placing the glue on the teeth before placing it into the head and smiled. The vampire looked so good so far. Giggling softly, the young woman got up and went to her bag, wondering if she remembered to grab her wig for the project. Though, as she searched her bag for the wig, she was surprised at what she saw. There was no grey wig, least not the one she had bought but a black one. Eyes were wide with shock before she lifted the wig and saw a note attached to it.

Frowning in confusion, the young woman picked up the note from the wig and started to read it. _Hinata, I saw that you were trying to get a black wig the other day, so I went to a bunch of different stores and found one. I'm not really sure what you need the wig for since you already have beautiful hair so, I hope you enjoy. Also, if you're wondering how I gave you this wig, ask me when you find me. Love Naruto._

Hinata just giggled before staring at the wig. It was perfect; the locks were black as the night sky, and smooth as silk. It made her smile softly at that, it was just perfect for this. Giggling, she walked over to her desk, and sat down before gently placing the wig over it to see how it'd look. Frowning, she crossed her arms and tilted her head at the wig, first tilting it left, then right. Only to smile brightly, for the wig was perfect!

Giggling happily, Hinata grabbed a few pins to dig through the net that holds the hair in place, and dug them into the head so the wig wouldn't fall off from the wind. Now, she just had to work on another one. But this time, she just needed to make a man vampire head, rather than a female vampire head. After that, she'd just need to stick both on some wooden sticks to jam into the ground at the entrance for the festival. For this was going to be the best festival ever!

Smiling, Hinata started to get to work, and nothing was going to stop her that was for sure! Laughing softly, the young woman grabbed the second fake head and started to get to work. Repeating the process but this time, a shorter wig rather than a long wig.

**Thursday**

Okay, tomorrow she had to have the last few things set up for the festival. This, of course was to stick the sharp poles into the fake vampire heads at the entrance of the festival and of course make the last idea well, the second idea she had for decorations besides the masks that she had suggested to the other group of course. Though, that was just something for them to do since they couldn't come up with anything. Which is weird since Sai is the one that is in that group and he's one of the most creative people here!

Though, as she was making the mark on the bottom of the heads for the poles she thought of spending tomorrow with Naruto. Since this, and the other thing that she had to finish making of course since she barely started on that. Sighing softly, the young woman looked at the markers and smiled. Yup, this was going to be amazing when it's done.

Finally, grabbing the sharpened poles, the young woman jammed the sharp end into the head and dug the other end into the ground. Looking at the one head, she gave it a good look over before nodding in approval. Giggling, she did the same to the other but put it on the other side of the first one. Female vampire head on the left and male vampire head on the right. Giggling, started to walk away and head on to the sewing club, she still had to make that spider out of felt before it was too late. Something like this would take days to make but with her, she was almost done, just had to stuff it up and seal it.

Though, as she walked toward the sewing room the young woman couldn't help but wonder what Naruto had planned for her. Though, not like she could ask him for he has been busy with things at home and of course helping with some of the decorations for his class. Taking a deep breath, the young woman just smiled and giggled softly before she thought that maybe she should start baking some cookies when she gets home.

Sighing softly, the young woman walked into the classroom and started to get to work after she sat down. Smiling, she grabbed the black velvet and started to put in the stuffing. Her mind drifting from the project at hand to her plans with Naruto. It would be nice to just ignore her thoughts on this but she knew that for now, she wanted to spend as much time as she could with her Naru-kun.

**Friday**

Hinata yawned softly, she was just happy that this week was finally done and over with. Stretching her arms above her head, the young woman walked to her locker, wondering how she should bake the cookies. Frowning, she tilted her head to the side as she tried to think on what he was going to do but nothing came to mind for her. Unless it was a horror movie marathon but that was the only thing she could think of, so that way she'd end up jumping up into his arms.

Laughing softly, the young woman ran a hand through her hair as she sighed softly in content. Giggling, she got to her locker and started to put her books away. Suddenly, something wrapped around her waist, causing the blue haired girl to giggle. "Naruto, you need a new way to sneak up on me." She said with a bright smile.

Naruto chuckled before he spun Hinata around and kissed her softly as he whispered "I know, but at the moment all I could think of was wrapping you in my arms and holding you close." Hinata just smiled before kissing her softly and nuzzled his neck gently. "Sorry 'bout being busy all week, my parents wouldn't let me have anyone over unless I cleaned up my room for my bed. It just came in this morning so we can relax on it while watching movies."

Hinata nodded in understanding that does make sense…

Smiling up at Naruto, she said "how about this, I bake some cookies tonight and you can just enjoy them? That would make it up to me while we cuddle." She giggled softly; Naruto just nodded before wrapping an arm around the small blue haired woman's shoulders and started to walk out of the school. At least, after she had closed and locked up her locker for the week. Hinata could tell that Naruto was going to enjoy these cookies for sure.

As they walked, Naruto and Hinata just chatted about Halloween, and what they would be doing for the weekend. They spoke about how Naruto's parents were gonna be gone an extra day because of someone not being able to make it due to a family member being in the hospital. So it would prolong their stay possibly an extra day or longer. But right now, it just seems like a day. Hinata had told him that her father would be back on Sunday evening so she could stay with him for dinner at the least.

Naruto of course was thrilled since he loves her cooking.

Though, what had caught Hinata off guard was what Naruto had said. "For some reason, since I got my new bed it kinda… I don't know… smells I guess. I sprayed it hoping the stink goes out so… if it starts bothering you let me know okay?" Hinata nodded, wondering how a brand new bed could stink so badly, that just doesn't seem possible and yet Naruto wasn't lying… if he was, his eye would be twitching.

Though, it did have her curious as to why his bed would stink… didn't they make sure that it was in good shape right down to it not being torn to it not smelling? That was something that confused the young woman… and it had her wondering if there was something more to that…

"FORESHADOWING!"

"Who said that?"

"The writer…"

"Naruto, the fourth wall!"

"Right, right, sorry…"

* * *

><p>Once they got to Naruto's home (with a stop at the store of course) Hinata started to get to work while Naruto went to the movie shelf in the living room to pick out a few movies for them to watch. Hinata was just so excited, this was going to be their first movie marathon and she just couldn't wait. It was almost as if yet another dream was starting to come true, and that was something that she just couldn't believe most of the time.<p>

Giggling to herself, Hinata read the book on how to make Halloween cookies, and put on some pork for Naruto's pork ramen and herself, a salad. Letting out a soft sigh of content, Hinata looked up at the ceiling as she dreamed of the kind of movies that Naruto would pick for them to watch. Would they be horror only? A nice mixture of their favorite kinds of movies? There were just so many possibilities all in one! She just couldn't think on what he would have picked!

"Hey Hinata, what do you think of horror and comedies together?" asked Naruto from the living room.

"They're fine for me, I don't mind. For the horror if I get scared I can always cling to you."

Naruto was silent, which she guessed made him grin at the thought of holding her if she got scared. Though, she didn't mind if a horror movie was there, even though she hated them Naruto would be there to keep her safe and nothing was going to stop that from happening… Absolutely nothing was going to stop her from clinging to Naruto…

"FORESHADOWING!"

"Shut up!"

"Sorry…"

Hinata just sighed; maybe there were some cracks in the fourth wall… Looking at the stove, she grabbed the pork, and placed it within the ramen before mixing it all up for Naruto's ramen. Least that was something he could enjoy. Looking at the cookies, she saw that they were also done; maybe she had been in too deep of thought…

Smiling, she pulled out the cookies and set the pan on the counter. Some cookies were shaped like spiders, some like pumpkins, bats, witches and vampires. Either way they all looked amazing. Grabbing some icing the young woman started to put the right kind of icing on the cookies to get those finished. After that, she just left them to cool off and to let the icing harden a little bit. Sighing softly in content, Hinata picked up her salad, Naruto's bowl of ramen and followed him down the stairs.

Since, of course Naruto wanted to have his own room in the basement since no one else wanted to use it and his mom hated basements so she wouldn't go down there. Now, the basement is used for his room and personal training. Laughing softly, Naruto took the bowl of ramen from Hinata as he said "don't want you to trip; the stairs can be slippery sometimes." He smiled at Hinata before walking down the stairs, turning the light on with his shoulder on the way.

Hinata was careful as she walked down the stairs, making sure to hold onto the railing so she wouldn't fall. The steps were a little steep, but maybe that was because Naruto had longer legs than she did so the steps were steeper. That was all she could think of at the moment. After she reached the bottom of the stairs, the young woman thought she smelled something that stank…

Frowning, she walked toward the open area with Naruto and saw the night comfy bed that resided in the corner. A nice big plasma screen TV and a couple of posters, well mostly pictures that he and Hinata had taken that turned into posters really. Hinata turned to Naruto and smiled as she said "spoiled huh?"

Shaking his head, Naruto calmly said "nope, saved up money from helping out at the company and bought it myself." With that, Naruto went over to his bed and crawled in before sitting up on his bed. The plasma TV was hooked up to a nice DVD player, which of course was right next to Naruto's bed with a long wire that ran along the wall so it was out of the way and so Naruto could control it by hand without having to get up. Might come in handy if he was sick.

Smiling, Hinata sat down next to Naruto, though something was… off. When she sat down it felt like she was sitting on something rough… and the bed still smelled horribly. Looking up at Naruto, Hinata didn't think that she could eat; the smell was so bad like something was rotting. Shaking her head, she set her meal on the nightstand that was on her side of the bed… when she looked up at Naruto, she saw that he was eating, though not as quickly. Maybe the smell was getting to him too, not that she could blame him.

"I thought I sprayed this?! Now it stinks even more!" wailed Naruto before covering his nose with his hand, the smell was horrible to the point where it smelled like something was rotting.

"Naruto, I feel something rough under me and… something is poking me."

Frowning, Naruto set his ramen aside and told Hinata to get up. Since the bed was under warrantee still, he could easily send it back for now he had to check this out. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a pocket knife and poked where Hinata was once sitting… something was there and it was too thick to be a spring since this was a foam mattress… Narrowing his eyes, he used his pocket knife and slashed at the mattress, making one nice long clean cut.

But what he saw made Naruto want to throw up. Hinata was clinging to his back so she didn't see anything… yet. "Dear god…" Naruto said with shock in his voice… shock and disgust. Hinata looked over from Naruto and her skin went pale, mixed with some green. Screaming, Hinata let go of Naruto and ran off, for in Naruto's mattress was a rotting body of what he assume to be a woman from the long hair…

* * *

><p>The next day, the cops arrived… and took away the dead body. Naruto told them what he knew so far, that he just got the mattress and that Hinata felt something poking her, which of course was the woman's finger… and the smell had been the rotting flesh. The police told him that it was a woman who was missing for a month or so… and that whoever killed her must have worked at the mattress factory for them to have hidden the body so well.<p>

Hinata clung to Naruto after the cops took the body away, and of course Naruto would have to get a new bed… what he did have to say was that this was one hell of a Halloween…


	8. Bad Boy Snow Fall

_It's December, near my birthday but… it hasn't started to snow at all. Everyone believed that it would be a green December this year… Though, it is also another day for me and Naruto. Even what had happened on Halloween didn't keep us away from each other… for long. We had been scared from the whole body in his mattress but now, our love is still just as strong as it ever was. Now, I wonder what is to happen now that it's December._

Hinata walked through the halls of the school. Her mind focused on the list of people that are coming over to her party… she wanted all of her friends there but worried that there would be something wrong that would happen. Sighing softly, she ran a hand through her long blue hair, thinking that she should have it trimmed.

As she made it to her locker, the young woman tried to think about how her party should go. There was just so much to plan, and she knew that it was just over whelming but… it was what had to be done. Suddenly, she felt something go over her eyes saying "guess who?" The voice was deep and a little dark. She knew who it wasn't… that was for sure.

"I know you're not Naruto." Said Hinata as she pulled the hands away from her face and turned around seeing a tall man with white hair. Round glasses, wearing a purples sweater and black jeans. Just seeing this guy gave her the creeps. When he wasn't chasing his teacher, he was chasing her. What made this man so interesting in her in the first place?

"Come on Hinata, leave blondy and come with me," said the man with a smirk. Hinata just wished that he would leave her alone. Kabuto was someone that wanted her to be his woman, with him being bi sexual; he also had an interest with his personal teacher. Just thinking about it was enough to make Hinata shudder.

Staring at her with her lavender coloured eyes, she calmly said "I'm not interested in you. I love Naruto and nothing will stop that love." With that, she started to walk away. Though, she could have sworn that she heard him say something about claiming that he would get her to leave Naruto. There was no real way of knowing what he really meant but for the time being, she just cared about Naruto. And nothing was going to stop that love that she harbours deep within her heart. Taking a deep breath, the young woman walked down the halls of the school, knowing fully well that she would have to get things ready for her big Christmas Party.

Yawning, Hinata looked around the area and frowned. Did Naruto skip school today? Maybe… that was something that was normal. Oh well, she had a party to plan and there was nothing that was going to stop her! Smiling, the young woman started to walk down the hall to see if she could get one of the school bands to play. Though, she couldn't really be sure who would play at her party. It wasn't like she could afford a real top notch band after all. Either way, the bands at the school were amazing, for that she was thankful.

Walking into the music room, she heard someone plucking some strings of a guitar. Smiling, she walked up to the person, not sure who it was since it seemed that they were wearing a cloak. "Excuse me, I have a request…" said Hinata with a hint of shyness in her voice.

The person didn't say anything; he just stopped strumming his or her guitar as if waiting for what her request was. Hinata took a deep breath, hoping that she didn't sound like a fool. Looking at the cloaked figure, she calmly said "I'd like for you to play at my party if you don't mind. I mean, if you'd like too of course." The young woman didn't know what kind of answer that she would get from him. Waiting for his or her answer was nerve wrecking, that's for sure.

Finally, when she looked, the young woman saw him/her nodding their head. Hinata couldn't help but smile at that. Reaching into her folder, she pulled out a slip of paper and slid it onto the desk next to the mysterious person. "Thank you so very much," said Hinata with a smile before walking out of the room. Maybe her party would be perfect after all…

Smiling, Hinata wondered around the halls as she tried to think of all the people that she was going to invite to her party. Frowning a little, she wondered if Sakura was going to go with Sasuke… There was really no way of knowing she figured. _'I wonder where Naruto is…'_ thought Hinata with a frown before shrugging her shoulders with a sad sigh and headed on to her art class. As she sat down, the young woman saw a few couples in the room, talking to their boyfriends or girlfriends before class really started.

_'Must be nice to chat with someone you love before the holidays…'_ thought Hinata with a soft sigh. Looking down at her paper, the young woman started to draw something random until class started. It was such a strange thing to see that she and Naruto were not together. Though, she did have to admit, he did have his right to his own space. Focusing on her drawing, Hinata smiled at the drawing of her and Naruto. It was of them standing in the snow cuddling just to keep warm. The young woman wished for that to happen. For there to be snow, for them to cuddle just to keep warm. But, at this rate it doesn't seem like snow was going to happen at all any time soon.

For the time being, Hinata had to focus on her work for school.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing big sister?" asked Hanabi as she walked into the kitchen. Hanabi was still the same as always. Her long brown hair was a trait that she didn't get from their mother but rather their father. Oh well, Hanabi was still adorable as a little sister. The young teen wore a red sweater and some black jeans to help keep herself warm in the chilly weather, as well as Hinata though her sweater was a light purple.<p>

"I'm just doing some baking is all. I thought I could get some of the baking done before the party starts this week. I just hope that I can get it all done by then and that everyone likes what I make."

"Don't worry Hinata, you are an amazing cook! People would have to be crazy not to love your cooking," said Hanabi with a bright and cheerful smile on her face. Hinata needed to hear that, it brought a small smile to her face. And for that she was thankful. Taking a deep breath, the young woman started to get back to baking. Of course, her little sister was helping with that.

Hinata just couldn't help but smile. It seemed that everything was going according to plan after all. But, she was still worried about Naruto. There hasn't been a call, a text or an email from him at all. It just seemed so strange to not hear from him. In fact, it was having her worry about the blonde haired teen. Taking a deep breath, Hinata put the cookies that she was baking into the oven and turned on the heat to bake them before reaching for her cell and dialled for Naruto's cell phone.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Rin-_

"Hello?" said a familiar voice. Hinata couldn't help but smile, at least he sounded okay. He's had her worried all day and now just hearing his voice had helped to relax her nerves a bit. Though, she was still a little curious as to why she hasn't seen him all day… for that matter, it almost seemed like Naruto had been avoiding her by _not_ coming to school.

Frowning a bit, she calmly said "Naruto, why weren't you at school today?"

"Sorry, I've been busy with something."

"Like what?"

"I can't tell you that."

Hinata frowned a little more, why wasn't he… that doesn't make sense. He's never hidden anything like this from her. Sure, there was that one time but at least he showed up at school. But this was now, and he seemed like he was hiding something else from her. Whatever it was, she wanted to know. It could end up tearing them apart and that was the last thing that she wanted to happen between her and Naruto. "Please Naruto…"

"I'm sorry Hinata, but I can't tell you. Look I have to go, we'll talk later okay?" before she could answer him, Naruto had hung up. Hinata tried dialling him again but his phone had been shut off. It seemed that he really was hiding something from her. Whatever it was. Right now, she was worried… very worried. Someone must be blackmailing Naruto or something for him to stay away from her. Whatever it was, she was going to find out and solve this mystery.

Narrowing her eyes a bit, Hinata had to start searching for a way to get Naruto to tell her what was going on. Better yet, to find out what he has been doing and why he wouldn't tell her. Taking a deep breath, the young woman started to devise a plan that would get her to have Naruto confess.

* * *

><p><em>'Okay, I can do this… I can do this…'<em> thought Hinata with a hint of nervousness. This was something that she never expected to do to her boyfriend. Though, this was something that she had to do. Narrowing her eyes, she spotted Naruto and started to sneak through the crowds hoping that she could catch up and keep him in her sights.

Though, as she tried to get through the crowds, she saw that Naruto was talking to a mystery girl. The girl had long black hair that reached her lower back and a strong build. The girl's clothes were a pair of shorts and a sweater, why she was in shorts she'll never know. But what she did know was that Naruto had been spending time with this girl for some reason. Before she could move on closer to Naruto, Hinata felt someone grab her shoulder causing her to yelp and turn around.

"Kabuto! What do you want?" asked Hinata with confusion written all over her face. Kabuto just smirked as he mentioned about all the things he would do to her when Naruto dumped her. Hinata though, just narrowed her eyes as she said "give up already. I love Naruto and nothing will change that."

"Oh? Not even that?" Kabuto said with a grin before pointing at where Naruto and the girl stood. Hinata's eyes almost fell out of her head. For the girl was kissing Naruto… though, to Hinata it seemed like they were kissing with love and passion. Tears started to fill her eyes… why would he do this to her? Was he just… tagging her along in this game of his? Sniffling, Hinata walked over to Naruto and glared at him.

"How could you Naruto?!" shouted Hinata.

Naruto broke the kiss and stared at Hinata with wide eyes. She didn't know why he held a hint of pain in his blue eyes but at the moment, she was too hurt to fully understand this. "Hinata wait please let me explain!" Naruto said with distress in his voice.

"No! You've ignored me, you wouldn't explain then so why should I let you explain now!? We're done!" With that, she ran off, tears rolling down her face as she ran. All of the pain in her heart was massive; she felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest and stomped on. She didn't know why, but she felt like she had lost a piece of herself from breaking up with Naruto.

Though, Hinata knew that she couldn't let this ruin her holiday cheer just because she broke up with Naruto. Right now, she had to focus on her party… and hoped that it would get her mind off of him for the time being. If there was one thing that she needed more than ever, it was a distraction. Taking a deep breath, the young woman walked into her class, wiping her tear stained face hoping that no one would ever notice that she had been crying this whole time.

* * *

><p>Hinata took a deep breath. She couldn't believe that it was the weekend right now. It seemed that no matter what, her mind just didn't want to be kept away from the pain that was in her heart. Shaking her head, the young woman looked up at the time and noticed that people would be arriving in an hour so the band would be here any minute to get their things set up.<p>

Just as she was about to set down the books that she had been going over for her last minute decorating, the doorbell rang through the house. Rushing to the door, Hinata opened it and saw the cloaked man once more. She couldn't see his face; the shadows had covered most of his face. All she could see was his mouth and chin. Though, next to him was Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Sakura Haruno and Sai… she didn't remember the last name. Either way, they were the band members she figured.

"Hey Hinata, we got some nice songs for you tonight!" said Sakura with a smile. Her pink hair was pulled back in a ponytail; her outfit was a pink sweater and some red jogging pants. They had to be perfect for this kind of weather that was for sure and of course, Hinata could see the joy sparkling in Sakura's eyes. Turning to Sasuke, the young teen was one of Naruto's friends. His hair was black and styled like a duck's behind… his eyes were so dark that they looked black. His clothes were a blue t-shirt with a long sleeved white shirt under it. And of course there were his blue jeans. Turning to Shikamaru, Hinata saw his hair was in its usual style, pulled back in a spiky ponytail, wearing a long sleeved black shirt and matching black pants. To complete his outfit was a green vest, maybe it's to bring out his dark eyes. Then, finally there was Sai. Sai had pale skin, black eyes, black hair that reminded her of a bowl haircut. His outfit was a black t-shirt and long white pants. How was he not cold?

Hinata moved aside to let everyone in, the cloaked figure stared at her for a moment before walking toward where the blue haired woman pointed out. She had the stage pulled out from the wall; she just hoped that it would be big enough. Looking over, she saw that the cloaked figure and Shikamaru both had guitars. Sasuke had a base. Sakura had dragged along a set of drums and Sai, had what she figured was a saxophone. Why was a sax needed for a band? Oh well, it couldn't be helped.

As they set up the stage, Hinata was bringing out the treats with a sad smile on her face. She didn't know why she was still upset but, maybe it was to be expected. After all, she had been betrayed by someone she loved dearly. Sighing softly, the young woman turned around with a few trays of cookies and brownies only to blink in confusion when she saw Sakura standing there.

"Hinata, just talk to Naruto…" Sakura said with a frown.

"Sakura… there isn't a point. He's been hiding from me. Then there was that woman, he… he kissed her! I just can't…" Hinata said, on the verge of breaking down into tears.

"Just let him explain the next time you see him." Said Sakura before she walked out of the kitchen to help set up the band. Hinata just stood there for a moment, though, shook her head and walked back into the living room and put down the goodies. Taking a deep breath, Hinata was about to get the other treats until someone had knocked on the door. Tilting her head to the side, the young woman walked over to the door and opened it. Only to groan when she saw who it was.

"Look Kabuto, you weren't invited! Leave me alone!" shouted Hinata.

"But Hinata, you and I are meant to be. You and Naruto are no longer dating so now, you and me can be together… and, I can rock your world in both a relationship and in bed. I bet I would be better than Naruto."

Hinata glared. He thought that she and Naruto only… She was about to slap him until someone had beat her to the punch. Literally. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the cloaked man, and his out stretched arm. His jaw bulged as if he was angry about something or trying to keep himself from speaking but she didn't leave any comments about that.

Turning back to Kabuto, who now laid on the steps, she calmly said "Kabuto, I would never date you. Even if you were the last man on earth. You're creepy as hell and I don't like people like you." With that, she closed the door and went back to the living room and started to get to work. Though, the young woman was still surprised that the cloaked guy had done that. It was amazing, and it sent chills down her spine. Chills that were normally when she saw Naruto fight to protect her. Why was she thinking about him now when they weren't dating anymore? None of this was making sense to her right now but… she had to forget him.

After that, Hinata spent that whole hour working on getting the living room in order. Of course, everyone arrived (minus Kabuto thank god) and everyone started to have a blast. Though, once everyone had arrived, the band started to play.

Different sounds, different instruments started to play. Hinata knew right away that this was more of a rock band than anything else.

_Born into the world, each enjoying his own life, discovering the black box in his head...is this bliss?  
>The important thing is to surpass your limit line. Shall we go? Take your step, and outdo yourself today!<em>

The cloaked man was the singer. She didn't expect him to be able to sing since he was silent. Though, the young woman couldn't help but notice that his voice sounded familiar to her.

_But what should we do with our days? Trying to live flawlessly is a big no no.  
>Stop! Observe thoroughly the flow of the world! Ignore everything else, and here we go!<em>

Hinata looked at the others and saw that they were all singing, well Sai and Sakura weren't. It was amazing that Shikamaru could sing to be honest. He didn't look like the singing type. But, maybe he had a passion for music after all.

_If I try to suppress my heart, which is burning hot about things that are unobtainable or constrained,  
>how am I different from those adults, whom I have come to despise and will never forgive<br>for their constant attempt to pin me down blindly without even understanding why?_

She stared at the band members; it was amazing how well they played together. Though, she felt like there was a hidden meaning in this song. She didn't know why that was but at the moment, Hinata just looked around and saw that everyone was enjoying the music. Smiling at that, the young woman looked back up at the band singing and sighed softly as she listened to the wonderful music playing.

_No matter what I do, it'll probably forever remain a pipe dream that will never come true,  
>but the fire burning in my heart cannot be doused by anyone.<br>Even if the black rain falling from the sky drenches me completely and doesn't stop,  
>I will never allow the fire in my heart to be extinguished. That, is my "pride".<em>

Hinata stared at the cloaked man once more, it seemed like he was trying hard to keep the hood over his face for this song. For, with the way this song was being played, it would be one that people would bend their head back and forth to the beat like in a heavy metal band or something. But, there had to be another reason for it right?

_It started pouring, as predicted. A lot more buddies gathered around than I had expected.  
>While talking about one another's days and futures, we became impassioned and started a fist fight.<em>

Hinata sighed softly, she just focused on the music, keeping her eyes closed as she let the flow of the music flow and surround her in its lull its mystery.

_Thinking back about how we were also fist-fighting the same way  
>back when we were only 15, as a means to quell our anxiety and uneasiness,<br>you laughed and said, "You haven't changed a bit..." So I ended up bursting into laughter as well._

_If we don't stubbornly stand our ground like this, even the flow of time will become a scary thing.  
>The only true opponent whom I should hit is really my prideful self.<br>But still, I don't want to lose right now. I have "pride" not to lose to myself._

_Stop! Observe thoroughly the flow of the world! Ignore everything else, and here we go!  
>Stop! Observe thoroughly the flow of the world! Ignore everything else, and here we go!<em>

It was so strange that she felt like there was some kind of meaning to this song. There wasn't a way of knowing what that was as of yet but, what she did know was that it had something to do with one's pride. Like how it could get you in trouble or how it could very well save you. She wasn't a hundred percent sure what it was but, it was an amazing song…

_No matter what I do, when I'm alone at night, I become even unable to understand myself.  
>When you're with me, and we try to understand each other, then I'll be able to become stronger.<em>

_I don't care how things turn out, and I don't care if I'll look uncool,  
>I will desperately try to change my future.<br>Even If I'm told that my destiny is immutable no matter what I do,  
>I myself can still change, and I will prove to you that I can change myself.<em>

_This is, that's right, "pride", each in its own place..._

_Don't perish yet, the fire in my heart.  
>I don't want to forget yet, the heat in my chest.<br>Don't perish yet, the fire in my heart.  
>I can still keep going, so here I go!<em>

Hinata took a deep breath as she looked up at the band and just smiled a little bit. She wondered what they were going to play next. Though, Sai pushed himself off of the stage and went to take a seat with everyone else. Hinata was a little confused as to why he wasn't going to play anymore music but she figured that they didn't need a sax here at all.

_Injured with pain and sadness, the you that cannot be healed  
>Shoulder the burden of the past that cannot be erased; don't throw away your will to live<em>

The lead singer had removed his guitar and just tightly held the microphone in his hand as he sang to the song. It was as if he was becoming one with the song. Taking a deep breath, Hinata just stared with wide eyes. The words were filled with so much emotion that it was almost enough to make Hinata break down in tears.

_Your hand that I held..._

_Will we lose it someday?  
>I want to protect you and that disappearing smile<br>The ringing voice that calls me dries out  
>Even if it gets erased by the wind along time<br>I will find you_

Hinata wondered where these words came from. She's never heard this song before, it almost seemed like it was a song from the heart. Normally, school bands play songs that were done by another band just to help save money for schools instead of hiring a real band for dances or whatnot.

_Injured with pain and sadness, the you that cannot be healed_  
><em>Don't say words like you can't smile or you hate people<em>  
><em>Everything that happens in the unseen future has a meaning<em>  
><em>So stay like this, there'll come a time when you will realize<em>

The cloaked man's hood had pulled up his face a little, showing more of his face though only from his nose and below. There was no way of knowing who this was since she couldn't see his full face as of yet. But, she had a feeling that would be the case at some point.

_Like a rusted person_

_It felt so hollow to just pile atop one another  
>You said you could live on your own<br>Just with the usual kind words  
>You ache to a point where I cannot reach you<em>

_Your hand that I held searched for some simple kindness  
>Do you remember<br>By learning pain, you can become a person who can be kind to others  
>Drive your Life<em>

The cloaked figure reached up, his hands were covered in black fingerless gloves. Was his hands that cold or was he using them to keep his hands from sweating while holding the microphone? She didn't know but had a feeling that it was one of them.

_Injured with pain and sadness, the you that cannot be healed  
>Don't say words like you can't smile or you hate people<br>Everything that happens in the unseen future has a meaning  
>So stay like this, there'll come a time when you will realize<em>

_How can I see the meaning of life  
>Disappearing, you're the only. . .<em>

_So you will not break, you distance yourself from me  
>Don't say words like you can't smile or you hate people<br>Now it's by and by, even if you cannot see, there's a meaning to everything  
>Shoulder the burden of the past that cannot be erased; don't throw away your will to live<em>

What she hadn't expected, was for him to throw his hood off and removed the cloak. Hinata's eyes were wide as dinner plates as she stared at the man that was on the stage… _'Naruto…? Why… why is he here?'_ thought Hinata in confusion. There was no way that he was the cloaked figure. There just wasn't a way that he would have come here… not after breaking up with him. No! He couldn't be here.

_You'd better forget everything. Remember. . . your different Life?  
>You'd better forget everything. Remember. . . though, we cannot return<em>

_Like in times of warped memories, we can understand someday_

Though, once the song was done, Hinata ran out of her house and out into the cold. She heard people calling out to her, but only one voice had reached her. "Hinata wait please!" shouted Naruto as he ran after her. But she kept on running, Hinata wanted to get as far away as possible. Sadly though, Naruto was faster than she was.

His hand had gently wrapped itself around her wrist, Naruto stared at her, even though she didn't look back at him, she knew that he was staring at her. "Let go Naruto." Said Hinata, unable to look him in the face.

"Hinata, please let me explain okay?" Hinata didn't say anything; there was nothing that she could say… her heart wouldn't allow her to speak. It was as if she was placing her trust in him one last time. Just one more time she would place her trust within Naruto. When she didn't speak, Naruto took that as a yes. He inhaled deeply before turning Hinata around to face him. Her eyes looked at his outfit; it was an orange sweat shirt with a sleeveless red jacket that reached the ground behind him. To complete his outfit was black jeans and black leather boots.

He stared at her with a serious expression. Naruto calmly said "I was set up. I was busy planning songs for your party. I wanted it to be a surprise for you… but… that day… a girl came up to me, wanting me to sign something for her. So I agreed… she had looked at her phone and before I knew it, she kissed me. I promise, I didn't kiss her. I only have one set of lips I'd like to kiss and that are yours."

"Why didn't you push her away?"

"I was in shock… Though when I came back, I tried to push her off but she had a firm grip on me. I'm so sorry Hinata… I really am. You are the last person that I'd ever want to hurt." He whispered the last part, tears pooled a bit in his eyes, showing that he was truly sorry. Though, his words, and his eyes shined with truth. If there was one thing that Hinata knew, it was that Naruto wasn't a liar. He couldn't lie no matter how hard he tried.

Suddenly, a white spot started to fall in her field of vision. Blinking, Hinata looked up, as did Naruto. And what they saw surprised them. It was snowing. Hinata couldn't help but smile as she said "I can't believe it… it's snowing…"

"Yeah, and to me… it's a great sign. Pure snow, for pure love." Naruto whispered gently before looking down at Hinata. Smiling at her, he leaned forward and kissed her gently. Hinata couldn't help but smile in the kiss. He was right… snow was as pure as a soul that has never felt or done anything wrong. Maybe, it was a sign of their love… a sign of how pure their love truly was. Either way, she was happy, and that was more than enough for her.

Breaking the kiss, the young woman walked back inside with Naruto. Naruto had a song that he wanted Hinata to sing for everyone… and, he had thought that it was the perfect one. When Hinata had looked over the lyrics with him when they were inside, she had agreed.

Once she was on the stage with everyone, they all started to play just after Naruto gave Hinata the microphone.

_With a calm gaze I will gradually sort out  
>The lights and shadows of this world<br>Since that time I've wanted to be like you  
>Pushing your way forward with slightly pursed lips.<em>

Hinata looked over at Naruto with a soft and gentle smile on her face. It was easy to see that they were back together. Sakura of course, had a big smile on her face, just happy for her friend to be happy again. Maybe their love would have a happy ending after all.

_In my dreams I have seen_  
><em>A plain as wide as my eyes can see<em>  
><em>Where lies will not blossom<em>  
><em>I'm waiting for you there.<em>

_A story that will end emotionally_  
><em>Began that day when you said "I love you"<em>  
><em>I can't wait patiently for the start of the second half.<em>

Everyone listened to the music. It was easy to see that they enjoyed the song. Maybe it was a sign that they were happy of them being in so much love. Taking a deep breath, the young woman just kept on singing with a bright smile on her face. Giggling, the young woman tilted her head as she stared at Naruto once again. He was having fun playing for this song; the smile on his face was easy to say that even without words. For the rest of the song, Hinata just flowed with the song and allowed the words to flow and pour from her heart.

_Instead of endlessly doubting_  
><em>I want to hear that dubious "I love you"<em>  
><em>Until the end, always always<em>

_Words cannot be trusted completely_  
><em>But when carried by voice, at least a little should certainly be conveyed.<em>  
><em>Let's ascertain together<em>  
><em>The truth that will soon to be revealed<em>  
><em>Even waking up to it brings no sadness<em>  
><em>Such a world is waiting for the two of us.<em>

_I look back on the fleeing shadows along the road_  
><em>The "I love you" I could not say that day<em>  
><em>I can't catch up to it even with my last spurt.<em>

_What should I do when I doubt even just a little?_  
><em>Already a liar, but I love you<em>  
><em>I want to be by your side, always always.<em>  
><em>A story that will end emotionally<em>  
><em>Began that day when you said "I love you".<em>  
><em>I can't wait patiently for the start of the second half.<em>

_I look back on the fleeing shadows along the road._  
><em>The "I love you" you said that day<em>  
><em>I can't help chasing after it, always always.<em>

Though, Hinata knew that their love would always keep growing… if it could survive this, than it could survive everything. When she looked out the window, Hinata saw that it was still snowing… to her, that was a good sign. A sign that their love would always be like the freshly falling snow… pure.


	9. I Was Made For Loving You

_I don't know why I even bothered staying a musician. I hate it how girls throw themselves at me, hate it how they think that I could love them. How they only love me because of my money and fame. Why can't I find someone that would like me for me? That wouldn't care about my fame or my money? Would it be too much to ask for to have someone to love me for who I am?_

A young man sat around in his personal room at the arena. It was the only place where he could be alone to think about some of his problems in life. He couldn't help but stare at his reflection, his blue eyes that were once vibrant and filled with life had dulled with fatigued and stress. His spiky blonde hair that once defied gravity seemed to be a weighed down like he hadn't washed it in months.

Why was he so unhappy to have let himself go like this? Ah yes, because he had to end yet another relationship with someone. '_They only love me for my money… or my fame…'_ thought the young man with a sad sigh. He couldn't help but think that this was how his life would always be. That no one could or would truly love him because of his fame. That they would only see him for his money and fame, that nothing, just nothing about him mattered to the women he's dated but that.

The young man sighed softly as he leaned back in his seat, wanting to just close his eyes and think back to when he was a child. He was so happy and carefree back then. Just thinking about those times made him wonder just how far he had been from who he used to be. As a child, he was happy filled with joy, love, and happiness. But now… now he was sad, depressed and no longer alive. His manager had thought that having a concert in his home town would have cheered him up though it seemed that even coming home wasn't enough to cheer him up.

"Maybe I shouldn't have become a singer." Said the young man with a sigh before he closed his eyes, just wanting to forget about his pain. But it seemed that no matter what he does, the pain just didn't want to go away. Taking a deep breath, the young man whispered "maybe… a nap will make me feel a little better." Before he knew it, his heavy eyelids slowly started to close, a sure sign that he was tired. Tired of everything that was happening in his life, tired of all the women that had been in his life only wanting him for his money and fame. It was all just so annoying that even his band mates were tired of the whole thing.

Soon, he had started to dream… dream of the peaceful times he had as a child… the one and only day that he met her…

_It was a beautiful day in the town of Konoha. It was a peaceful town, surrounded by trees, nature, hell the whole thing was almost as if it was hidden by the leaves of the trees. Maybe that was how it got its name? Ah well, he couldn't really be sure. Though what he could be sure of was that he loved this place and never wanted to leave it._

_Every day, he would be playing in the park with his friends and family. Trying to enjoy everything that life had to offer him. The little boy would play with the kids that lived on his block; he would help his family out whenever he could. Though, he couldn't help but want to follow his dream. He wanted to be a rock star like the ones he would see on TV._

_One day, when he was walking home from school, he saw a girl by the riverbed. Frowning, the little blonde haired boy walked over to the slope that went down to the river and hid behind a bush. Wondering what was going on, he started to listen in on what was being said, for it seemed that she was surrounded by a few older boys._

"_Look what we have here, she's one of THEM." Said a boy with a smirk._

"_Yeah, I bet she thinks that she's too good to hang out with anyone else." Said the second boy._

_The third boy just laughed at the frightened look that the little girl had on her face. The little boy frowned, a little, why were they talking to her like that? Were they bullies that tormented the weak and defenceless? Or was it something else? Either way, he kept on listening to what was being said and watched to what was being done._

"_I… I was just… just walking…" said the little blue haired girl. She twiddled her fingers together in a scared nervous fashion, as if just being around other people made her feel this way. Did she suffer from some sort of shyness problem that prevented her from socializing with other people? Scooting a little closer into the bushes, the little boy kept on watching. Making sure that nothing bad was going to happen to her, though he had a feeling… he wasn't sure what that feeling was though, like something was trying to drive him to move forward._

"_Bull! You and your family are all alike; you all think that you're above the rest of us," said one of the boy's before shoving the blue haired girl into the water. That was all he needed, that was all the blonde haired boy needed to be provoked to help this girl. Narrowing his blue eyes, he ran down the hill, reaching into his pocket and hooked the string of his yo-yo on his middle finger before spinning the toy in a circular motion as he shouted out the name of the trick 'around the world'._

_The yo-yo hit the one boy in the head causing him to fall over, and scream out in rage with a small hint of pain mixed on in. "You brat!" shouted the boy that had been knocked over, only for him to fall over again when the yo-yo hit him in the head once more from the move 'walk the dog'. "Stop hitting me with that thing!"_

"_Then stop being a bully."_

"_Get him boys!" shouted the downed boy. That was all the signal that the other two needed from their leader. For as soon as that order had been given, they charged and attacked the yo-yo wielding boy. Though, sadly for them, that boy was a master of the yo-yo and could easily beat up anyone with the simplest of tricks. All of that, made the blonde boy grin to himself as if he was about to share a great yet terrible secret._

* * *

><p>"<em>Are you okay?" asked the blonde haired boy.<em>

_The little girl sniffled as she pulled herself out of the river. Her clothes soaked right through and clung to her like a second skin. The boy couldn't help but frown at her and removed his jacket. It was a simple jean jacket that was too big on him though, that was how he had wanted it. Smiling, he handed it to the girl as he said "here, this might keep you warm until you get home."_

_The girl looked up at her saviour with her lavender coloured eyes. The little boy couldn't help but blush at her eyes. It was as if they looked deep into his soul and more. Gulping, he said "I'm Naruto…" Why he gave her his name, he didn't know but, it just felt right to give her his name. Even if she didn't do the same for him… even though, he really wanted to know her name, to know who she was._

"_I'm-"_

_Before she could answer, a boy atop of the hill was calling out to someone. He could hear the boy saying 'Lady Hinata' which made him wonder if it was this girl here. Turning back to the girl, he saw that she was already running toward the boy. Was her name really Hinata or was it something else? He couldn't be sure though Naruto had a feeling that he would never see her again…_

_But at the same time, he does really want to see her again… yet he doesn't understand why that is._

Sighing softly, Naruto started to scratch the back of his head as he tried to think on what he should do. The concert didn't start until tomorrow and he didn't have anything to do until then. Shaking his head, the young man took a deep breath before pushing himself out of his seat and went to get a change of clothes. Maybe if he dressed like a regular man, he wouldn't have to worry about people recognising them.

Crossing his arms, the young man walked over to his closet and pulled out clothes at random. He would just have to wear clothes that he isn't known for wearing. An oversized hoodie and some baggy pants should do it. Though, maybe he should add some sunglasses and something to hide his whisker marks. "Sometimes, being famous stinks." Muttered Naruto with a sigh before throwing off his clothes and tossing on the new ones on, maybe a nice walk around town will make him feel better and of course a trip to Ichiraku.

Looking himself over in the mirror, Naruto stared at the black hoodie; it covered most of his body, making him look like one of those rappers that like to wear clothes that don't really fit them. The hood covered his head with only his face in view. Though it wouldn't be enough to keep people from recognising him, just wouldn't be enough. The blue eyes and whisker marks were a dead giveaway even if he was to dye his hair or hide it.

Looking around his room, he saw a pair of sunglasses that were perfect to hide his eyes. Though it wouldn't do anything about his whisker marks. Shaking his head from side to side, Naruto reached into his desk drawer and looked for something that he could use. Maybe that cover up he uses for his damn acne. He hates them with a passion. Once he found it, he used the cream to cover the marks on his face and it worked like a charm.

Smirking at his reflection, Naruto placed the sunglasses over his eyes and gave himself a good look over. Making sure that even he couldn't recognise himself anymore. "Hm… looks good but is it convincing enough?" Naruto asked to himself, frowning as he tilted his head to the side. "Guess it'll have to do…"

* * *

><p>Okay, it was working very well. Naruto didn't have to deal with being attacked by fan girls or being kidnapped. So maybe the disguise was working for him after all. Grinning to himself, the young man looked around the area, noticing that Konoha hasn't changed a bit since he moved away all those years ago. Though, he wondered if there have been at least a few changes.<p>

Looking around, Naruto just grinned happily when he saw Ichiraku. The place hadn't changed unless the old man's daughter was running it now. Walking over to the small ramen stand, Naruto moved the flaps aside and saw that no one was inside. Then again, it wasn't lunch hour yet so maybe he would be able to enjoy a nice quite meal for a change and not deal with anyone that would want to bug him for an autograph or a picture

"Excuse me, is anyone here?" called out Naruto as he looked around.

"Just one moment and I'll be with you." Called out a woman's voice, Naruto figured that was Ayame. She was always nice to him when his parents were out of town and she was asked to babysit until they got home. It was nice to be home, though it just… just didn't seem right to him anymore since he had to hide or mask his face just to go out to get something to eat! It was just so very annoying to him right now. Sighing softly, the young man looked out through the flaps and watched the people as they walked on by.

They had such peaceful lives while he had a rough one. Yet, he was doing something he loved. Expressing himself through music. Sighing, he turned back to the kitchen and saw a woman come on out. She had a bright smile on her face, long brown hair pulled back with a white headband with her hair tied back in a ponytail. Her brown eyes shined with kindness; yup this was still the same Ayame that Naruto had grown up knowing.

"Can I help you?" asked Ayame.

"I'd like some miso ramen with roasted pork fillet please."

Though, as soon as he had said that, Naruto saw the shock fill Ayame's expression. A look that shined with pure shock and confusion. She just stared at Naruto for a moment before looking around then stared right back at Naruto whispering "Naruto, is that you?" He of course just nodded and smiled before sitting down. Ayame just smiled a bit as she said "welcome home Naruto… It's been lonely here since you moved. You were our best customer." Naruto could only smile, maybe today would be a good day after all…

* * *

><p>Yawning, Naruto stretched out his sore and stiff muscles. Hoping that the night's sleep couldn't leave him as stiff as it normally does. Maybe he should ask his manager to buy him a new bed. This one might have been with him for far too long. Looking out the window, the young man sighed softly as he pushed himself up from his bed, walked over to his closet and picked up some clothes that he thought would look good for the concert.<p>

Blinking his tired eyes, the young man made his way to the bathroom and started to shower. Washing his body in hot water, hoping that would help loosen up his stiff and tired muscles. Yesterday had been fun, he hadn't been attacked by fans, and he just had a nice meal at Ichiraku's and catching up with Ayame. As it turns out, Ayame took over for her father since he retired for now though, he'll admit, Naruto missed his cooking, not that Ayame's food was bad, in fact it was just like her father's cooking but it had its own little charm to the taste.

As he showered, a flash of lavender eyes appeared in his mind. Why was he thinking about her now? He hasn't seen her in years and doubted that he would see her again. Even though he felt that way, pain shot through his heart, causing him to lean into the wall of the shower. '_Why am I feeling this pain in my heart?'_ thought Naruto with a frown and a wince. Taking a deep breath, he finished his shower after washing his hair and just got out. If he passed out, there was no way that he was going to risk someone seeing him naked.

Wrapping a towel around his waist, and using another towel to dry out his spiky locks, he couldn't help but wonder what he was going to do. He had to pick some songs to sing for the concert tonight before it was too late. Though, so far he could only pick out two and it involved the emotions that had been stirring deep within his heart lately.

Shaking his head, the young man reached over for his clean clothes and started to get dressed. He put on a long sleeved yellow shirt though pushed up the sleeves up to his elbow before throwing on a black zip up sweatshirt. Next after he put on his boxers of course, he slipped on a pair of blue jeans. Looking at himself in the mirror, he brushed his spiky hair and just watched as the spikes bounced in place, sending droplets of water flying from the motion.

He grabbed his black stud earrings and put them on before grabbing his black fingerless gloves. The only thing he would need would be his shoes then he was all set for the concert tonight. Walking out of the bathroom and toward the door. After putting on his black sneakers, he started to walk down the halls of the hotel that he had been staying at. He met up with his manager and just chatted with him. Telling him that everyone is starting to head to the concert hall already so they could get good seats, why that was Naruto couldn't really be sure though he knew that for the time being that it would have to do.

Though, he knew that tonight was going to be tough on him.

Shaking his head, the blonde haired young man walked out of the hotel and into the limo before heading on toward the concert hall. The limo ride of course was just going to seem VERY long to him. For if there was one thing he hated, it was long car rides.

* * *

><p>Snorting himself awake, Naruto started to head on into the concert hall. His mind was tired and his body was weary. He just wanted a break from all of this but knew that until his contract was up, he couldn't leave the tour at all and remain in his home town. Maybe it had been too good to be true. The more he thought about it though he thinks that he just wanted out so he could stay in his home town.<p>

'_How sad am I…'_ he thought to himself with a dry laugh. Rubbing the back of his head, Naruto had been handed his red guitar, at the bottom was a leaf with a swirl in the center. Looking over to the stage, the curtains were still down though it was only a matter of time until the concert was to start. Taking a deep breath, the young man started to walk on toward the stage, not bothering to listen to his manager at all. There just wasn't a point anymore. He just wanted to head on home after this and sleep.

Stepping up to the stage, the announcement was heard. Naruto could hear someone say "ladies and gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for. Here comes, Naruto Uzumaki!" With that said, the curtains arose, everyone in the audience cheered with joy. From what Naruto could see, most members of the audience were women rather than men. The women all had hearts in their eyes when they gazed upon him. It was shocking for sure though he didn't know what more he could say or do.

Taking a deep breath, the young man started to sing.

_You turned away when I looked you in the eye,  
>And hesitated when I asked if you were alright,<br>Seems like you're fighting for your life,  
>But why? oh why?<br>Wide awake in the middle of your nightmare,  
>You saw it comin' but it hit you outta nowhere,<br>And there's always scars  
>When you fall back far<em>

The music started in the background, Naruto could hear it as the lights in the concert dimmed, though not including the stage lights. For they had burst to life along with the song, Naruto felt like he was alive, like music was his very essence to life.

_We lose our way,  
>We get back up again<br>It's never too late to get back up again,  
>One day you will shine again,<br>You may be knocked down,  
>But not out forever,<br>Lose our way,  
>We get back up again,<br>So get up, get up,  
>You gonna shine again,<br>Never too late to get back up again,  
>You may be knocked down,<br>But not out forever  
>(May be knocked down but not out forever)<em>

Looking on into the crowd, Naruto could see many faces. Women all stared at him, hearts in their eyes though their faces were of those with want and desire. Most likely for his money, why couldn't there be one women that didn't want him for his money for himself? That would love him for him? Is that just too much to ask for?

_You're rolled out at the dawning of the day  
>Heart racin' as you made you little get away,<br>It feels like you've been runnin' all your life  
>But, why? Oh why?<em>

_So you've pulled away from the love that would've been there,  
>You start believin' that your situation's unfair<em>

_But there's always scars,  
>When you fall back far<em>

Closing his eyes, Naruto wanted the music to surround him. To consume him so he could forget about the heartache that still clawed its way into his heart when he thought of that girl with lavender eyes. Maybe, without realising it, he had fallen for her as a child. She had, became his first love, a love that he felt like he would never see again.

_We lose our way,  
>We get back up again<br>Never too late to get back up again,  
>One day, you gonna shine again,<br>You may be knocked down but not out forever,  
>Lose our way, we get back up again,<br>So get up, get up  
>You gonna shine again<br>It's never too late, to get back up again  
>You may be knocked down, but not out forever,<br>May be knocked down, but not out forever!_

Taking a deep breath, Naruto slowly started to open his eyes. He couldn't help but wonder, where she was… who she was… or even what she was up too right now. So many things went through her mind, yet he didn't have an answer at all. Looking at the crowd, he wondered if there would be anyone in the crowd that he would remember, maybe even someone from his childhood…

_This is love callin', love callin', out to the broken,  
>This is love callin'.<br>This is love callin', love callin', out to the broken  
>This is love callin'.<br>This is love callin', love callin',  
>I am so broken<br>This is love callin' love callin_

_Lose our way, (way way way ay ay ay)  
>We get back up, (get back up again)<br>It's never too late (late late late ate ate ate)  
>You may be knocked down but not out forever!<em>

What he hadn't expected to see though, were a pair of lavender coloured eyes in the front row, just in front of him. It was a woman… her hair, it was a beautiful shade of blue and from what he could tell, and it reached the middle of her back. Maybe it was longer than even that… he couldn't say for sure but, he couldn't be sure if it was really her.

_Lose our way,  
>We get back up again,<br>So get up get up  
>You gonna shine again<br>Never too late to get back up again  
>You may be knocked down,<br>But not out forever,_

_This is love (lose our way) callin' love callin' (get back up again)  
>To the broken<br>This is love (never too late) callin'  
>(may be knocked down but not out forever)<br>This is love (lose our way) callin' love callin' (we get back up again)  
>To the broken<br>This is love (never too late) callin'  
>(may be knocked down but not out forever)<em>

Naruto just stared at her with wide eyes. Her clothes were a purple shirt that was almost off her shoulders. He could make out black straps on her shoulders though maybe it was a tub top underneath or something else. He could also see that she was wearing black dress pants, he couldn't make out the design around her knee but they looked like waves to him.

_This is love callin' love callin'  
>Out to the broken,<br>This is love callin'..._

Once the song was done, Naruto looked around at the crowd as he saw everyone cheering. Though, he kept on staring at the girl that was before him. Her eyes stared at him with adoration, love, and kindness. He didn't see a hint of greed, or desire… at least not like that. Just a kind of desire to be near him. Was this the girl that he had met years ago but now, stead of a girl she was a woman? '_It can't be her can it?'_ thought Naruto.

Looking around at everyone that was near him he had a feeling that he had found the perfect song that would suit this situation right now. Taking a deep breath, Naruto did a few hand signs to tell the… well maybe he could be called a DJ so to speak since he did play all those instruments though he never records himself with the guitar. Anyway, he did the signs and bam, the DJ put on the music and grinned as the music started to play.

_Gradually, you are fascinating to my heart,  
>In that dazzling smiling face,<br>Flying off from the end of the darkness, hold my hand._

The music flowed from him. It didn't seem like a romantic song at first but the lyrics along was a sure sign that this was a song that came straight from his heart. He stared at the girl the whole time, her pale skin started to glow a light pink in her cheeks. Was she blushing from his stares or was it something else. He couldn't be sure.

_The time that I met you,  
>I remember the landscapes of the important children's times,<br>Didn't I dance with a crimson?  
>Even now the trances in the lights and shadows of the Winding Road?<br>But I'll be turning around a bit,  
>You'll battle for your love, courage, and pride.<em>

Just thinking of that verse, Naruto's mind went back to the day he first met her. Sure, he had been a child at the time but he did what he could to protect her from those bullies. And that itself took courage. Even if he hadn't been fighting for her love, but he had fallen for her without even meaning to. Emotions were sure strange that was for sure.

_Gradually, you are fascinating to my heart,  
>The fragment of the hope of this universe,<br>Surely everyone gets their hands on an eternity.  
>Even the entire mood does not show up,<br>Look, you are in love,  
>Flying off from the end of the darkness, hold your hand.<em>

Closing his eyes, Naruto thought of something else that he could do. It wasn't something that was really allowed per say but… he had to talk to her after the concert. He had to speak to her… he just had too and this was the only way. Taking a deep breath, he walked over to the edge of the stage and held out his hand for the blue haired woman. At first, other girls tried to give him their hand. But he would always let go and hold it back out. The blue haired girl looked around her, wondering who he was trying to get on stage with him.

That is, until she looked back up at him and pointed at herself. Naruto just smiled as he nodded. The young woman slid her hand into his and was amazed that he would pull her onto the stage. Naruto smiled at her and sang a few more parts of the song.

_But even if I like you, I'll lose my raging face,  
>Flying off your living to the degree, you think you're all right,<br>can...not show my behaviour casually, Seaside Blue.  
>Nevertheless, isn't he in a daze?<br>The more you wanted to listen,  
>The duo's conversations dances prevents the sound of a car from going down the street.<em>

When he was waiting for the next verse, Naruto leaned into the woman, whispering just loud enough for her to hear. "Meet me back stage after the concert… Please, I'd like to speak to you…" He wasn't sure if she would, or if she could really hear him over the music. Though, Naruto was surprised to have seen her nod.

_Gradually, you are fascinating to my heart,  
>However, your own mystery is not what it was,<br>Something might be the best, you'll be setting up your telephone.  
>Even the entire mood does not show up,<br>You'll be showing up after all,  
>Flying off to the sea over there, hold my hand.<em>

Taking a deep breath, Naruto looked up at the crowd and then to the girl and gave her a soft smile. As if telling her that she could return to her seat. Maybe things were starting to brighten up for him after all. After that, he started to get back to the concert.

* * *

><p>After the concert, Naruto grabbed a bottle of water and started to drain that dry while rubbing his hot and wet skin with a towel. The lights from the stage always caused him to heat up like the summer. They were just so damn hot! Looking up while in deep thought, the blonde haired young man wondered if that woman would come… if she would even be the one from his childhood… and if she was, did she remember him?<p>

Running a hand through his sweaty hair, the young man sat down on a chair and sighed softly. Maybe he shouldn't get his hopes up. There was no way that it could be her, it was possibly just someone that looked like her. Leaning back in his seat, Naruto just sighed softly before he rolled his head from shoulder to shoulder before he gasped when his gaze went to the door.

'_It's her…'_ thought Naruto with shock before he jumped up to his feet. Gulping, he stared at her and saw that the woman just stared at him with a small hint of a blush. Though, it was what was in her arms that had surprised him. Staring at it, he thought '_is that… my jacket?'_

Looking over at the woman, he asked "where… where did you get that jacket?" He didn't know if it was really that her but the jacket had to be the proof that he had been looking for. Even though it was his as a child, it would still fit a woman of her size even now. Just staring at her, the young man asked "where did you get it?"

The young woman just looked up at him as she said "you gave it to me…"

"What makes you… you think it was me?"

"I remember your name… your eyes… hair… whisker marks. No one else in the world has them. At least not all in one person."

Naruto looked down, a faint smile on his face as he asked "why did you keep it after all these years?" He half expected her to say 'because I know you'd pay me a lot of money to have it back' but the other half, he hoped that she would say so she could see him again. But, that part was mostly wishful thinking. Slowly, Naruto lifted his eyes and stared at her for a brief moment, wondering just what she would truly say to him, hoping that it was something that he really wanted to say.

She just smiled brightly at him, her face tinted pink once more. It was amazing, just how beautiful someone could be when they blush. To him, he's never seen a more beautiful woman than he has right now at this moment.

"I felt bad for going home with it still on, and had hoped of seeing you again. But then, I heard that you moved so… I waited, hoping I would meet you again. And when I heard you were having a concert here, I brought it here with me so I can return it to you."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. He hadn't expected her to come back with her but, at the same time just hearing those words made his heart soar with pride, and joy. Feeling his own cheeks turning pink, he slowly walked over to the young woman, finally noticing just how much taller he really was compared to her. Why hadn't he noticed this when she was on stage with him? Giving himself a mental shake, he whispered "I didn't think you'd keep it this long…" Smiling softly, he asked "may I have your name? Please?"

"Hinata…"

"A wonderful name…" he whispered. Damn it, he wanted to kiss her and they don't know each other as much as they should. Blushing even more, Naruto whispered "Hinata… I… I don't know how but, I fell in love with you when we were children…" Hinata blushed even more; he figured that she hadn't expected him to have said that. Though it was understandable, after all, when you're a child you aren't expected to fall in love with anyone.

"I… I did too Naruto…" whispered Hinata with a deeper blush and her voice sounding a little squeaky. Naruto had to admit, that was just so damn cute.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto slowly and carefully wrapped his arms around Hinata's slim waist, pulling her closer and closer to his chest. Looking down at her beautiful lavender coloured eyes then at her soft rosy pink lips. Inhaling and exhaling, Naruto tried to get his heart from hammering against his ribcage, but it almost seemed like that wasn't going to happen. That his heart would beat right out of his chest.

'_Damn it! I can feel just how big her chest is!'_ thought Naruto with a curse and an inner whine. Carefully, Naruto leaned into Hinata, watching as her eyes closed and she slowly rose onto her toes. She wanted him to kiss her! Smiling gently, the young man closed in and brought his lips onto hers.

Her lips were so soft, so divine. It was almost like he was tasting sweet, sweet honey. Hinata's lips were just so perfect, it was as if her lips were made just for him to have as was she perfect for him. She was a very beautiful woman, someone who had waited to give him back a jacket which, maybe just so happened to have been the red thread of destiny even though it wasn't red.

Naruto couldn't help the last things that had entered his thoughts as he pulled Hinata against him more and deepened the kiss.

'_I was made for loving you Hinata…'_


	10. Promise Oneshot Short

It was a beautiful day in Konoha. The sun was shining even though it was early in the morning. Everyone should still be asleep but for those who have to open up their shops or go for their shifts at the hospital. In fact, everyone should be happy with the missions that they had done the day before. Everyone, but a certain blonde haired ninja.

The young ninja looked up at the sky; the sun wasn't high though he could still see it over some of the buildings in the village. Sometimes, he wondered how the sunset could make this village so beautiful. Shaking his head, the blonde haired teen rolled his shoulder, trying to hike his backpack a little more before he started to make his way toward the gate of Konoha. His blue eyes sparkling with determination and yet a hint of guilt.

He didn't want to leave, but he knew that it was the only thing that he could do.

The sound of his footsteps echoed through his ears, the sound of the birds chirping brought him some small sense of peace. But the thought of hurting those dear to him, was something that he couldn't do. Rubbing his arms a bit, the orange and black clad ninja as he tried to hurry and get himself out of the village. _'I'm doing the right thing… I don't want to risk their lives anymore…'_ thought the blonde haired ninja as he tried to hurry through the gate.

Just a few more feet and he would be out of the village and out on a new life. He had to hurry, he had to get out of here _now_ before someone caught him. As he walked, he couldn't help but think of the letter that he had sent to Hinata. Sure, he had other friends to give letters to but, it just seemed right to send a letter to Hinata.

Naruto didn't even give a litter to Sakura, someone he had 'claimed' to have had a crush on for as long as he could remember and yet… _'Was I only lying to myself? Or was it because I felt like I couldn't have Hinata?'_ he thought with a frown, it was all still so confusing, it made his head hurt from all of the confusion. Shaking his head, he kept on walking… it was better this way. If he saw Hinata, he would want to stay but he knew, just knew that it was for the best or he would risk the safety of Hinata and the others.

Giving a sad smile his head was bent downward as he started to walk past the gate. Just a few more steps and he would be out of Konoha forever… just a little more, just… a… little… more…

"Naruto…"

Freezing, his eyes widened as he stood up straight from fear. No! How was she here?! Damn it, she should be sleeping still and be in bed for a few more hours. Why else would he spend all that time focusing on her sleep schedule? Wait did that sound as creepy as it sounded? Bending his head downward once more, Naruto couldn't bring himself to say anything to her, he had to leave.

"Naruto why are you…?"

"Leaving?"

"Yes…"

He didn't know if he was going to say anything. Though what he did know was that he had been going to do this for everyone's safety. Naruto didn't think that he would be able to tell her, but he would have to tell her something or he would regret it for the rest of his life. Taking a deep breath, Naruto whispered "I have to leave. The Akatsuki is going to keep coming for me. I'm scared that I won't only put everyone in danger but that I'll kill someone if I lose control over the Kyuubi."

Naruto knew that everyone knew about the Kyuubi at this point. That Tsunade had told them because they were the new ninjas that would guide the village in the future. Turning around, the young man saw Hinata, her beautiful blue hair blowing in the gentle breeze. Her lavender coloured eyes shining with unshed tears. Her clothes were a simple kimono robe, must have just ran out of the house as soon as she saw the letter… since she only pulled on wooden sandals.

"Naruto… please don't leave." Pleaded Hinata, she started to sniffle as if hoping to hold back her tears. Frowning, Naruto looked down, not wanting to hurt her. Just thinking about it was hurting his own heart. "I don't want you to leave Naruto! I know you won't hurt anyone let alone kill someone!"

"What makes you so sure Hinata?!"

"Because of your heart Naruto! You have the biggest, kindest heart I know and that is stronger than Kyuubi's influence!" declared Hinata, which only made Naruto's eyes widen a bit. Did she really think that or was it just simple words? Shaking his head, Naruto turned around as he tried to keep himself from crying. Could he really risk it? Risk not just everyone's life but Hinata's?

"I can't take the risk Hinata…"

"Are… are you going to break your promise?"

His eyes widened again, his promise? The promise he made so long ago? The promise to be a Hokage that everyone could look up to? Shaking his head, Naruto whispered "that may have to be a promise I will have to break. I refuse to let anyone else be in danger because of me." He turned to Hinata and saw that her tears were starting to overflow from her eyes for they were rolling down her pale cheeks.

"I… I better go, I can't stand to see you cry Hinata." Whispered Naruto as he started to walk on ahead, he had to get away. Had to move as far as he could to get away from Hinata and her tears. Just seeing her cry made his heart ache. Like someone was clutching it in their hand hoping to kill him. Suddenly, he felt something grab him, wrapping around his waist and something pressing into his back. Lowering his head, Naruto said "let go of me Hinata. I'm doing this for your own good."

He felt Hinata shake her head as she said "no! I won't let you go Naruto… you promised many things Naruto. You promised to bring Sasuke back, you promised to be Hokage… you promised that you would always protect and be there for your friends… I… I won't let you break any of them or you'll feel guilt for the rest of your life." Biting his lip, Naruto knew that would happen. Naruto knew that he would feel nothing but guilt over breaking those promises but… he had only been doing this for Hinata.

"You have to let me go Hinata."

"No never! I love you Naruto Uzumaki…"

Turning his head, Naruto stared at Hinata for a moment, wondering if she really meant what she had said. He took a deep breath and moved out of Hinata's grasp before pulling her close to his chest. The tears that she shed started to soak his jacket and seep its way through his shirt and toward his chest. Laying his head atop of hers, he whispered "I was being stupid huh?"

"No, you were being yourself…"

Naruto laughed softly before tilting Hinata's head up and he kissed her softly. Thinking about the pain in his chest, for it had faded as soon as his lips had pressed into hers. Did this mean that he really did love Hinata? Maybe he only loved Sakura because he felt like he couldn't have her but now… well, he can have Hinata… love is a strange yet wondrous thing.


	11. NarutoSlenderman Oneshot

_How shall I write down my thoughts? Ah yes, I'm so fucking angry that it wasn't how I thought it was!_

The blonde ninja didn't know how long he had been running for. All he knew was that he had heard of Hinata just disappearing from her home and the next thing he had known, he had appeared here in the forest. Okay, he had appeared at her house first then in the forest. What was he going to do? The only thing he had on him for some strange reason was a flashlight.

Frowning, Naruto looked around the area, trying to think on where he was to go. Shaking his head, the young man started to walk on ahead, hoping that he would be able to find Hinata before it was too late.

Taking a deep breath, the blonde haired ninja kept on walking. The sound of leaves and branches cracking under his feet echoed through his ears and into the darkness of the trees. Damn why was he so creeped out by this place? Maybe he was a little nervous about this place since it was unknown to him. Shaking his head the ninja kept on walking, moving the flashlight left and right when he would hear strange sounds.

It was as if someone was watching him, but at the same time, wasn't watching him if that made sense. He knew, just _knew_ someone was out there watching him. Damn this place was creepy.

Shaking his head, Naruto waved around the flashlight, trying to get a good idea of what was out there. Suddenly, there was a crack, causing him to turn around and point his flashlight. "What was that?" asked the slightly frightened Naruto before he gulped and turned around. He had to calm down, there was nothing out there, and not a single thing was out there. Then, there was a 'whoooo whooooo" causing Naruto to yelp and turn around, pointing his flashlight toward the tree in a high branch. Only to sigh when he saw that it was only an owl.

Frowning, Naruto thought to himself _'gotta stop freaking out… Why am I so panicked in the first place? Come on, I have a demon sealed inside of me…'_ Taking a deep breath, the young man kept on walking through the forest, and found himself on a path. Well, that seemed a little strange that he would be on a path though for the moment he would have to trust his gut and follow it.

Soon, he saw a shadow from the moons bright light. Eyes widening to the size of dinner plates, Naruto slowly turned around and saw something very tall. Pale ghostly white skin, long thin arms with no hands, in fact they were tentacles. His head was nothing but a smooth oval shape, no eyes and no hair… in fact no _nothing_ in the first place. He wore a black suit with a blue tie. Naruto did the first thing he could do… he ran the fuck outta there!

Running as fast as he could through the trees, Naruto tried to keep himself from screaming. What the hell was that thing anyway!? There was no way that it was human! Shaking his head, Naruto turned off the flashlight and just used his other senses to help him through the forest. _"Kurama, what the hell is that thing?!" _said Naruto in his mind, hoping that maybe the nine tailed fox demon would have an idea as to what that was.

_"That's Slenderman, a creature that is said to kidnap and kill children. There are many legends on this guy though no one is for sure which one is true or false."_

_"Why is he after me!?"_

_"How the hell should I know? The only other thing he does is stalk people for some unknown purpose."_

Great, just great, even Kurama wasn't much help. How was he going to handle this thing in the first place?! Shaking his head, Naruto jumped into a tree to catch his breath. There is no way that Slenderman could catch him up here right? Come on, sure he's tall and all and… "Maybe I should get higher…" said Naruto before climbing up the tree to the highest point. There was no way that he was going to take chances on this.

Taking deep gulps of air, Naruto tried to get his heart to relax, tried to get himself to catch up on some air before he went back down to search for Hinata. Where could she have gone? Did Slenderman kidnap her? If that was the case, why though? Hinata isn't really a kid, she's a young woman.

Suddenly, Naruto heard something behind him. He stopped breathing as he slowly turned around and let out a loud scream as he saw Slenderman right behind him. "AH SON OF A BITCH FUCKING HELL GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" cursed Naruto before he fell out of the tree. "OW I LANDED ON MY KEYS!" he shouted when he fell on his butt. Shaking his head, Naruto grabbed his flashlight and made a break for it.

Running and running as fast as he could. How was he going to be able to do all of this? Shaking his head, Naruto tried to run as fast as his legs would allow, but why was this happening?_ "Maybe the writer wants to mess with you." _said Kurama with a laugh.

_"Shut up Kurama! Damn it Fire-Inu-Princess I'll get you!"_ shouted Naruto.

**"What did I do? I'm just the writer… It isn't like I can control your fate and- oh wait, I can! Haha."** I said with a laugh before getting back to the story.

Anyway, the young ninja tried to get back onto the path, hoping that would lead him to where Hinata was. Hoping that maybe, just maybe that Hinata was holding off alright on her own. For now anyway…

Turning on his flashlight, Naruto looked down the path and saw that it was leading him further into the forest. Was she deeper in there or was this all a trap set up for him to his doom? Shaking his head, the young man knew that he would have to take the risk; it was the only way to save Hinata from the monster before it was too late.

_"Naruto, you alright? Your starting to get a little worn out…"_ said Kurama with a frown in his voice. It was easy to tell that Kurama was a little concerned since they became friends though for the time being, Naruto had to keep running.

_"I'm fine… just… gotta…"_ Wheezing, Naruto tried to keep going, if he stopped there was no way of knowing what was going to happen. Slenderman could have caught up to him by now then he would be doomed! Doomed! Just thinking about it was enough to make him shudder just at the very thought of it. "Must… rest… can't… breathe…" gasped out Naruto as he stopped by a tree to take a few deep breaths. Maybe just a small rest wouldn't hurt right?

Looking up at the sky, the young ninja wondered why the moon hasn't moved at all since he's been out here. It was as if the forest is in some kind of eternal night or something. Gasping a little more, he tried to get himself to relax, tried to get himself to breathe a little easier as oxygen started to fill his lungs.

Once he had regained some of his strength, Naruto felt a little tired and weak. Had staring at Slenderman took away some of his chakra or was it something else? Ah well, he didn't know but he should keep moving. There was no way of knowing what was going to happen but it would be worth the risk to save Hinata. Looking up at the moon once more, Naruto started to run down the path hoping to find Hinata and get her outta here as soon as possible.

**"Do you really think it'll be that easy Naruto?"**

"Oh shut up!"

**"Well sorry, maybe I should have Slenderman show up."**

"NO PLEASE ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

**"Too late!"**

Just as soon as I had said that, Slenderman appeared before Naruto. Naruto of course, just ran off as fast as he could, screaming about how he would get his revenge on me. Though to be honest, I don't think he'll ever get his revenge on me at all. Anyway, Naruto ran up the path, Slenderman hot on his trail as he seemed to just glide through the air and over the path.

Just within his sights, Naruto saw a cabin, the lights were on. Did that mean that someone was there? Maybe it was Hinata, maybe she was locked in there tied up and waiting for him to save her. The more he thought about it, the more he could picture her… It made him think of her being a damsel in distress and tied up while she wore something both flattering and form fitting. Damn Naruto was a pervert.

Anyway, soon he made his way to the cabin only to hear voices. He knew the one was Hinata's but the other… it sounded a little weird. In fact, kinda silly…

"Hinata… it is time for you to pay the price now…"

"I don't want to pay the price!" shouted Hinata.

"You don't have a choice! Nothing can save you from this fate."

Not wanting to wait any longer, Naruto jumped in the air and kicked down the door. "Hinata!" shouted Naruto only to stare with wide eyes. There was Hinata, still wearing her white and light purple jacket and black pants. Though she was just sitting at a table holding some cards and it was who was on the other side of the table that had surprised him.

For sitting across from Hinata was Slenderman! Wait… something was off about him… didn't he have a blue tie and not a red one? Slenderman looked up at Naruto and waved his long thin arm saying "Hey Naruto, how's it going?"

The fuck?

"Wait, weren't you wearing a blue tie? And weren't you just chasing me in the woods!?" shouted Naruto.

Slenderman tilted his oval shaped head for a moment as if he was in deep thought only so curl up the end of his one tentacle and slam it against the other as if it just hit him. "No, that was my twin brother Slendyman. He's behind you."

Eyes widening, Naruto slowly started to turn around and let out a loud scream before falling over. Soon, I came out of the shadows, holding a video camera as I said "wow, who would have thought that Naruto would faint! Damn, if I knew this was going to happen I would have done it a long time ago!" I soon started to laugh before Naruto sat up and glared at me.

"Why did you do this to me?!" shouted Naruto.

"Because you were stupid not to notice Hinata's feelings for you sooner. For crying out loud Naruto it took you what? Give me a second…" I said before pulling out a calculator and the lists of Naruto episodes from my pocket and started to do the math. "Ah yes, it took you about three hundred and eighty six episodes for you to find out about Hinata's feelings for you."

"Bitch."

"I accept that nickname."

"Why?"

"That was one of my nicknames in highschool. Along with Super Bitch, Ninja Bitch, and Evil…" I said with a grin, only for that grin to taken before I picked up Naruto and held him by his jacket. "Now Naruto, are you going to stop being an ass and give Hinata a chance and date her before I have to sick Slenderman and Slendyman after you!?"

"Yes!"

"You promise?"

"Yes, a thousand times yes!"

"Good enough." I said before dropping Naruto and turning to Hinata. "There you go Hinata. I know it wasn't what you would have wanted but I'm a huge NaruHina fan. Well, later I'm going home to work on some more fanfics."

"Why do we work for her again?" asked Slenderman.

"Because she said she wouldn't arrest us for those kids we killed a few years back."

"Oh yeah."


	12. The Love of Kyūbi no Yōko

_No one knows the story of Kyūbi no Yōko and his connection to the Vampires Spring of Psyche. No one will know this true story, but the person who finds this tale and may he, or she, keep this to themselves or history may repeat._

A young woman with long flowing blue hair stood on the balcony. Just staring at the full moon as it rose high into the sky. Sighing softly, the young woman turned her lavender coloured eyes to gaze at the beautiful stars wondering if she could always look at the sky. It was something that always made her wonder if being the Spring of the Psyche was a blessing or a curse? Taking a deep breath, she rubbed her arms, a little upset that she picked a white thin kimono to wear, instead of a thicker one. _'It must have been the cherry blossoms…' _she thought to herself

"You know, it isn't good for you to stay out here in the cold." Said a deep voice from behind her. Turning around, the young woman looked over her shoulder and gasped softly when she saw a tall man. She only came up to his chest, maybe a little lower. His long red hair flowed down in spiky locks that flew over his shoulders and reach the center of his back. His eyes were a smoldering crimson with snake-like pupils.

His attire of course was only a pair of black hakama's and of course he was topless as usual. His tanned skin shined in the dim moonlight revealing the crimson swirls that decorated up his abs, flowing up his torso and over his shoulders. She also knew that they swirled past his waist but they were hidden by his hakama's, though she also noticed that the swirls also reached his feet, ending just by his toes, the same with them swirling down his arms up to his hands. To finish off his appearance, was the nine swishing red tails behind him and the matching red fox ears atop of his head.

Many know him by many names, The Nine Tailed Fox, Kyūbi no Yōko, Kyuubi, The Red Fox, but she knows him by his true name. "Kurama, what brings you by on this fine night?" She asked with a soft blush tinting her cheeks. Why was it that he could make her blush like this?

Kurama crossed his arms over his muscular chest as he closed his eyes. As if he was thinking on the right answer for her question. "I was asked to watch you. Vampires really go over bored with their Spring of Psyche or whatever they call it." Kurama opened his crimson eyes as he stared at the small vampire woman, which of course had caused her to blush a little more from the shock of it.

Turning away from him, the young woman whispered "it can't be helped. Vampires like me are the only way for other vampires to have more children. It is a harsh thing, for vampires to only have one child, but this was how it was meant to be." Her voice sounded so sad, this had been her fate the moment her blood had awakened, turning her into an adult vampire. It happened to her ancestor, and so on. Just like it would affect her descendants for all time, every thousand years a new Spring of Psyche shall appear… it was just the way things were.

"Isn't there another way though? To stop this curse?" asked Kurama, his voice sounded a little closer now. Causing the young woman to look up at him and blushed a little more. He thought of this as a curse? No, it wasn't a curse; it was an honour to save her kinsmen from going into extinction. "Come on Miki… there has to be another way to save vampires." Said Kurama, his hands on her shoulders as if trying to talk some sense into her.

Looking up at him, Miki shook her head. She knew that he didn't want to see another person close to him die, not like his human mate. Someone he lost due to a raid on her village. No, he didn't just lose his mate, but her child. Even if they never could find the child's body, he had lost everything and didn't want to go through that again or it could destroy him.

Looking down, Miki whispered "I'm sorry Kurama, but we can't do anything about that. If that was the case, then… well I would have been saved, just like my ancestors that have been Spring of Psyche." Looking up at him, tears pooled at the edge of her eyes for a moment as she added "I'm grateful that I can save vampires from being wiped out. Our homeland had been lost once, and I cannot go through that again. If we lost another home, then there is no telling what could happen."

"But Miki, you lost your last home because of the-" He never got a chance to finish his sentence. Before he could even finish, Miki had placed her index finger over his lips, silencing him from his rant. Frowning, he just stared at her, not sure what more he could say to her that would change her mind from this. Miki knew, just knew that he wanted to say more but she didn't want to hear it. Even though, she said that she's fine with all of this, fine with her fate… she really wasn't. Deep down, she was sad, afraid, and terrified of the whole ordeal.

For, Miki knew what would happen once the Spring of Psyche lost its use… and didn't want that fate but, her fate had already been written for her… it's why she never fell in love with anyone, she had refused to love anyone and yet…

Shaking her head, the young woman turned away from Kurama and looked at the full moon as it shined down on the human villages. It was a beautiful sight that was for sure… Closing her eyes, Miki could sense that Kurama was still there, staring at her. His gaze was so strong, that she felt like he was burning holes into her back. Why did he have to stare at her like that?

Opening her eyes, Miki looked over her shoulder as she said "Kurama, I don't need to be protected right now… I do have other vampires to protect me during the night." She didn't even know why the vampires had even asked for Kurama to come tonight, when normally he protects her during the day time, while others were sound asleep, and her, awake because she wasn't like the other vampires.

When she didn't get an answer, Miki turned around and saw that Kurama was gone. Maybe it was for the best, at least for now. Yawning softly, the young woman started to make her way toward her bedroom. She was going to need a lot of sleep since she stayed up longer than she normally does.

A week has passed since she last saw Kurama, Miki didn't know where he could have gone and it was starting to worry her. Frowning, she looked around the yard, happy to know that other vampires would never come out in the morning since they couldn't stand the sunlight or they'd burn… unlike her. The 'freak' of the vampire world so to speak if it wasn't for the fact that she was the Spring of Psyche.

Shaking her head, the young woman walked over to the cherry tree that resided in the garden, thinking that maybe it was best that she just relaxed a little bit. What was the harm in that right? Yawning softly, Miki sat down under the cherry tree and closed her eyes in content. Why couldn't days like these be every day? So peaceful, so calm… it was as if this day itself was a work of art that should forever be painted on a canvas.

Slowly, the young woman slowly started to open her eyes only to blink when she was staring into pools of crimson. Blood rushing to her face, Kazumi squeaked as she said "Kurama? What are you doing?" When did he even get here? It didn't make sense to her even though she knew that someone would have been watching her, though at the same time, she didn't expect him since she hadn't seen him for so long.

Kurama pulled back, still in the same outfit as always. It still kinda bugged her as to why he never wore a shirt though guessed it was because it prevented him from fighting the way he wanted and it kept his tails confined. "I came to protect you… when I saw your eyes closed I feared the worst." He calmly answered, though he had answered that with a shrug of his shoulders. Could he really care less about her or was he always like this and she's just noticing this now?

Crossing his arms, Kurama closed his eyes as if he was in deep thought before he turned away and a faint blush tinted his cheeks. "I was worried about you." He whispered softly. In fact, it was so soft that she almost didn't hear him. When really, in fact, she had heard him. He had been worried? Worried about her? Blushing softly, Miki pushed herself up and looked up at Kurama as she tried to figure out what was going on in his head.

Blinking her lavender coloured eyes, Miki whispered "why were you worried about me?" She had to know, just had to know why he was worried about her. Everyone knew, even Kurama, that she was to have a child with another vampire… it was the only way to make sure that the next Spring of Psyche, was to be a vampire… It was the only way and her… she couldn't love anyone else and she knew that.

Kurama sighed softly before he looked away. It was as if he was trying to think on what he was going to say but just couldn't find the right words. As he thought, Miki couldn't help but stare at his defined body. She could literally see his muscles moving under his own skin, and the markings that decorated his skin glow in the sun's rays. She could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest, though… it wasn't just because of what she was feeling for Kurama, no… it was her blood reacting to Kurama. He was uncertain about something, and that was causing her blood to react to him.

So, the young woman did the only thing that she could do… She ran as fast as she could.

Miki had to run as fast as she could, she couldn't face Kurama. Damn it, why did this all have to be so damn hard? Shaking her head, the young woman pumped strength into her legs hoping that would be enough to get as far away from Kurama as she could from him.

Before she knew it, the young woman tripped, and started to roll down a steep hill. Miki screamed as she started to roll down the hill. Her body curled up as if to shield herself from the pain that was to come. "Miki!" shouted a voice, a voice that she should know. Though from the pain that coursed through her body prevented her from knowing or even remembering who was shouting out for her. Suddenly, she felt someone wrapping their strong arms around her, both of them kept rolling down the hill until finally, they were at the bottom.

Miki opened her eyes though everything was spinning from the events that occurred. Suddenly, she felt the body under her shift, and roll to where now she was on the bottom and the person that saved her was on top. "Miki…" whispered a voice, causing the young woman to look up at the person who had her pinned to the ground. Once her vision cleared and started to focus…

"Kurama…?" she said with shock. Why was he… none of this was making any kind of sense! Why did he save her from rolling down a hill? Shaking her head, Miki turned away from him as she said "why did you…?" This was all so confusing, why was he acting so weird? Normally, Kurama was a man that was tough as nails and didn't allow anything to bother him… Yet, he seemed like he had something on his mind that he wanted to say something?

"Miki… please let me say this." Whispered Kurama, his eyes closing as if he was trying to find the right words to say to her. Miki just stared at him in confusion, trying to think on what he would want to tell her? Was it that he didn't want to protect her anymore during the day time? That he found her to be annoying and never wanted to deal with her again? So many things were possible at this point, but she hoped that it was something that would make him not want to be around her anymore so she wouldn't have these strong emotions for him in her heart.

Kurama took a deep breath before he opened his eyes. His crimson eyes seemed softer, almost loving and gentle. He didn't stare at her with his hardened warrior gaze, a gaze that she had grown accustomed to seeing. He blushed softly before whispering "I love you."

Miki just stared at him with wide eyes. She had to make sure that she was hearing him right. Did he really just say that he loved her? No… that can't be right. He couldn't love her, he was a demon, and she was a vampire. Shaking her head, the young woman whispered "Kurama… you can't love me. You know what my destiny is, what my fate is."

"I don't care that you're a vampire and I won't allow them to do what they please! I will do what I can to save you Miki. Someone as pure as you… you don't deserve this." Kurama whispered, Miki had tears starting to pool in her eyes. Yeah, she didn't want that fate, even though it had been decided for her since she was born but right now… right now she wanted to enjoy her life with Kurama. She wanted to stay with him no matter the cost.

Her tears started to roll down her face as she said "I love you Kurama… I want to be with you forever." She sniffled before feeling Kurama's hand cupping her cheek and his lips pressing into hers. Miki looked up at the red haired demon before slowly she started to return the kiss. Miki wrapped her arms around Kurama's neck and tangled her fingers in his hair as she wanted to live in this moment forever.

Sadly, not everything is meant to last. The days turned into weeks, and those weeks turned into months… Kurama and Miki tried to keep their love a secret but, no matter what it was only getting harder and harder. Kurama's uncertainty had faded when he had confessed his love for her, and she for him. Though, today was the day where she would have to give her blood to the vampires…

Today… she was going to have to conceive a child.

Miki stayed in a cell as she waited for either Kurama to come and save her, or for the vampires to take her away. She had to wait, wait for them to choose the man she was to have a child with before it was too late. Miki knew that this was to happen sooner or later but, now that she was in love with someone else, she didn't want anyone's child but Kurama's.

Taking a deep breath, Miki looked up and gasped when she saw Kurama standing there. He wore nothing but black clothes, not to mention he seemed so tired and weak. Miki stood up and rushed to the bars of the cell as she asked "Kurama, what happened to you?" Kurama just gave her a soft smile before bending the bars to let her out.

"Turns out that my blood is like yours. Just a drop of my blood can give the vampires what they really want. I gave them some of my blood; I hope it'll keep them busy. Come on let's go." He grabbed Miki's hand and started to run. It was night time, and the vampires would remain in the dark until they both were gone but, why didn't he take her out in the day time? Or had he just gave them his blood so they would leave her alone?

Shaking her head, the young woman kept on running with Kurama. Maybe, she could pick her own destiny. Maybe she can be with Kurama, live a nice and happy life with him and children that they could have. It was nice, no the dream was beautiful. It was something that she would never want to stop having. "Miki, I hope we can stay together forever…" he said with a happy tone in his voice.

Tears started to build in her eyes; he wanted to stay with her forever as well. Giving a small smile, the young woman ran as fast as her body would allow it. Only for one thing to have happened… preventing them from going anywhere. Someone's bats attacked Kurama, striking him down. Everything seemed to have gone into slow motion for her; she just stared as Kurama hit the ground. Blood seeping through his black kimono and the bats formed a rope as they wrap themselves around her pulling her away from Kurama.

Kurama was lifted up by a vampire, she knew who he was but at the moment she didn't give a damn. The man that held Kurama smirked as he said "did you really think that she cared about you Kurama?" What? "She was using you, as soon as we found out that your blood was like Miki's we just couldn't let you BOTH run away now. You'll serve as our spring until Miki here has her child…" The man just smirked; this of course only caused Miki to stare with wide eyes.

"Kurama that's a lie! I love you!" shouted Miki, hoping that he didn't buy into that man's lies. She did love him, nothing was going to change her mind, and her heart belonged to him and him alone. Kurama lifted his head a bit as he stared at Miki, though his eyes had returned to being as hard as steel. Did… did he believe them?

"You bitch! You… you set me up… after everything we did and…" Tears started to gather in her eyes, Kurama believed them? No… no!

"Kurama I do love you! I didn't tell them anything I promise!"

"Shut up!"

Miki looked back at him with wide eyes. More tears started to fall as she watched Kurama being held onto by the bats. He was being tied down. The vampires gathered around Kurama with jars… were they? Oh no! "NO! Let him go! Let Kurama go! He doesn't deserve this! Please I beg you I love him!" shouted Miki, tears rolling down her face as she tried to get them to stop, though she could only do that with her words.

One of the vampires turned to look at her. A smirk appeared on his face as he said "sorry dear Miki, but Kurama's blood will help vampires until after you have your child, after that… you'll be ours and die." Miki just stared with wide eyes as she watched the vampires drain Kurama of his blood. Miki screamed and begged for them to stop, to leave him alone.

Her words though, went through empty ears. The young woman cried, begged, and pleaded. She didn't want Kurama to die, and now he was going to because of her. Miki kicked and screamed, trying to break free so she could save the man she loves more than anything in this world but…

A sudden thud echoed through the castle, causing Miki to stare with wide eyes. For, Kurama's lifeless body hit the floor causing Miki to fall to her knees as well. Kurama's skin was pale, his eyes closed as his hair hung over his face. He was gone… Only one word echoed through the castle after that…

_"Kurama!"_


	13. To Save Her

**_I always thought that I had a great life… well, at least after I was finally accepted by my village. I had friends that cared about me, I had people I looked up to and who had respected me for my ninja way to never give up. Though now I face the biggest challenge that I never thought I would face. I always thought that I would always love the same person, even if she never fell in love with me though… as it turns out… I never really loved her at all and now… I fear I will lose the person that means more to me than anything…_**

_It was a beautiful night in Konoha, everyone celebrating the end of the Akatsuki. No one was really sure how to celebrate this win for the village though it was agreed that they would all go to a karaoke restaurant and just enjoy themselves with whatever they could afford. Naruto of course was a little bored since he had struck out again with Sakura._

_The blonde haired shinobi didn't know if he could ever win Sakura's heart. Maybe this was the only time he could break his ninja oath since it was mostly centered around battles… Sighing softly, the sad blue eyed teen looked up at the waitress as he asked if he could have some rice with bean buns. Not really in the mood for ramen for a change. Plus, Ichiraku was closed tonight due to the celebration, so he figured that he'd give the old man a break for the time being._

_Not to mention, his stomach was a bit in knots._

_Looking up, he just watched as a lot of couples went up and started to sing along to popular songs on some new device called a Karaoke Machine. Konoha had been asked to test it out and ever since then, it was a big hit._

_Slamming his head on the table, Naruto groaned softly. He didn't know if he could really enjoy this night, it almost seemed pointless to even enjoy this night. Even Shikamaru was off enjoying himself and he normally found parties to be troublesome. Though he didn't mind it all that much, and sighed softly as he just tried to get himself to relax and calm down yet it didn't seem to be helping him at all._

_Lifting his head up, the orange clad shinobi thought that he heard some girl's laughing and talking among themselves. He figured that if the Pervy Sage was here, then he'd end up going over to those girls and talk, or he should say, flirt his way to them going to his hotel room. Thinking about Jiriya made Naruto smile… No matter how much time passes, Naruto thought, no he knew that he would always miss him._

_After all, he had been more than a teacher, but a father to him. Taking a deep breath, the young man leaned back in his seat a bit, just trying to think to himself while he waited for his food to arrive. Maybe if he tried to think on which girl he may like next it would get his mind off of it… Hm… now that he thought about it… did he only like Sakura because she seemed special to him or was it something else?_

_Crossing his arms and closing his eyes, Naruto tried to think of reasons as to why he would have fallen in love with Sakura though he couldn't think of anything. All he could remember was a little girl that he used to play with when he was younger… She had soft eyes; her eyes were kind, shy, gentle… It was something that he liked about her though he couldn't think of who it was._

_All he could remember was that one day… she didn't come to the park like they had promised… He figured that she had moved away and… he guess that after time he had forgotten about her and his mind had thought that he had always loved Sakura because she seemed shy, just like the first girl…_

_Frowning, Naruto couldn't believe it… he had loved someone else without even knowing it. How could he have been so stupid?! Opening his eyes, Naruto grabbed at his head as he cursed to himself. He had loved someone else and… he forgot about her so easily. Covering his blue eyes, Naruto bit his lip in anger… why? Why did he forget about her? Had he been upset that he never saw her again or… was it just too painful for him to believe that someone might have cared about him at that point in his life only for her to disappear?_

_Lifting his head, Naruto turned around and blinked as he saw someone he knew walking up onto the stage. He couldn't really tell who it was since his vision was a little blurred from all of these bright lights though what he could make out was blue hair and lavender coloured eyes._

_Frowning a bit, Naruto turned around in his seat a bit so he could better face the stage and stared at the person that was standing up on the stage. Her hands were held in front of her, as if she was nervous and scared. Her posture told him that she was thinking about getting off the stage, but had found that it was a little too late because of everyone staring up at her. Naruto couldn't help but smile up at the woman that was on stage as he sipped his drink._

_It made him wonder though who it could have been… Naruto just kept on staring at her for a moment, now that he thought about it… was there only one woman in the whole village that he knew that has blue hair and lavender coloured eyes? Blinking for a moment, Naruto just stared at her as he saw that she was wearing a lavender and cream coloured zip up jacket with the lavender adorning from her neckline and down to the waist, with strips of lavender on the end of the sleeves while the sleeves themselves were cream colour. Next, he noticed her navy blue pants that ended on her calves and black low heeled sandals._

_That was when it all struck Naruto as he spat out his drink and started to couch and pound against his chest. 'Hinata?!' thought Naruto in shock as he looked up at the blue haired heiress. There was no way that could be Hinata and yet, his eyes weren't deceiving him at all. The lights shined on Hinata's fair skin, her cheeks were dusted in a soft pink as he stared at her, even though she seemed nervous… Naruto could tell that this was something that she felt like she had to do…_

_Soon, music started to play, causing Naruto to look around in confusion. What was going on? What song was she going to play? It had him a bit curious though he couldn't help but stare at her as she looked over at the crowd as everyone seemed to stare at her. Frowning, Naruto looked over to the waitress and told him that he was going to move to a different table, and if she could bring his meal to the table that he would move to. She of course nodded and went to change the table to bring his food to._

_After that was done, Naruto started to make his way to a table that would be closer to Hinata… He wanted to get as close as he could. He wanted to know how she would sing…_

_(I just can't help falling in love with you)_

_The song was a little upbeat, though he couldn't help but wonder why Hinata was singing this king of song after the attack from Pein. Or, was there more to this song than meets the eye, he couldn't really be sure since he lost most of his memory of the attack after he was pinned down… Just thinking about it had caused his head to hurt, as if his mind was trying to prevent himself from remembering, that it was best to never remember._

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
>But I can't help falling in love with you<br>Shall I say would it be a sin (Be a sin)  
>If I can't help falling in love with you<br>Like a river flows (Oooh)  
>To the sea (Oooh)<br>So it goes  
>Some things are meant to be<br>Some things are meant to be_

_Hinata's eyes seemed a little calmer, her eyes shined with kindness, a gentle soul lied beyond her lavender pools though the longer he stared at her, the more he thought he knew Hinata from another time in his life. Though he just couldn't think of where or when that would have been. Sure, he's known Hinata since they started to attend the Ninja Academy though there had to be more to that right?_

_Take my hand (take my hand)  
>Take my whole life too (life too)<br>For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Hinata closed her eyes, did she see him? Better yet, did she even notice that he was sitting in the crowd watching her? Or, was she just trying to keep herself from passing out like she normally did? Now that he thought about it, Hinata did have a weird habit of turning cherry red and passing out while he was around though maybe she had some kind of health problem that just caused her to pass out at random. After all, he's never seen her pass out while on missions._

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
>But I, I can't, I can't help falling in love (falling in love)<br>With you (with you)_

_Taking a deep breath, Naruto just leaned back in his seat as he took a bite of his bean bun when it arrived. He had to admit, Hinata did have an amazing voice. To the orange clad ninja, it was the voice of angels. Though it also made him wonder why she never sang before? Hell, he could come up with a nickname for her right now… The Singing Blue Haired Princess. He chuckled at his own attempt at coming up with a nickname for her._

_Like a river flows (Oooh)  
>To the sea (Oooh)<br>So it goes  
>Some things are meant to be<br>Some things are meant to be_

_Hinata opened her eyes as she stared at the crowd once more. Her eyes seemed a little sad, was something bothering her or was it something else? As he stared at her, Naruto couldn't help but notice that his heart was beating a little faster. Was he ill?_

_Take my hand (take my hand)  
>Take my whole life too (life too)<br>For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Blinking, Naruto just stared at Hinata, her eyes were soft, they started to look around the room, he could see her lavender orbs looking from side to side, as if she were looking for someone. If that was the case, who was she looking for anyway? Not to mention, why did he feel upset that she was looking for someone anyway? Why did his heart ache at the thought of her wanting to be with anyone else? No, he… he couldn't be could he?_

_Take my hand (take my hand)  
>Take my whole life too (life too)<br>For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Maybe he was just over thinking everything… maybe his body just wasn't used to him over thinking on all of this that was happening around him. Running a hand through his blonde locks, Naruto took a deep breath as he just stared at the blue haired woman, her eyes closed once more, she seemed so disappointed. Men in the crowd cheered for Hinata, a few asking her to be their girlfriend though of course that only pissed Naruto off._

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Oh how he wanted to beat the living day lights out of anyone that would even try to get Hinata. Wait, why did feel like this? Shaking his head, Naruto tried to ignore it, though Kyuubi's voice echoed through his mind. __**"You gotta protect your mate brat. These low humans do not deserve a fine woman such as her. She is meant to be yours and yours alone."**__ growled out Kyuubi, causing Naruto to roll his eyes. If he was going to have anyone, it would be his choice and his alone but… could he be right?_

_Like a river flows  
>That's the way it goes<br>I just can't help fallin' in love with you  
>(Fallin' in love with you)<br>Like a river flows (yea yea)  
>That's the way it goes (cause I can't)<br>Fallin' in love with you  
>Like a river flows (I just can't help myself)<br>That's the way it goes  
>I can't help falling in love with you<br>(I can't help falling in love with you) _

_Naruto looked up at Hinata, her eyes so sad… it made him want to reach out for Hinata and hold her in his arms forever. Wanting to keep her safe for all eternity though… he couldn't bring himself to do that. Feeling like if he went to hold her, that she would slap him across the face and say that he was being stupid for thinking that she would love him. Though… maybe he was being stupid, he would love him anyway?_

_Fallin' in love with you_

_Naruto just sat there as he watched Hinata walk off the stage and started to leave out through the back of the restaurant. No, he couldn't let her leave yet… he wanted to talk to her, even if it was just a moment. Maybe… maybe he could ask her how she feels about him… He had to know… With that plan in his head, Naruto pushed himself up onto his feet, grabbed his orange and black jacket before he started to walk out of the restaurant, he wanted to see Hinata… he wanted to talk to her._

_If he was lucky, he would have a nice chat with Hinata, maybe Hinata would feel the same for him just as much as he felt like he felt for her… Though, that was also if he did feel the same, since he only felt like he had feelings for her since he only saw her from a distance. If he was closer, maybe he would figure out how he really felt about her. Taking a deep breath hoping to calm down his fried nerves, Naruto rushed out of the restaurant, looking around hoping that he could see the blue haired woman._

_Frowning, Naruto tilted his head as he thought that he had seen Hinata walking out this way. Crossing his arms over his chest, Naruto started to walk down the street, hoping that he would be able to find her… Sighing softly, the blonde teen thought that maybe he lost track of Hinata, maybe he should just head on home and forget about this whole thing…_

_"Naruto?" said a voice, causing Naruto to turn around and stare in shock at who was standing next to him. It was Hinata! How did she just appear like that?! Man, she must have been an amazing ninja to do something like that and for him to not notice… hell, she may be better than Kakashi!_

_"Uh… hi Hinata… um…" Naruto just stared at her, not sure if he could say it. His heart was beating so quickly, his hands felt sweaty and his skin felt so hot. Hell, his face was even bright red; he didn't know what was going on though all he knew was that this was really starting to get to him. He had to figure this out… he had to say something! Anything! "You… you sang really well tonight Hinata…" Damn it! Why couldn't he have asked if she liked anyone?!_

_"Thank you Naruto… um…" Hinata bit her lower lip, as if she was nervous about something. It looked like she wanted to say something, though couldn't bring herself to. Was she having trouble asking him something too or was it just how she's always been? "I… I sang that about someone…" Damn it, she sang it about a guy he just knew it! Why? Why couldn't he be that lucky guy?!_

_"I… I bet he loves you very much Hinata." Naruto said with a smile, wanting to be happy for the blue haired woman. Though really, his heart felt like it was breaking. For some reason, it hurt him a lot more than it should have… or at least more than he thought it should have. Why did this have to hurt so much? It felt like someone was wrapping their hand around his heart and crushing it in an icy grip wanting, hoping that his heart would just hurry up and shatter._

_"He doesn't know of my feelings…" whispered Hinata._

_Wait, he doesn't know about Hinata's feelings at all? That son of a bitch! He was going to find some way to get that guy… wait… if he didn't know then that would be his chance to get Hinata to like him and… no… no he wasn't that selfish. He couldn't be that selfish. Naruto knew that if Hinata loved someone, that he couldn't force her to love him. That was just not how he was, and knew that he couldn't force someone to love someone else no matter how much he wanted that to happen. After all, it never worked with Sakura and that was when he thought he loved her._

_Running a hand through his hair, Naruto calmly said "well… I hope he sees that you love him soon Hinata. You are… an amazing woman." He mumbled the last part, his face turning a little pink at what he had said to her. As he was about to walk away, Naruto heard a scream, turning around he saw something in the darkness. Shadows, to him it almost looked like chakra; Naruto screamed and tried to reach out for Hinata as it grabbed her._

_"Hinata!" shouted Naruto as he tried to grab the blue haired woman._

_"Naruto!" shouted Hinata before she disappeared…_

"I failed her once, I won't do it again." Naruto said, breathing heavily. He had been searching for Hinata ever since she had been taken. It had taken him a couple of years but he had finally tracked Hinata down. Running a hand through his long bangs, Naruto knew that he had changed quite a bit over the years but damn it… he didn't give a damn.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto pushed himself to go through this cave. This was his last chance to find Hinata; if he couldn't save her, then what kind of future Hokage would that make him? A poor one that's what.

Inhaling deeply, Naruto carefully walked through the cave, trying to make sure that nothing happened that would cause his last trace of Hinata to just suddenly disappear. Narrowing his blue eyes, Naruto walked on through. Over the years, his body had gained a little more bulk, his bangs hung in his eyes a little bit though the change was mostly the hair that he pulled back in a ponytail. Unlike the rest of his hair, it wasn't spiky, more along the lines of slick and smooth.

His clothes of course were still orange coloured. He had on a jump suit where the pants were black while the top was orange with black strips on the sides of both the sleeves and his chest.

Looking around, the young man wondered why there wasn't anyone else in this room… did they try to leave or had they already left? No, that couldn't be it… he could still sense the weird chakra that was in this room. There had to be something else that he wasn't aware of yet but he wasn't sure what it could be. Ugh, why did this have to be so confusing?

Shaking his head, Naruto knew that now wasn't the time for his stupid thoughts but the time for action. Closing his eyes for a moment, Naruto tried to get himself to relax, he made sure that he was going to be in full control over everything that was going to happen, though that may end up being harder for him than it seems since after all; no one could control the fate of a battle.

Opening his narrowed blue orbs, the young man looked around the cave, the inside was covered in moss, and what seemed like weird crystal's that gave the cave some kind of light that shined from the entrance of the cave creating some kind of weird but beautiful lighting in this dark and damp place. He had to admit, if it wasn't for the fact that this place was just a cave that was hidden in the Land of Fire.

_'I wonder what Hinata is doing in a place like this…'_ thought Naruto with a hint of confusion before he started to move on ahead. If she was here, which he was still hoping that she was… why would she have not fought back? Wouldn't she want to come back to Konoha and be with her family and friends and get with that guy that she loved? Clutching his chest, Naruto felt that pain again… something he always felt when he thought of Hinata being with someone else…

No matter how much time had gone by, the pain didn't lessen, in fact it only increased. Naruto closed his eyes as he tried to get the pain to disappear, even for a moment. He just had to keep reminding himself that he had found Hinata's location and this time he was going to bring her on home.

Opening his eyes, Naruto hid behind a bolder for a brief moment when he heard a voice. In a way, it sounded like Hinata but there was something off about it. Her voice didn't sound sweet, loving, caring… gentle. Instead it sounded dark, bitter, angry… why though? Poking his head out a bit to get a good look, Naruto saw someone standing in the shadows, the only thing he could make out was a weird black light that he knew for a fact was chakra.

Squinting his eyes, Naruto tried to think on whom that could be… sure, it sounded like Hinata but there was no way that it could be her right? Hinata could never sound like that right? She was just too pure and kind for that…

Taking a deep breath, Naruto pulled out a kunai and knew that he would have to bring this person out of the shadows even if it means to give up his cover but it had to be done now didn't it? Looking around for a good target, Naruto smirked a bit as he threw the kunai toward the wall furthest from him and tossed it with all of his strength.

The sound of the kunai hitting stone echoed through the cave, the figure let out a sound that he knew was a mixture of a growl though it was a very human sounding one. It made Naruto wonder just who this person was… Now, was the moment of truth… this was the moment he had been waiting for to figure out who the hell took Hinata away from him and the village years ago and then, when the moment was right he would take his revenge and figure out what they did to Hinata.

Just thinking about it made him smile and want to savour the victory though now wasn't the time to gloat… at least not this early. His hands twitched in anticipation as he waited for the figure to move further from the shadows though he was surprised at what he saw…

Coming out of the shadows was a woman alright… a woman with long blue hair that almost reached the floor. Her fair skin still as smooth looking as it did before she was taken… what made him positive of who she was… was her eyes. Still lavender but it was the way they looked was what had him scared. Her eyes were no longer king and the whites of her eyes that sounded her lavender irises was black as the night, and the same black that surrounded her body…

"Hinata…" whispered Naruto in shock before he came out of his hiding place behind the rocks. There was no way that this could be her but… Shaking his head, Naruto rushed forward as he called out Hinata's name. The woman turned and stared at him, only for her eyes to narrow into slits. Lifting her hand, she whipped it sideways as a strong gust of wind slammed into Naruto sending him flying across the room.

Though, as he was still in the air, a weird hand made of that black chakra grabbed him and pulled him close to Hinata's body. Gritting his teeth for a moment, Hinata stared at Naruto as she said "who are you? What do you want?" As soon as she had said those words, Naruto felt like his heart was breaking again. She… no, this wasn't Hinata. This was something using her form to mess with him.

"Give me back Hinata!" shouted Naruto.

The Hinata-imposter smirked and laughed, tightening her hold on Naruto for a moment. The blonde shinobi winced in pain though he tried to get himself to break free. He didn't have a problem with kicking someone's ass if they looked like Hinata. After he kicked this person's ass, he would force them to tell him where Hinata was and then, he was going to take back Hinata and bring her home!

"You fool… Hinata is here… I took control over her body." Said the fake Hinata…

His eyes widened in shock… no… no! Growling, Naruto struggled again as he said "no! You're lying! Hinata is a strong willed shinobi; there is no way that she would have allowed you to control her!" He kept on trying to break free. There was no way, no fucking way that Hinata would have allowed this to have happened! _'This bitch is lying!'_ Naruto screamed in his thoughts as he kept on trying to break free of this monsters grasp.

"Oh, but I did take control over her body…"

"If you did… why Hinata!? Tell me you bitch!"

The monster laughed before slamming Naruto's body into the stone walls. Causing him to groan and moan in pain. He looked up at Hinata for a moment, his vision blurred from pain though soon his eyes darkened when he was once again slammed into the wall before he was brought back to face the evil spirit that controlled Hinata. "I can only possess people based on two conditions. One, the person has to be a pure maiden…; second… the maiden has to be weakened by a heavy emotion. Your 'Hinata' was sad, heartbroken because the man she loved never knew of how she felt and she was just easy pickings."

Eyes widening, Naruto stared at this person for a moment… Hinata was heartbroken? That fucker! Why couldn't he have known how she felt all this time?! Narrowing his eyes, Naruto kicked and thrashed about as he tried to get himself freed. Though the dark spirit had other plans before slamming him into the walls once again. Even going as far as throwing the blonde shinobi into the walls and picking him up again and tossing him once again.

Sure, he wanted to fight back but could he really? Knowing… knowing that this spirit is possessing Hinata's body? He couldn't do that. The thought of hurting Hinata was the last thing he would ever want from her.

Finally, the beast threw Naruto into the wall and then, when he thought that would be the last thing he'd feel, pain wise, he was far mistaken. For while he was still against the wall, the black chakra changed its shape and sharpened into a blade and stabbed him, pinning him to the wall for a brief moment before he fell over once it let go.

Naruto's eyes were wide with pain only to tightly shut as he lied on the ground. His body shaking in pain, knowing fully well that he couldn't fight back. Gasping and moaning in pain, the young man tried to push himself up but damn it, his body was screaming at him to stay down. Could he just stay there and do nothing while this monster kept on controlling Hinata's body? Shaking his head, Naruto knew that he had to get up… he had to at least… tell her how he feels before he was killed…

Coughing up a bit of blood, Naruto pushed himself up and started to stand on his shaky feet. Placing a hand on the gaping hole in his chest, Naruto was thankful that it missed his heart and lungs but it didn't stop the pain from causing his sight from fading in and out on him. Taking small steps toward Hinata, Naruto looked up at her, wanting to see her… wanting to be with her in his last moments.

"You're a glutton for punishment aren't you?" said the dark spirit as she went to thrust another spear of chakra at Naruto, intending to kill him this time.

"Hinata… I'm sorry."

The spear stopped inches from Naruto's face, the young man walked around it as he started to walk forward more. Coughing once again, Naruto whispered "I… the night you were taken… I wanted to say something… that had been on my mind that night. I may not have understood it at the time but… as I looked at you I began to remember something…"

He didn't get an answer, and he didn't care. All he cared about was to get this off his chest before he lost too much blood. "I remember when we were kids… I was friends with a king little girl… I never saw her again and that made me sad… I realised that she was my first love and I still loved her even growing up but… because of that love, I began to feel so much heart ache that… I began to forget about her." He wheezed a bit, damn it, it was already getting harder for him to keep talking. "I know it took me a long time but… I remembered… I remembered that night after you disappeared that it was you…" He lifted his head, tears spilling from his eyes as he stared at Hinata's body.

The body of Hinata just tilted her head to the side, as if trying to understand what he was saying. Naruto knew that if this was the last thing he was going to see, he might as well do and say something that would come from his heart…

Looking up, Naruto smiled gently at Hinata as he whispered "Hinata… this may be the last thing I say and do but I'm happy that it's toward you." He just grinned for a moment before he pulled Hinata close, the dark spirit tried to pull herself away from him but his grip was still strong for a man that was losing blood. "I love you Hinata…" whispered Naruto before he kissed her. He didn't care if this was his last memory, nor did he really mind it all that much.

He held Hinata for as long as he could before his grip started to loosen on him. His mind starting to fade into the shadows…

Naruto felt himself falling down onto the ground, someone screaming his name, at first he thought that it was Hinata but thought that couldn't be possible… The young man had a soft smile on his face when he confessed his feelings for Hinata and kissed her… even if… she wasn't aware of it…

After that, everything went dark…

* * *

><p>Groaning, Naruto slowly started to open his eyes. What the…? He frowned a bit, not really sure what was going on though he knew where he was… <em>'The hospital? How did I get here?'<em> thought the young man before he pushed himself up onto his feet and rubbed his forehead only to wince in pain. His body was screaming at him again though he didn't know why.

"Naruto…"

Eyes widening, Naruto turned his head and stared into Hinata's lavender coloured eyes. Her eyes were sad, filled with concern… this was the Hinata that he knew and loved. But how was she here? At first, he thought that the whole thing was a dream but if that was the case, he wouldn't be in this much pain and not to mention that Hinata wouldn't look like she did now and would have looked like a teenager again. Though nope, she was an adult now and he knew that much.

"Hinata…" he whispered softly, he wanted to push himself back up but his body was sore and screamed in pain at the slightest movement. Tiredly looking up at Hinata, he asked "what happened?" He wanted to know what had happened after he blacked out… and, of course how she had broken free of that weird dark spirit.

"After you… confessed and kissed me… I was able to break free. The spirit lost its hold on me and disappeared…" She said with a soft smile before moving herself a little closer to his bed. Naruto smiled a bit, happy that Hinata had been able to break free but… how did she break free from his confession?

"What about the guy you love?"

Hinata blushed a little only to smile gently at Naruto. Okay, now he was really confused… wouldn't she want to go to that guy that she loved so much or what? Sure, it would break his heart but still he wanted Hinata to be happy with whoever her heart belonged to even if that bastards name was-

"He's you Naruto."

Naruto and- wait what? Did she just say that he was the guy that she was in love with? Blinking in confusion, Naruto looked up and stared at Hinata for a moment, as if wanting to think that he had heard her wrong but… nope. Her smile was bright; her eyes sparkled with love as she stared at him. He found it amazing that she would stare at him like that but that was something that he couldn't help but smile…

"So, the whole time you were in love with me huh?" Naruto said with a soft and gentle smile.

Hinata nodded before she leaned forward, running her fingers through his hair. Oh how Naruto wished that he could run his fingers through her silky blue hair but sadly, with the amount of pain that he was in he couldn't even lift his fingers which really did suck. Inhaling softly, Naruto tried to move himself at least a little bit anyway, no matter the pain that his body was in.

Hinata leaned a little close to Naruto, he could feel the heat her body gave and at that moment was when he realised just how cold he really was. He must have been close to death after he confessed… "What happened after…" He whispered softly.

"I was able to close your wound and brought you to the hospital… you were almost dead by the time I brought you here…" she whispered softly before she cupped Naruto's cheek in her hand. Naruto blushed a little before he looked up at the blue haired woman and smiled gently at her… After that, he ignored his pain and grabbed Hinata's shirt and pulled her close so he could kiss her.

Feeling her lips against his was something he never thought would be this amazing. Sure, he knew it would be great but this was better than he dreamed it would be. Pulling back, he whispered "I love you Hinata…"

"I love you too Naruto…" whispered Hinata before she started to kiss Naruto again…

The End


	14. Another Naruto Slenderman Oneshot

It was a simple night in Konoha. Everyone thought that it was going to be a nice day though, Naruto, the blonde, blue eyed, orange and black clad ninja had started to wonder around the forest. At least he did after finding a book that had been given to him in the mail today. He didn't know what was going on though looking through the book; the young man looked over at the words that were written on the first page.

**A simple ninja by the name of Naruto Uzumaki, the young man had lived a wonderful life after the war though he had been too stupid to have noticed one thing that had been important.**

"Who are you?" asked Naruto as he frowned; hearing a weird female voice as he tried to figure out what was going on. Everything has been weird since he was given that book and now he was stuck with this weird voice echoing in the forest. Shaking his head, Naruto didn't think that he was going to escape this forest so easily after he had been transported here though for now he would have to do what the voice said.

**The orange clad ninja knew that he would have to collect the pages that would be found scattered through the forest. Though, what he didn't know was that he was being hunted down by two monsters. Two monsters that have only been in a legend and in the last crossover that he had been involved with.**

"What? Oh god not again…" Naruto said with fear in his voice. The last time the writer messed with him he was saw Hinata just playing games with Slenderman and of course, he had been chased. What was going to happen now? He hoped that nothing was going to happen though sadly he knew that there was nothing he could do. Letting out a deep sigh, the young man started to wonder through the forest, happy that he had learned to adjust to the darkness that covered the forest.

Taking a deep breath, the young man kept on walking through the forest, wondering where these pages were. Hell, it almost seemed pointless and he just wanted to head on home and pretend that this never happened.

Suddenly, the young man found a page stuck to the tree, causing him to frown a bit as he took the page from the tree and started to read. As he read though, the voice returned.

**While Naruto read the piece of paper he got from the tree; he couldn't help but feel a chill down his spine. It made the young man wonder what was going on though it was then, that he realised something… his jacket and shirt was gone.**

"Fuck!" shouted Naruto as he looked himself over and saw that the voice was right. His shirt and jacket was gone, and he was left in nothing but his pants and shoes. How could this get any worse? Shaking his head, the young man tucked the page in his pocket as he looked around. "Look, I don't know what you're trying to do this time Fire-Inu-Princess but it won't work! There is no way that you can do anything to get to me!"

The voice didn't respond at all. It was as if he was part of a story though for now he was going to just have to go along with it for now. Running a hand through his spiky blonde locks, the young man looked around before he started to walk on forward. Maybe if he went along with it everything would work in his favour though for now he was still a little worried about what was going on. Though, he also couldn't help but wonder what was going on…

Inhaling softly, Naruto saw another note and frowned a bit as he started to rip it off the tree and tilted his head and started to read it over as well.

**Naruto wasn't sure what was going on, though what he did know was that no matter what he would never be able to escape this fate. He would have to stay in this forest… Also, he didn't care about where the other pages were in this forest with the monsters after him, but he had to hurry up and gather the other damn pages."**

Naruto frowned a bit, wondering why the voice was becoming odd. Tilting his head, Naruto just crossed his arms as he looked over the page once again. It made him wonder what kind of monsters were after him. Was it the Slender twins or was it something else? He didn't know and feared that something was going to happen.

**HURRY THE FUCK UP!** shouted the voice, causing Naruto to wince and started to make a break for it. He didn't expect the voice to just suddenly yell at him though he also couldn't help but obey. It felt like his muscles were following every single order that was given to him by the mysterious voice.

The young man wasn't sure how long he had ran for, though what he did know was that he couldn't breathe properly and had fallen onto his knees. Wheezing, the young man looked around as he tried to catch his breath; it felt like everything was on fire. Every muscle, every organ and every cell in his body burned for air. Suddenly, Naruto started to cough, like he was choking on something.

He didn't know what was going on, the young man felt like he was going to be sick. In fact, Naruto felt like something was moving through his throat. Suddenly, something came flew out of his mouth, causing him to blink and he saw a crumpled ball of paper and unravelled it. This was a little odd though Naruto knew that something was going to happen but he also knew that he would have to read it anyway. Inhaling softly, the young man sighed and started to unravel the paper and started to read it.

**It seemed that no matter how many pieces of paper he gathered, he was no closer to figuring out why he was here. In fact, it seemed like he was further away from finding the truth. But, he has only one page left to find and he may find the truth. Now, he just has to find it… that is if he can.**

"Look, I don't know what's going on or why I'm even here but let me go!" shouted Naruto, trying to break free. Wasn't it bad enough that he was stuck in this place? But no, he had to be in this forest and with what seemed like there was no way out of here. Shaking his head, Naruto didn't hear the voice anymore and sighed softly before he started to walk away. Maybe if he found the last page, he would be able to get away from this place.

Suddenly, he heard someone through the trees. Yelping in shock, Naruto started to run, he knew that he would have to get away as fast as he could. Though there was no way of knowing if he would even be able to get away. Shaking his head, the young man knew that he would have to get away; the monster was close even though he didn't know who or what it was.

"Come here!" shouted the monster, which for some reason sounded familiar to him though at the moment he didn't know or could figure out what was going on. Sadly, Naruto just knew that he would have to run as fast as he could. There was nothing more that he could do but maybe move fast enough to take a sharp turn.

Once he had managed to take that sharp turn, the young man saw that he was hiding behind a tree. Closing his eyes, he tried to get his breathing to relax, to calm down. Though he wasn't sure what was going on though he could hear the beast stepping on the dead leaves that lay on the ground. They crunched and crumpled before he heard the monster walk away. Frowning, Naruto was curious as to why the monster didn't seem like it really cared if it found him. In fact, it almost seemed like it was mostly just trying to scare him and nothing more.

Shaking his head, Naruto walked forward, he knew that he would have to keep going, he would have to move so he could go and find the last page. Well, at least he hoped that he would be able to find it anyway. Yet, it seemed like that would be a challenge the last thing that he would have been able to find.

Suddenly, the young blonde haired man just looked around when he saw an open area. It was a little confusing as to why he didn't see any other page though he thought that there was something else wrong.

**While he looked for the page, the young man wondered where the page could have been though what he didn't know was that it was right under his nose…**

Naruto frowned a little as he tried to think on what was that was to mean. Maybe it was just in a tree or something, or maybe it was high up in a tree though he wasn't sure if there was something else going on. Shrugging, Naruto just looked at the tree that was in front of him, maybe there was something else, and maybe there was something that would give him some kind of clue as to where the page was.

**Son of a bitch it's right there! It's right under your nose! Literally!** shouted the voice, causing Naruto to wince a little.

"Okay, okay, I got it!" shouted Naruto as he looked around again, scratching the back of his head only to blink when he saw something white on his chest. Frowning, he looked down and gave a bland stare before picking the paper from his chest and looked over the note.

**He had gathered all of the pages, and thought that he would have been able to leave… but, he had yet to know that I had one last trick up my sleeve… and that trick… was blunt forced trauma.** as soon as that had been said, Naruto felt something hard and blunt hit him in the back of the head, causing him to fall over.

* * *

><p>Groaning softly, Naruto slowly started to open his eyes and blinked as he tried to get the pain to leave him though whatever hit him had caused the pain to not only hurt his head but the back of his eyes. "What happened?" he whispered, only to blink when he noticed that he was not only on a chair, but he was tied to it. "The hell?!" shouted the young man, only to wince.<p>

"Now Naruto, you should know by now you cannot escape me." Said a new voice, causing the young man to blink and look up only to glare. "That's right, I sent you the book and started this whole thing." Said the writer, which just so happened to have been me. I grinned like a fool as I said "I have been seeing a bunch of… fan fictions that involved you, with everyone but Hinata so… It got me thinking, maybe your last scare wasn't enough. So, I thought that I needed to hire Slenderman and Slendyman to not only leave the book at your place, but to 'hunt' you down in the forest to scare you."

"So wait! All of the crazy ass crap in the forest, the narrating, the monsters was your plan just for what other people write about me?!" shouted the blonde haired young man.

"Yup."

"You're a real bitch you know that?!"

"Yes, yes I am. I don't have a problem with how other people write, they do tend to write tasteful stories but… I just felt that you could have said 'no' instead of accepting their money Naruto." I said with a grin only to kick the chair and laugh. "Now, we're going to sit here… well I'll sit and you'll lie on the floor… and me and the Slender twins, are going to beat you… until you learn to say no…"

Soon, I grabbed a bat, as did the Slender twins… I had an evil look in my eyes as we approached Naruto and started to beat him. The only sound heard from him was his screams of pain and cries for help. No one found him until the next morning… and when they did, he was covered in bruises and had a few cuts on his body. Everyone of course had asked him what had happened, and his only response was this…

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you…"

The end.


	15. Masquerade of True Love

It was a beautiful day in the city of Konoha… It was sunny, not many clouds in the sky so it did not seem like it would rain on the city today so that was a plus for many. Why it would be a plus for many? Well, that is because tonight, would be the Masquerade Dance. Many people, some from far and wide come to Konoha for this dance, one that only happens once a year. Many people, say that they find their true love at this dance, for one way or another, there has always been someone to fall in love and have their happily ever afters from this dance.

Though, there are also some break ups though, the dance, is also known to be 'The Masquerade of True Love'. It was a rather odd way to find the one for you, but perhaps it was the way the dance was done, for the masks always hid a person's face, allowing the one they are with to see the true meaning of 'inner beauty' before claiming their love is based on outer appearances.

That was what the dance was all about… finding true love, based on their inner beauty… and that is where the story shall take place…

Looking out the window of her family's home, was a woman with long blue hair with two locks framing her hair as others had liked to declare 'a princess hair style' though she wasn't sure about that. Her pale eyes with hints of lavender seemed sad, over the years, she has had many other boyfriends but sadly, they had only seen her for her outer appearance and it always made her sad. Was that all she was good for? To look good? That was all she would be worth for she figured, after all, everyone that she had ever dated always said how good she looked and always made comments about her looks rather than her personality or what she wore. The worst part? They always stared at her breasts.

Shaking her head, the young woman stretched her arms above her head as she thought that maybe it was best that she was alone, if no one could accept her for who she is, then what was the point in finding love? It just… the way it was meant to be after all. Breathing gently, the young woman pushed herself up from her seat and made her way over to the kitchen and started to make herself something to snack on, hoping that it would give her something to eat.

It was nice that she decided to spend her vacation at her parent's home, wanting to help out though, also to get away from her home. Her last boyfriend would no doubt try to get her back because of her 'perfect beauty' though, she highly doubted that. He only wanted her body and image, nothing more. It was… her… that he wanted.

Sighing softly, the young woman wanted to think to the boy that she first met when she was a child. She was trying to get home from her first day of school and got lost. She had found herself at the riverside, which was a place that she knew wasn't near her home and broke down crying. A boy had found her; he was playing nearby since he lived in the neighbourhood. He felt bad for her and knew how to get her back home.

At the time, Hinata had been shy and couldn't say anything, or at least she was very shy when it came to strangers and boys. He had managed to get her home though before she could thank him, he had ran off… and she never saw him again. Not even asking for anything in return, he was a selfless person, only thinking about others and not wanting anything but then again, he, like her, was a child at that point of time. It made her wonder if she would ever see him again though at the same time she didn't think fate would be so kind to her for that.

Shaking her head, the young woman knew that she would have to try to get out of this funk. There was just no point in trying to keep her thoughts on the past. That boy was never going to be seen again because it was most likely that he moved away after that point in time and… there was just no point in trying to think about it anyway.

Looking back out the window, Hinata wondered what her life would be like if she did find the one for her… the one that could connect to her soul and that saw true inner beauty? That would make her life perfect no doubt though, was there such a thing in the first place? She couldn't really be sure of such a thing. Though that was nothing but a dream, a dream that would never come true for her…

Yawning into the back of her hand, the young woman grabbed a nutrition bar before making her way over to the living room to watch a movie. There had to be something good on that would cheer her up even if it was just a little bit. Looking up at the TV, she saw a kid's movie coming on but shrugged her shoulders as she started to watch it. After all, it was the weekend and not a lot of things were really on the weekend so what was the point in not watching a movie even if it was mostly for kids in the first place? Though, just as she was getting into it, the phone started to ring…

"Ah man…" she whispered before pushing herself up from her seat and made her way over to the cordless phone. "Hello, Hyuuga Residence…" She said into the receiver. Hinata wasn't really sure who would be calling her at a time like this though she figured that maybe it was for her parents…

"Hinata, it's your father…" Oh, it was her father though, why was he calling? Couldn't he tell her whatever it was when he got back from his trip? "Listen, I know I was supposed to go to that dance tonight but I can't make it so tell your mother when she gets home and you go in my place will you?" He didn't sound angry but he did sound a little displeased with missing that dance. It was something that he and her mother had gone to every year and not once have they missed it.

"But… I'm not one for dances father…" she whispered softly.

"I know Hinata, but you need to get out of the house and meet other people. Besides, maybe some culture would be good for you… Not to mention, everyone will be wearing masks remember? They won't know who you are and not to mention, the whole 'do not remove your masks until midnight' you can easily leave before then so you wouldn't have to." Okay, he had a point there though it still had her a little nervous with going… Her parents had wanted her to go to that dance for a long time, or at least when she had turned eighteen years old but she had always refused…

Maybe he was right, maybe she should go. People wouldn't know who she was because of the mask and she didn't have to give her full name so that was something. Letting out a deep breath, the young woman calmly said "alright father, I'll go… I'll go get a mask and a dress."

After chatting with her father for a bit, Hinata hung up and went to the table and grabbed her purse and made her way out of the house and to the store for her dress, and some items to make her mask. Though she just prayed that the mask turned out okay, that was the only thing that she wanted… though she was also thankful for that art degree that she had on her wall but it had also been a very long time since she did anything artistic… well, never too late to get back into it right?

Wiping the sweat from her brow as she sat at her desk, she didn't think that she would get it done in time but it looked great. Smiling the young woman carefully set the mask down on her desk as she decided to let the glue dry off before getting up from her seat and made her way over to her closet as she double checked her dress to make sure that it would fit properly since she had only tried it on once at the store before purchase. "I'm just over thinking this…" muttered Hinata before hearing her cell phone ring.

Reaching into her pocket and fishing it out, she pressed it to her ear as she said "hello?"

"Hinata! I heard that you're going to the dance this year!" shouted a woman's voice on the other end. Hinata had to pull the phone away from her ear as she heard her best friend squeal with excitement, another person that had been trying to get her to go to the dance for a long time. It was amazing just how many people had wanted her to go to the dance.

"Father couldn't make it back and he didn't want the ticket to go to waste so he gave it to me since Hanabi is at college still." Which was true, there wasn't much she could do about her sister being away so she was the last choice. Inhaling softly, she ran a hand through her hair as she added "but yeah I'll be going. I'll be wearing purple and lavender at the dance if you are gonna be looking for me."

"Of course Hinata! Sasuke and I are going to and knowing him he'll wear something black and I'll be wearing something pink and red!" Hinata heard Sakura's giggling before adding "are you going with your boyfriend?"

"I dumped him Sakura, Kabuto was just into my looks just like any other guy…" Hinata said with a sad sigh. It was amazing that Sakura didn't know about that, but then again it made sense since the blue haired woman hadn't really told anyone about her dumping the creepy grey haired man with his weird and creepy stare.

"Good, he was no good for you… say, Hinata… Sasuke is also bringing his best friend… his friend will be going alone as well so… if something comes up can you keep his friend company? Please?" asked Sakura. Okay, it was rare for Sasuke to bring friends of his anywhere, so unless he hadn't seen his friend for a long time and the poor soul had come at a bad time or Sasuke just wanted his friend to deal with the dance as much as he did since Hinata knew, for a fact that Sasuke hated going to that dance.

"Alright, so long as Sasuke's friend doesn't try anything…"

"It's no problem at all Hinata! I swear if anything happens you know how I handle problems."

Oh yeah, she knew that hands down, the last person to get on Sakura's bad side, was sent to the hospital with just about every bone in his body broken and his skin almost fully black and blue. It was amazing that the poor guy was still alive to be honest but Sakura was never one to kill anyone no matter the reason behind it. "Alright…" Hinata said, honestly she wondered how she would always end up being roped into all of this… Maybe she was just that soft hearted or something.

Chatting with her best friend for a little while longer, Hinata calmly asked "so, what kind of mask are you planning to wear?" she was a little curious as to what she would be wearing though it was still puzzling for the whole dance to be honest because to be honest there may be other people that would be wearing the same colours as she would.

"Well, it isn't going to be anything special, it'll just be a red mask with pink feathers on the side, it'll only go around my eyes and a bit over my nose, nothing special. As for Sasuke, he's gonna be wearing some kind of raven mask… I think it's because it's black like his outfit."

Of course, Sasuke was wearing black, and that meant everything so that only made sense after all. The man was in some sense almost like a goth, though only in wearing the colour black just about every day unless it was too hot then he would wear some brighter colours just so he wouldn't over heat. Hinata laughed a little bit as she calmly said "Sakura… do you think I'll have fun at this dance?" she was a little worried, there hadn't really been a good history of her having any kind of fun at a dance before so it had her a little nervous at that.

"I'm sure you'll have fun Hinata, hell I bet you would even find the one for you. After all, you know what they say about that dance right? There has always been couples being made at that dance for those who are single, and I just know that you'll find him. After all, people will only see you in a mask until midnight when you remove the mask and it is also all about inner beauty." Sakura said, her voice sounding happy and sure of herself. She was positive that the blue haired woman would have a blast…

"Oh, what kind of mask are you wearing Hinata?" asked Sakura.

"Oh, it'll be a purple cat mask." She said with a smile, she wasn't sure why but cats had always been one of her favourite animals even though she doesn't own one. Though, that could also be because her apartment didn't allow pets in the least. Though maybe at some point, she would get a new pet when she can get a new apartment then she could though that was if it was in her budget after all…

"Oh a cat mask! That should be interesting! I hope to see it in its full glory Hinata! Oh! I have to go, I gotta cook dinner before Sasuke gets home, he's working a bit late and he wants to eat before heading to the dance. Bye!" with that, Sakura hung up and left Hinata to her own thoughts. Well, it made sense that Sakura would want to make something for her and Sasuke to eat though she just hoped that she would be able to eat before she left, sadly her stomach was in knots… Must be because she was even more nervous than before since she had agreed to keep Sasuke's friend company… whoever that was anyway.

Looking back at her dress, she went to work to make a few adjustments… If she wanted to prove herself about inner beauty, she may as well change a few things about the dress to at least… show something off but not too revealing in the least…

Breathing deeply, Hinata sat in her car for a moment after parking at the dance. The grand hall that would host the dance every year was full of lights and beautiful music it made her wonder if it was like a dream. Breathing deeply, she looked over and grabbed the cat mask that she had made. It took a lot of time but it was perfect. It was purple with lavender jewels that stretched out from the left cheek, thinning out as it made its way over the left eye hole and curled itself downward just over the left eyebrow almost resembling a wave.

As for the right side of the mask, it was the same, though coming down from the right side of the forehead, making its way downward over the right eye hole and curling itself over the right cheek. The nose was a light lavender to make it pop out so to speak, as were the inside of the triangle cat ears.

Turning it over, she had a simple purple ribbon to tie it behind her head just so she could tie it and, to make sure it was fastened properly on her head to not reveal who she is. Smiling, she slipped the mask on, her hair of course she kept down though curled it a little at the ends to at least make her a little more presentable. Giggling softly, the young woman stepped out of the car as she looked up at the hall.

Gulping a bit, Hinata was starting to have second thoughts about the whole thing… and about her outfit. Her dress was purple of course with a side split that made its way up her leg ending at her thigh. Lavender of course was added in beautiful swirls that in a way made patterns to resemble flowers around the bottom of the dress. Also, the dress was a little figure hugging around her hips though not overly so, and the dress was sleeveless and hugged her chest just right where it wouldn't tear, or fall off of her.

To complete her outfit, she wore purple heels that weren't too high, or too low but the proper height so she wouldn't fall over or to make her overly tall. Inhaling softly yet deeply, the young woman made her way into the hall hoping that she wouldn't make herself to look like a fool that was something that she didn't want to have to deal with, at least not at the moment. Even though no one would even know it was her, she still didn't want to risk it in case someone other than her friends knew that it was her.

Taking a look around, she saw a variety of masks, all of them brightly coloured or some of them dark. Some just covered part of the face around the eyes while some covered just about the whole face. There were even some like hers that only covered part of the face. It had her curious as to where Sasuke and Sakura were… were they here yet? Or were they waiting for Sasuke's friend? She had no idea though she hoped, prayed that they would be here soon…

It made her nervous to know that they hadn't arrived yet since after all, they were the only people that she knew that were coming to the dance. Panic swept through her for a brief moment so she decided to make her way over to the wall near the buffet, knowing Sakura she would want a nice drink when they arrive so what better way to meet with them than to wait by the buffet… oh wait, that would make her a wall flower wouldn't it?

"Oh well…" she whispered, her voice lost to the sound of the music anyway. It wasn't like anyone could hear her in the first place. Taking a gaze around, the young woman wondered where they could be… what was taking them so long anyway? "I hope they're okay…" whispered Hinata, her eyes filled with worry and concern for her friends. It was as if there was always something that would make things a little complicated for her though she just couldn't be sure what it was that would cause all of this for her to only make her life all that more complicated.

Looking down at the floor, shoulders slumped as she tried to keep herself occupied, really she would want to do just about anything to keep herself from being bored though no matter what she just couldn't think on what she should do or think for that matter. After all, her mind kept on going back to her friends and her concern came right back slamming itself into her chest. _'I have to stop thinking like this, they are just fine, I know they are!' _thought the blue haired woman as she tried to get herself under control. There was nothing that should have her thinking like this.

Shaking her head gently, the young woman closed her eyes for a brief moment as she thought back of happy memories… though that boy came rushing back into her mind once more… Why was he in his mind lately? It was as if her mind could only think back to that boy when he had helped her home… why though? She hadn't thought of him all that much in years, at least not since she went in high school when she had accepted that she would never see him again… so why now of all times?

_'I must be losing my mind or… I miss him now… really miss him…'_ the young woman thought before frowning a little. It seemed that her mind wanted to be cruel to her as well now, oh how fate was cruel to her to have her own mind to be doing this to her. Rolling her head to her shoulder, Hinata wondered if he would leave her mind by tomorrow, that would be nice… just thinking about him didn't even make any kind of sense for the young woman in the least…

"What are you doing all the way over here?" asked a new voice. Causing Hinata to look up in confusion, at first thinking that it was Sasuke though it was a mystery man… He wore an orange dress shirt. It was simple but at the same time she felt that it suited him… He also wore a pair of black dress pants, again nothing fancy though it seemed that he was out of his element so to speak. He kept moving side to side, shifting his feet in his black dress shoes… The man's stance otherwise said he was sure of himself… though when she looked up and saw his eyes, she could see that he was nervous about being here…

Now that she had a better look, the mask he wore resembled a fox. It was orange with the inside of the ears being black, around the eyes were also black… Swirls of red around the cheeks which made her think of flames. Though she had also noticed that the mask even covered the top of his head and from what she could see, cover his hair entirely. She didn't know what colour of hair he had…

"Ms? Are you okay?" asked the man with a frown, the only part of his face that she could see to be honest, from his mouth and down, was all she could see of his face since even his nose was covered by the mask.

"Yes, I'm okay, just waiting for my friends. I'm kind of worried about them though… I think something happened to them." Hinata whispered softly.

The man smiled as he said "well, my friends are outside trying to find a parking space so… maybe we can just spend some time together while we wait? It beats being alone right?" The man had a point, and it wasn't like he could do anything right? After all, they were in a public place so there wouldn't be any chances of anything happening right? Leaning against the wall for a moment, Hinata wondered who this guy was waiting for to find a parking space… it would be nice to know, maybe she knew them? Nah, it wasn't her business anyway…

"So, I'm Naruto, what's your name?" asked Naruto.

"I'm… I'm Hinata." She whispered softly.

"It's nice to meet you Hinata." Naruto said with a chuckle before holding his hand out to shake hers. The young woman was a little nervous shaking his hand though she smiled a little before giving him her hand only to blush when he kissed the back of it. Okay, either he was trying to be a gentleman or he was trying to impress her… Though, it was nice to see someone be a gentleman for sure though it was still new for her. "Sorry, my parents have always told me when I go to the dance that I should treat woman with the utmost respect." He chuckled a little before adding "though, it wasn't like I didn't before anyway."

"Okay, that makes a bit of sense." She said with a soft smile. Though it was still hard to say if he was really telling the truth… but, his eyes… they shined with nothing but the truth. Maybe it was true that the eyes are a gateway to the soul and this man, Naruto, his soul was as pure as the ocean that his eyes resembled… Hinata blushed a little more before looking away; she didn't even know why she was being so shy… Hell, the more she looked at his eyes, the more she felt like… she's met him before.

The man just smiled at Hinata as he asked "you're not used to a guy treating you properly huh?" That, of course had caused Hinata to look up in shock, how did he know that? Naruto took a deep breath as he said "you just had this air about you I guess you could say. I can easily sense that you weren't treated properly…" He frowned a little before letting go of her hand, forgetting that he had still been holding onto it. "I'm sorry…"

"It… it's okay don't worry about it." Hinata whispered softly before leaning against the wall once again. She didn't think that he would be able to notice that, was she that easy to read or was it about the whole 'air around her' thing that he said he could sense. Sure, she knew some people could sense that about some people, that was how it was… Or maybe she really was just that easy to read like she thought she was. Shaking her head, the young woman tried to get herself to calm down though she couldn't be sure of it.

Naruto shifted a bit where he stood, his hands dug in his pockets as if he was trying to think of something else to talk about. It seemed that he was just as nervous about being here as she was… "Ya know…" Hinata whispered softly, "I never really come to these things. I never bothered to come here because I always thought that it was… stupid. I know about the stories here but I never believed them."

Naruto turned to stare at her as he tilted his head at her. "Why is that Hinata?" asked the young man with a frown.

Hinata turned her gaze upward at Naruto as she said "I always believe in seeing a person from the inside so to speak. I believe in being with a person by the beauty of their soul. To me, their appearance means nothing… To find something like that through the dance, it makes sense but at the same time… does it really work that way? How can you really be sure… if that person is your soul mate if they could very well be some kind of killer?" Shaking her head, she looked back at the floor as she said "I'm sorry, I'm not trying to judge you… I guess it's just…"

"It's because you have been treated poorly and people only liked you for your looks am I right?" asked Naruto, it was as if he knew how she felt. Taking a look up at the fox masked man, Hinata couldn't believe his words… "I know how that feels Hinata… I've been through that myself. In high school, girls would throw themselves at me and I wouldn't really care though… the girlfriends that I had, they only liked me for my looks and nothing more." He sighed softly before leaning against the wall with a sad smile. "Looks, appearances, they are nothing but a curse sometimes." He understood… he… he really understood?

Soon, music started to play in the background. Hinata looked up and blinked in shock when the soft music played… Naruto chuckled softly before turning around and held out his hand to the blue haired woman as he asked "Hinata, may I have this dance?" She didn't think that he would want to dance with her, though… maybe it was god for her to at least dance to one song. It would be fun… She smiled happily before giving Naruto her hand as he escorted her to the dance floor…

_Once in a while  
>You are in my mind<br>I think about the days that we had  
>And I dream that these would all come back to me<br>If only you knew every moment in time  
>Nothing goes on in my heart<br>Just like your memories  
>How I want here to be with you<br>Once more_

Naruto gently held Hinata close to his chest, holding onto her left hand, his free hand on her waist. As for Hinata, her right hand rested on Naruto's shoulder, she didn't think it would be much of a dance since it was nothing more than a slow song though… she had to truthful; the song was beautiful for sure. Naruto held onto her gently, it was as if he was worried about hurting her, though… for some reason she doubted that. Looking up at the masked man, the two swayed to the music, no real movements really to be honest… it was as if they were mostly just trying to enjoy each other's company than anything else.

Hinata never knew that something like this could be real… she never thought that she would enjoy to dance with someone, though maybe because in the past her boyfriends would just be throwing her around as if she was some kind of rag doll… Naruto though, he was trying to be as gentle as he could.

_You are always gonna be the one  
>And you should know<br>How I wish I could have never let you go  
>Come into my life again<br>Oh, don't say no  
>You are always gonna be the one in my life<br>So true, I believe I can never find  
>Somebody like you<br>My first love_

Staring at his eyes, Hinata saw some kind of hidden emotion within the blue depths, she couldn't really be sure what they were trying to say, though there was something there… something… it was searching her own eyes as if trying to get her to know something but, the young woman couldn't really say for sure what it could be… Was there some kind of hidden meaning for Naruto to want to dance with her?

Naruto gave her a gentle smile as he said "you are very light on your feet Hinata." He chuckled gently having dipped her back, his face inches from hers as if he was going to kiss her… In fact, his eyes looked as if he really did want to kiss her but he pulled himself back from doing just that… Pulling her upright once more, Naruto turned with Hinata, just settling for holding her close to his chest. That seemed to be enough for him for now…

_Once in a while  
>You are in my dreams<br>I can feel the warmth of your embrace  
>And I pray that it will all come back to me<br>If only you knew every moment in time  
>Nothing goes on in my heart<br>Just like your memories  
>And how I want here to be with you<br>Once more  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah<em>

"Naruto… why did you come to this dance?" asked Hinata with a hint of curiosity. Naruto just stared at her for a moment; his eyes seemed sad… as if what she said had upset him though he closed his eyes for a brief moment and held her a little closer.

"I moved back to this town to find someone… I didn't know if she still lived in this town or not but a friend of mine said that she did and I wanted to look for her." He chuckled a little before adding "I know this sounds silly, but when I was a kid, I helped this girl get back home though I didn't have time to make sure she got inside okay since I had to head back home because my family was moving away from Konoha back to my mother's home town to be with her family since they weren't faring well." He looked up for a moment, as if trying to think of something to add to the story before opening his eyes once again. "I had always thought of that girl… I guess you could say, she was my first love… I had only thought about her and no one else for that matter, even my past girlfriends had wanted to know why I didn't pay attention to them when I told them I loved someone else, and that they only liked me for my looks." He let out a soft sigh as he whispered "though I don't think she remembers me…"

_You will always be inside my heart  
>And you should know<br>How I wish I could have never let you go  
>Come into my life again<br>Please don't say no  
>Now and forever you are still the one<br>In my heart  
>So true, I believe I could never find<br>Somebody like you  
>My first love<br>Oh...oh..._

Taking a deep breath, Hinata laid her head on his chest as she said "I'm sorry Naruto… I hope that she remembers you. I bet she's thinking of you right now." Naruto shook his head, causing the young woman to look up at him in confusion and shock. Why would he think that she wasn't thinking about him? After all, if he was as nice as a kid as he is now, then why wouldn't she remember him in the first place? Was the girl even worth it? No, she was the one that held Naruto's heart and she knew that, she could see the love he had in his eyes for that girl…

"Let's say, she hasn't given any sign of remembering me as of yet, though I hope to see that by tonight." He chuckled a little before they went back to saying with the music. It seemed that he wanted to distract himself with the music, and she wasn't going to stop him from that, at least not at the moment. Whoever this girl was, Hinata hoped that she brought Naruto a lifetime of joy and happiness, for that was something that he deserved.

_You are always gonna be the one  
>And you should know<br>How I wish I could have never let you go  
>Come into my life again<br>Oh, don't say no  
>You will always gonna be the one<br>So true, I believe I could never find  
>Now and forever<em>

Hinata looked up at Naruto, she was about to move away from him until Naruto's hold on her tightened a bit. "May I… have one last dance Hinata? Please? Just one more dance…" She didn't know why he wanted one last dance, but the way he sounded, it almost sounded like he was… pleading with her. But why? Why would he want to dance with her just one more time? Shouldn't he be looking for that girl that he had fallen for? It didn't make sense to her though, she would happily accept…

"Alright, one last dance Naruto." She said with a smile before she looked over at the band as they started to set up for the next song that was by someone's special request.

The music was simple really, she didn't think that it wouldn't be much of a slow song like the last one though, Hinata couldn't help but smile. This was one of her favourite songs and it was something that she could really enjoy dancing too. Giggling softly, she looked up at Naruto as she asked "you sure you wanna dance to this? It's more of a girl's song than anything." Though, the look he gave her was serious, he wanted to dance with her, because… wait did he see how happy she was to have heard this song? Was that it?

_We were both young when I first saw you.  
>I close my eyes and the flashback starts:<br>I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

Naruto gave Hinata soft and gentle smile as he walked along the dance floor with the blue haired woman. Twirled with her as he wanted to make sure that she had the time of her life. Though, Hinata had to admit, the way he danced with her was very gentle, wanting to make sure that she had as much fun as he did when they danced. He was really different than the other boys that she had seen in her life… He hadn't made a comment about her figure; something that she had to admit made her happy though it was still curious… was he… no, it was still too soon for her to make any kind of judgement about him…

That was just the way it was right? After all, she had only just met him and yet, it felt like they have met before, somewhere that she couldn't remember… or at least that she couldn't recall. Looking up at him, his gaze was nothing but gentle, with no motive other than to make her happy and to enjoy herself…

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
>See you make your way through the crowd<br>And say, "Hello, "  
>Little did I know...<em>

Carefully, Naruto lifted his hand from her waist and carefully lifted her hand from his shoulder. Was he trying to remove her from his presents? No, his gaze was still kind and gentle… He was trying to prepare them for something… wait, did he know this song as well. Her answer was a smile on his face that was bright as the sun, causing the young woman to blush softly under her mask. It was amazing that his smile could do something like that…

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,  
>And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"<br>And I was crying on the staircase  
>Begging you, "Please don't go"<br>And I said..._

He chuckled a little; Hinata wondered what he would be laughing at now… "I hope you don't mind a little more of a quick pace Hinata." Naruto said with that big smile before he started to prepare himself for the next verse, just what would cause him to go a little quicker from the movements that were going? Was he just trying to have her have a little bit of fun on this dance even more than before?

_"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
>I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
>It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"<em>

Twirling Hinata around his body, Naruto quickly pulled her close to his chest and dipped the young woman close to the ground. Hinata blinked in shock at the movement that he did though the young woman smiled all the more as Naruto pulled her close to his chest, he held onto her hand once again and had his arm around her waist as he held out their hand as he took what could be resembled as hopping steps and twirled themselves around in circles, causing Hinata to laugh in joy.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
>We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew<br>So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
>Oh, oh.<em>

Grinning from ear to ear, Naruto wrapped his arm around her shoulders and had one of her legs before lifting her and walking around in a circle. Though the way he held her, he made sure that no one saw anything that she didn't want to be seen. He was still trying to make sure that she had fun while they danced, that had to say something about the man right? That he was really an amazing man that only cared about those around him instead of himself.

Hinata looked up at Naruto, her face bright and filled with joy that she never knew that could have been possible for her in the first place… he was an amazing man that was really something and she wouldn't deny that.

_'Cause you were Romeo – I was a scarlet letter,  
>And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."<br>But you were everything to me,  
>I was begging you, "Please don't go."<br>And I said..._

Placing her feet back on the ground, Naruto stepped away from Hinata, his arm stretched out as he held onto her hand before pulling her back in a twirling motion with her back pressing against his chest causing her to blush, the young woman could feel his heart pounding in his chest… Was he over working himself or was he very happy? She couldn't really say, though… she felt happy herself that she could enjoy a dance like this… it was exciting…

_"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
>I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
>It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'<em>

Twirling her around once more so Hinata could face him, Naruto held Hinata close to his chest as he danced with her once more. Though instead of just taking slow simple steps, they had a bit of a hop to them so to speak. Hinata laughed and followed his lead and before she knew it he dipped her once again getting a laugh from her, for she never expected herself to get any kind of fun from the dance but to be nothing more than a wall flower so to speak. It was amazing; she never knew that she could be this happy in her entire life!

_Romeo, save me, they try to tell me how to feel.  
>This love is difficult but it's real.<br>Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
>It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"<em>

_Oh, oh._

Soon, Hinata found herself pulled back to his chest with his arm around her chest before he pulled at her arm once more causing her to spin on the dance floor a ways away from Naruto and once she found herself to stop spinning, he just stood there, staring at her. Hinata wondered why he would stare at her like that for a moment. His gaze, they were searching her for something, anything really… Why would he stare at her like that?

Had she done something wrong or was it something else? Hinata wrapped her arms around herself thinking that he was just going to leave her alone at the dance… Her heart was beating wildly in her chest to the point that it may burst from her very chest…

But then, he nodded before taking a few steps back then did a running start, a few flips that turned into him doing cartwheels, then back flips before he landed in front of Hinata, his arm around her shoulders as he dipped her once more, so close to it that she could almost feel the back of her head touching it…

_I got tired of waiting  
>Wondering if you were ever coming around.<br>My faith in you was fading  
>When I met you on the outskirts of town.<br>And I said..._

Then, the young man pulled her back up, Hinata's back now pressing against his chest causing her heart to beat wildly within her own chest before she looked up at Naruto's face as she tried to find any kind of emotion though nothing came to mind.

_"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
>I keep waiting for you but you never come.<br>Is this in my head? I don't know what to think."  
>He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...<em>

Breathing gently, Hinata felt Naruto wrap his one arm around her stomach as they took just simple steps, it was weird to be dancing like this though she wasn't going to complain about this, and soon she felt Naruto reach for her hand and held it gently within his own. His hand, it was amazing, she could feel the strength in his hand and yet, he was so very gentle, why hadn't she known that until now? Was he just that careful with his own strength or was it something more? Well, it was hard to tell for sure, he was only trying to make sure that he never hurt her… the gesture that he was doing made it seem like he was trying to protect her from all the danger in the world… it was amazing…

_"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
>I love you, and that's all I really know.<br>I talked to your dad – go pick out a white dress  
>It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"<em>

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

Soon, they were both skipping down the dance floor, Naruto holding Hinata carefully as they both smiled and danced. Moving back and forth to be honest as they skipped around on the dance floor, people had stopped and watched the two happy dancers and believed that they were perfect for each other. It was amazing that anyone could be having this much fun at the dance, for all the dances that had been held, they never saw two souls more perfect for each other and that was just so amazing, it was like a fairy tale coming to life…

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you..._

Once the song was over, Naruto looked up at the clock as did Hinata and both saw that it was almost midnight already… Turning back to stare at the fox masked man; he calmly said "I want to go to the gardens… would you… like to join me Hinata?" It would be nice to get some fresh air and… she wanted to spend time with Naruto or at least to spend even more time with the man that… no, she couldn't really be sure if that had happened… right?

Making her way out to the garden, Hinata and Naruto sat down on the bench that would over look at the garden… it was nice, the gardens had some beautiful lights and it made her wonder just how long it had taken the gardeners to get this done… to make it look this beautiful… Though, one thing still bothered her a great deal… "Naruto, why… why did you spend so much time with me? I thought… you wanted to look for that girl that you fell in love with as a child…"

Naruto chuckled a little before he turned to stare at her for a brief moment. "I did though Hinata… the girl I fell in love with, I had found her a while ago. Think back on what I had said Hinata… please…" he whispered the last part… Frowning a little, the young woman turned away as she tried to think back on what Naruto had said… he said that he found a little girl… so that had to mean she was lost right? Then he had brought her home but didn't stay long enough to see her inside- wait…

Lifting her head, the young woman turned her head and stared at Naruto with wide eyes… that was… almost like how she met that boy when she was a child. There was no way that it could be him, but… then he said he moved, so that had to explain why she never saw him again after she was brought home right? That just had to mean something!

"The little girl had beautiful lavender coloured eyes and short blue hair… not many combinations like that." Naruto said with a smile. "I wanted to see her again but I couldn't because my family moved away…" He gave her a gentler smile as he said "she was adorable back then… and the way her eyes looked… it made me think that I could get along with her no problem…"

"That… that little girl… it couldn't have been…"

"It was you Hinata… I met you as a kid and got to meet you again."

"But… how did you know I'd be here?"

Naruto went silent for a moment before turning away and let out a soft sigh. "I didn't know I would even find you this quickly. You see, Sasuke and Sakura told me you'd be here when I told them the reason for why I came to town… Sasuke told me that you had light lavender eyes and long blue hair, and that as a child you had it short for a while. So, they dropped me off here while they went to get a parking spot and I guess we kind of missed them when we were dancing." He looked up at Hinata for a moment as he said "and… when I saw the sadness in your eyes, I knew that I had to cheer you up. I had to get you to smile… to make you happy."

Hearing that made Hinata blushed a little, and blushed a little more when Naruto had grabbed a hold of her hand. "Hinata, I wanted to make tonight special for you… I had heard from Sakura that you had gone through many terrible men in your life that they only cared about your appearance and nothing more. I wanted you to have fun tonight…" He smiled gently before holding her close to his chest. Hinata blushed a little as she tried to calm down her wildly beating heart before taking a deep breath and tried to get herself to calm down…

It was rather strange that he would do all of that just to make her happy and that she was the girl that he wanted to meet again, because he had fallen in love with her. Peeking up at him, the young woman asked "but… why did you still love me even as an adult Naruto?" Her voice sounded a little meek, or maybe shy. It was rather odd of course though maybe it was because she was a shy person either way…

"Love is a fickle thing Hinata. You can't help with who you fell in love with… You can't help with who captures your heart and I just wanted to see you again, to see if you still remembered me… Now, even if you didn't love me Hinata, I would still want you to be happy nothing more. If you love me, then you do, if not, then I hope you find someone who loves you and treats you with respect, the kind that you deserve."

Hinata blushed darkly before the chime of the clock started to run out throughout the entire hall all the way to the garden. Naruto pushed himself up before pulling Hinata to her feet a little. He smiled as he said "well, it's time to remove our masks…" His eyes, they shined so brightly, it made her think that was his soul that shined… His soul, it was so pure… the kind of soul that's he never knew a man could possess… Oh how she wanted to keep looking at his eyes forever and ever…

Naruto reached up and carefully grabbed his mask and lifted it from his face then rubbed his hand over his face before he fully removed it. Shaking his wild spiky blonde hair, Naruto opened his eyes as he stared at Hinata. His cheeks had three whisker marks on it, though she found them to look adorable on the man's handsome face. Looking up, Hinata saw that his face was sturdy, strong with no fat in his face at all what so ever… In fact it almost seemed impossible for him to even have been a child since she saw no form of childish in his expression even though he was all about fun at the sight of his eyes.

Hinata couldn't help but say "your… you're so handsome… why would you want to be with someone like me?" Sure, Hinata wasn't about appearances but if someone is handsome, she didn't feel like she could be worthy of them at all… that she wouldn't be worthy of that man in the least or to even look at the man. It was something that always made her sad at the thought of it…

"Hinata…" the young woman turned her gaze to look up at Naruto, his eyes once again serious as he went on… "I don't care about your looks, to me; you're beautiful on the inside. That is the only thing I ever saw when I looked at you, was your inner beauty…"

Hinata still seemed nervous about removing her mask, she didn't look like she would ever remove it so, Naruto asked the blue haired woman if he could remove it for her… and her reply? "Yes…" After setting down his own mask, the blonde haired man reached over and carefully untied the ribbon behind Hinata's head and slowly removed the mask before staring at the woman as she slowly moved her head to gaze up at Naruto. "I know, I'm not much to look at Naruto…"

All he could do was give her a soft smile before reaching out and gently grabbed her hand, pulling her to his chest. "Hinata… you're beautiful… on the inside, and the outside… your beauty is all around and through you. I would be happy spending every day to make you happy and make sure that you smile for your smile, is brighter than the sun and perfect as the moon."

The only thing Hinata could do was stare at him with wide eyes at his words. Her eyes started to fill up with tears, for that was something that she had always wanted to hear from someone… Or at least someone that wasn't her best friend or her family. The tears rolled down her cheeks causing Naruto to reach over and gently wipe away her tears with the pad of his thumb. "Hinata, I love you… what do you feel for me…?" asked Naruto.

Sniffling, she said "I love you… because see me for more than my appearance…" She wanted to cry, but she didn't want to make Naruto to feel bad. Lifting her head, the young woman saw Naruto leaning forward, head dipping low as Hinata closed her eyes, lifting her head up as she felt Naruto pressing his lips to hers…

Now she finally understood the story about the dance… The masks were to hide yourself so people _had_ to see you for who you are on the inside to see if you had a beautiful soul, or an ugly soul… Naruto had a beautiful soul as he claimed she had a beautiful soul as well. It seemed that the dance had helped her to find her true love after all, for this had only blossomed into a beautiful relationship for the two lovebirds…

The End.


End file.
